


Natural selection

by RisaRein



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantastic, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2020-11-22 22:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 31,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisaRein/pseuds/RisaRein
Summary: В мире, в котором не осталось места ни для кого, кроме оборотней, рождается обычный человек. Как и почему это произошло, остается тайной, пока не происходит одна неприятная ситуация. И кем на самом деле окажется на вид ничем не примечательный человек? Сможет ли он изменить ход событий, или в итоге все обернется адом на земле?





	1. Часть 1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Публикация на других ресурсах:  
Запрещено в любом виде

Кап-кап-кап. Звук и так раздражал, а в полнейшей тишине чувствительные барабанные перепонки оборотня вот-вот готовы были лопнуть. Закрыв уши ладонями, Кристофер сделал шаг в комнату, откуда шел противный звук. За обеденным столом было два трупа. Джон и Клаудия Стилински давно покинули Лос-Анджелес и перебрались в эту глушь, распустив свою стаю. По какой причине они это сделали, не было известно до сих пор. И даже самые близкие друзья Джона были не в курсе.

Стол был накрыт на четыре персоны. Значит те, кто убил пару, были с ними знакомы. Поморщившись, Арджент аккуратно сдвинул тело Клаудии, чтобы кровь перестала капать на кафель, создавая этот ужасный звук.

— Ты кого-нибудь нашел? — в столовую зашел Питер Хейл, быстро осматриваясь и втягивая носом воздух.

— Нет. Но их было четверо, — кивнув на тарелки, Крис медленно подошел к Джону. У Стилински была разорвана шея, и кровь все еще вытекала из раны.

— Сюрприз удался, — Хейл, не выдержав резкого медного запаха, все же зажал нос пальцами.

— Неженка, — Арджент фыркнул и закатил глаза.

— Это вы с МакКолом любители мяса, а я привык решать все мирным путем…

— Да-да, я помню, как ты сцепился с Талией за последний кусок тыквенного пирога на Хэллоуин, — едва улыбнувшись, Крис снова стал серьезным. — Не могу…

Резко раздался стук где-то наверху. Сорвавшись с места, они в миг оказались на втором этаже.

— О, боже… — Питер скривился, а Крис, пихнув его плечом, подошел к еще живому оборотню.

— Похоже, он дикий… — Арджент аккуратно перевернул тело на спину и скривился в отвращении. Из глаз, носа и рта существа текла розовая жижа.

— Меня сейчас стошнит, — Питер зашел в первую попавшуюся дверь. Это оказалась ванная. Открыв кран и набрав пригоршню воды, он ополоснул лицо и опустил голову, прикрывая глаза.

— Питер!

Хейл рыкнул и оттолкнулся от раковины, разворачиваясь и собираясь уже выйти, но услышал едва различимое копошение за стиральной машинкой. Места там было ничтожно мало и совсем ничем не пахло.

— Да где ты там?! — Крис явно терял терпение, резко открыв дверь, он подошел к Питеру и нахмурился.

— Тшш, — Хейл приложил палец к губам и кивнул на стиральную машинку.

— Что? — Крис непонимающе переводил взгляд с предмета на друга.

— Ты не слышишь?

— Нет… А должен?..

— Идем, — Питер сделал шаг, но Крис тут же перехватил его за локоть. — Этот оборотень умер своей смертью. Но это точно он убил Джона и Клаудию… Ты меня слушаешь?

— Да, но был еще один, так?

Крис задумался, не успев остановить Хейла.

— Вылезай! — Питер протянул руку за машинку и схватил что-то теплое.

Раздался оглушительный визг, Питер резко убрал руку, закрывая уши. Крис поморщился и тоже прикрыл уши, недовольно смотря на Хейла. Когда звук резко замолк, Арджент просто отбросил машинку в сторону и уже замахнулся когтями, но замер, смотря на съежившегося ребенка.

— О мой Бог, — Питер переглянулся с Крисом и сглотнул. — Это…

— Ну видимо… — спрятав когти и присев на корточки, Крис протянул руку и дружелюбно улыбнулся. — Иди сюда, дружок. Дядя Крис тебя не обидит…

Мальчишка, лет шести, резко поднял голову и оскалился. Но никаких зубов у него не вылезло.

— Мать твою, он… — Питер изумленно перевел взгляд с мальчишки на Криса и обратно.

— Человек…

— Чело… — Питер тряхнул головой и сложил руки на груди. — Не может этого быть. Скорее, он просто поздний…

— Питер, ты же прекрасно чувствуешь, что он не оборотень.

— Последний раз, когда я видел человека… Дайка, подумать. О! Никогда! Они вымерли, еще когда мы с тобой под стол пешком ходили!

— Да ты и сейчас это частенько делаешь, — Крис заулыбался, на что получил гневный взгляд и предупреждающий рык.

Вздохнув, Арджент протянул руку пацану.

— Иди сюда, я тебя не обижу. Я друг твоего…

— А ты уверен, что он сын Джона?.. Может, этого больного?

— Я видел внизу игрушки и детские вещи, да и вряд ли дикий стал бы ходить везде с человеком.

— Когда это ты успел увидеть все это? — Питер нахмурился.

— Как раз собирался тебе сказать, но нам помешали, — Крис улыбнулся и наклонил голову вбок. — Как тебя зовут?

Мальчишка фыркнул и спрятал лицо в коленях, которые прижимал к груди.

— Эй, малыш, ты сын Джона и Клаудии? — Питер сделал шаг, но тут же замер, увидев, что мальчишка снова открывает рот. — Тише-тише! Не стоит издавать этот звук! — он поднял руки вверх.

Крис поднялся и посмотрел на Питера.

— Я думаю, что нам стоит уйти.

— Ты сейчас серьезно? — Хейл изогнул бровь и пристально посмотрел в глаза другу.

— А что ты предлагаешь?

— Передать его… — Питер махнул рукой. — Куда-нибудь…

— Хоть этого и не говорят вслух, но ты прекрасно знаешь, что людей истребили.

— Скажем, что он дефектный?.. Такие же есть.

— Есть. Но рано или поздно волк внутри просыпается. А до этого они стоят на учете у правительства, — Арджент вздохнул и провел пальцами по волосам.

— Не верю, что ты хочешь бросить ребенка…

Питер не успел договорить, получая по лицу когтями.

— Черт! — он тут же схватился за щеку, в ужасе смотря на обратившегося Рафаэля. — Ты совсем долбанулся?!

Крис еле сдержал МакКола.

— Оу… я думал… там внизу… — Раф резко выдохнул и виновато посмотрел на Хейла. — Вы знаете кто это сделал?!

Воспользовавшись тем, что оборотни заняты собой, мальчишка уже добрался до двери на четвереньках. Питер стряхнул с ладони кровь и закатил глаза, но заметил резкое движение и зарычал. Крис и Рафаэль тут же повернулись назад, и в последний момент МакКол схватил пацана за шкирку, поднимая вырывающегося мальчишку на уровень глаз.

— Это что?..

— Может, кто? — Крис сложил руки на груди.

— Арджент предлагает бросить его тут. А это, — Питер указал на притихшего мальчишку, — сын Джона.

— Сын?.. — МакКол растерянно глянул на Криса и снова повернулся к пацану. Резко втянув носом воздух около головы, мужчина фыркнул. — Он чело…век? Так же?

— Ага. Самый настоящий, — Хейл сложил руки на груди и хрустнул шеей.

— И ты хочешь его тут кинуть? Он же ребенок! — Рафаэль укоризненно посмотрел на Криса и перехватил мальчишку поудобнее, беря его на руки. — К тому же он ровесник Скотта…

— Стой! Ты же не собираешься?.. — Крис покачал головой и кинул взгляд на Питера, ища поддержки.

— Все будет в порядке. Как тебя зовут? — Рафаэль мило, как он думал, улыбнулся, но пацан лишь застыл в ужасе, зажмуриваясь.

Питер прыснул, но тут же осадил себя:

— Нам нужно вызвать полицию.

— Они его точно заберут… — Арджент указал на мальчишку и вздохнул.

— Я могу его укусить?.. — МакКол обнажил зубы, но Питер, быстро подойдя к нему, дал затрещину.

— Людей нельзя кусать! Только, когда они достигнут возраста согласия! А это двадцать лет.

— Ого, и откуда ты это знаешь? — Крис прищурился, внимательно смотря на Хейла.

— Эм… вообще-то, если ты не забыл, я юрист. И хоть людей давно нет, а законы все еще остались.

— Странно, людей нет, а законы есть? — Арджент изогнул бровь и сделал к ним шаг, недовольно посматривая на мальчишку. — И все же я предлагаю оставить его…

— А представь, что это Эллисон, — Питер не успел больше ничего сказать, как был прижат к стене за горло.

— Тебе лучше заткнуться, — Крис рыкнул и сверкнул красными глазами, получая в ответ такой же взгляд.

Отпихнув от себя Арджента, Питер потер шею и усмехнулся.

— Нашел место, — зло выплюнул.

— Хватит вам, а? — погладив пацана по мягким волосам, Рафаэль вздохнул и вздрогнул, когда мальчишка вцепился в воротник его футболки цепкими пальчиками. — Не бойся. Все будет хорошо…

— Ты вырастишь из него такого же нюню, как и Скотт, — Крис фыркнул и достал телефон. — Больше нет времени ждать, мы и так пробыли тут довольно долго…

— Я заберу его с собой, — твердо и с рычанием.

— Да больше никто и не претендует, — Питер поднял руки вверх и глянул на мальчишку. — Намучаешься ты с ним…

***

— Скотт! Скотт МакКол! — Мелисса рыкнула и схватила сына за шкирку, поднимая над полом.

— Я не виноват! Это все Стайлз!

— Ты укусил его! Что мы с папой тебе говорили?

— Пусть лечится! — Скотт насупился и отвел виноватый взгляд.

— Ох, Скотти, мы же говорили на эту тему… — вздохнув, Мелисса отпустила сына и присела на корточки, смотря мальчишке в глаза. — Стайлз не такой как мы. Он не может регенерировать, поэтому ты не должен так делать, а наоборот защищать брата…

— Он мне не брат! — Скотт обиженно дернул плечом.

Рафаэль зашел в дом и тут же был атакован детьми с разных сторон. Стайлз жался к правой ноге мужчины, а Скотт блеснул желтыми глазами и вжался в отца с левой стороны. Мужчина уже хотел их потрепать по волосам, как ощутил запах крови. Нахмурившись, он отстранил детей и присел, внимательно осматривая Стайлза. Подняв его футболку, он увидел следы от зубов Скотта.

— Скотт, за что ты укусил Стайлза? — МакКол повернулся к сыну и внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза, применяя альфью силу.

— Я… я…

— Мы играли, и Скотт нечаянно меня укусил, — Стайлзу было больно, но он даже не морщился, пряча слезы.

— Вот как… — Рафаэль встал и улыбнулся мальчишкам. Он прекрасно знал, что Стайлз ему врет, но к его удивлению совершенно не ощущал это волком. — Это правда, Скотт?

— Д-да… — мальчишка отвернулся, пряча глаза.

А вот запах стыда и вины сына ощущался сполна. Вздохнув, Рафаэль кивнул и молча ушел наверх. Скотт кинул виноватый взгляд на Стайлза и опустил голову. Мелисса вздохнула и попросила сына принести аптечку из-под ванной. Достать ее было очень сложно, но с человеком в доме, она была просто необходима.

— Я обработаю зеленкой… Ты же потерпишь? — женщина говорила спокойно и ласково, на что Стайлз фыркнул и кивнул, выпячивая грудь.

— Мне и так не больно!

— Конечно, милый, — Мелисса улыбнулась и аккуратно обработала укус.

Стайлз непроизвольно дернулся и зашипел. Тут он не смог скрыть свои эмоции и всхлипнул. Скотт тут же бросился к мальчишке, вешаясь ему на шею и рыдая.

— Простиииии…

Мелисса не успела подхватить открытый флакон, и оба мальчишки моментально оказались в зеленке. Покачав головой и не сдержав улыбку, женщина убрала все в аптечку и, оставив их мириться, поднялась к мужу наверх.

— Скотт любит Стайлза…

— Думаешь, стоило брать его?.. — Рафаэль сидел на кровати, смотря на ворс ковра.

— Ох, милый, конечно стоило! Я уверена, что Клаудия с Джоном поступили бы так же, — она присела рядом и обняла мужа за талию.

— Не знаю… Думаю нам стоит переехать.

— Куда? — Мелисса напряглась.

— В Бейкон-Хиллс.

— Если это единственный выход, то я поеду с тобой куда скажешь, — улыбнувшись, она поцеловала его в щеку.

— Люблю тебя, — Рафаэль уже практически прижался к губам жены, как дверь резко распахнулась и забежали измазанные в зеленке мальчишки.

— Папа-папа! Мы помирились! — Скотт залез отцу на колени, затаскивая туда же и Стайлза.

— Я счастлив, — застонав, он посмотрел на улыбающуюся Мелиссу. Пожав плечами, она встала и направилась вниз, слыша, как муж несчастно скулит. Главное, чтобы на новом месте у них все сложилось.


	2. Глава 2

****

Спустя 13 лет

Дерек захлопнул шкафчик и вытер влажные волосы полотенцем.

— Ты опять выиграл, — Айзек прислонился плечом к дверце чьего-то шкафчика и сложил руки на груди. Он был в одном полотенце на бедрах, а на его спине, груди и левой щеке все еще красовались глубокие борозды от когтей.

Хейл усмехнулся и кинул на друга взгляд:

— Подарки от Эрики?

— Оу, это? — Айзек опустил глаза на свою грудь, — Да я даже не чувствую.

Девушка фыркнула и выпустила когти:

— Обновить?

— Бля, Эрика! Сколько раз говорить, что это мужская раздевалка?! — Джексон прикрылся полотенцем и сжал челюсти.

— Так может у нее между ног яйца, — Лейхи растянул губы в усмешке и глянул на Дерека, который молча продолжал собирать вещи. — Дер?

— А? — парень растеряно оглянулся и кивнул. — Я тоже так думаю.

— Оставь его в покое, у нашего чемпиона горе! — Эрика хищно улыбнулась и выпустила клыки, рыкнув. Адреналин все еще бурлил в крови, хотя на тренировке она выложилась по полной.

— Что такое? — Дэнни вышел из душевой и прошел к своему шкафчику, ничуть не стесняясь Эрики и отпихивая Айзека в сторону.

— А вы не слышали? — девушка сложила руки на груди и фыркнула. — Вернулись МакКолы. И Эллисон вроде замутила с одним из парней, — Эрика довольно потянулась, заметив, как напрягся Хейл.

— Оу, — Айзек еле сдержал улыбку. Эллисон успела повстречаться уже со всеми, кроме Дэнни, которого девушки не интересовали, и Дерека, которого она просто в упор не замечала. Даже с Эрикой у них был небольшой по продолжительности роман.

— А с кем именно? — Дэнни заинтересованно посмотрел на девушку и нахмурился, словив на себе насмешливые взгляды. — А что такого? Личную жизнь надо иметь, а то будете, как Де…

Он не успел договорить, Хейл шарахнул дверцей так, что та погнулась. Рыкнув, он сверкнул глазами и, не дожидаясь друзей, вышел из раздевалки. Кое-как успокоившись, он достал наушники, вставляя в уши и находя на телефоне музыку. Погруженный в процесс, Дерек не заметил идущего навстречу парня и врезался в него.

— Смотри куда прешь! — парень вскрикнул и, в отличии от Дерека, свалился на пол, чем вызвал недоумение.

— Эй-эй! Все в порядке? — Эрика подбежала к ним и протянула незнакомцу руку. — Вау... — она уставилась ему в глаза.

Поежившись, парень не стал принимать руку помощи, а поднялся сам, отряхиваясь.

— Это просто было неожиданно, — поправив рюкзак, он бросил взгляд на идущих к ним парней и, махнув только Эрике, быстро ушел.

— Вот это задница… — девушка уставилась на обтянутую кремового цвета штанами пятую точку парня, но нахмурилась, когда тот никак не отреагировал на ее слова. Хотя ушел он не так далеко и прекрасно должен был расслышать и шепот.

— Это кто? — Дэнни повис на Эрике, обнимая ее за плечи.

— А я откуда знаю, но я б его нагнула.

— Я ж говорю у нее есть яйца! — Лейхи увернулся от когтей и, показав Эрике язык, побежал на выход.

— Идиот, — девушка закатила глаза.

— Да-да, — Айзек фыркнул и вышел на улицу, дожидаясь на крыльце остальных.

Эрика задумчиво смотрела в сторону куда ушел парень, пока Дерек не потянул ее на выход.

***

Постучав в дверь, Стайлз просочился в кабинет, после короткого: Входи.

— Мистер Арджент… — парень поежился под пристальным взглядом красных глаз.

— Я и забыл, что на тебя это не действует, — Крис вздохнул и указал на стул напротив себя. — Рафаэль сказал, что ты собрался умереть.

— Что?.. — Стайлз, только собиравшийся сесть, тут же выпрямился и нахмурился.

— А как это еще назвать? Драться с оборотнями на ринге.

— Я…

— Нет, мальчик, ты явно не понимаешь. Где когти, клыки?

— Но есть же бои, где это не используют, — Стайлз все же сел и закинул ногу на ногу.

Арджент поджал губы, проклиная длинный язык Питера. Кроме Хейла об этом знали несколько человек, но только Питер мог рассказать мальчишке про это.

— Эти бои особенные, и чтобы туда попасть нужны деньги…

— Серьезно? — Стайлз прищурился и растянул губы в неприятной улыбке. Точь-в-точь Питер.

Надо сказать Рафаэлю, чтобы на порог больше Хейла не пускал. Мальчишка явно нашел себе кумира, и влияние Питера пагубно отразится не только на человеке, но и его окружении.

— Послушай, — Крис вздохнул, прикрывая глаза. Как же с оборотнями просто — показал, кто главный, и щенок уже дрожит у противоположной стены. — Стайлз. Я не собираюсь потакать вашим с Питером безумным идеям…

— Но дядя Питер имеет половину бизнеса, так что…

— Ты серьезно? — Арджент напрягся, понимая, что это не очередная шутка Питера, а мальчишка серьезно настроен участвовать в боях без правил. Да, они были специфическими, где оборотень не должен был пользоваться своей силой. Но даже так у человека было мало шансов выстоять против превосходящего его во всем оборотня.

— Абсолютно! И Питер разрешил, — парень улыбнулся и встал, — Так когда мне приходить на тренировку?

Опешивший Крис никак не мог выдавить из себя ни звука.

— О, вы можете просто дать мне расписание, и я сам приду, — мило улыбнувшись, Стайлз протянул руку, а Крис машинально вложил ему листок с расписанием. — Спасибо, дядя Крис!

Дверь хлопнула, выводя мужчину из ступора. Быстро набрав номер друга наизусть, даже не став искать его в записной книжке, теряя время, он рявкнул, когда Хейл с десятого гудка только соизволил ответить:

— Ты совсем с катушек слетел?! Какого черта ты рассказал щенку Стилински про бои?!

— Я сам жертва! Эта с виду лапушка напоил меня аконитом и вытянул все тайныыы…

— Стой, ты пил с ребенком?

— О мой Бог! Крис ему уже девятнадцать! Как и твоей драгоценной Эллисон, кстати…

— А причем тут моя дочь? — Крис тут же напрягся.

— Может, при том, что ты все еще не отпускаешь ее позже, чем до десяти, и запрещаешь встречаться с мальчиками? — Питер засмеялся, но тут же замолчал, охая.

— Так тебе и надо, — Крис зло усмехнулся. — Зато твоя Малия бросила университет и укатила с каким-то безродным байкером в закат.

— Да-да, я ужасный отец, — Питер сделал паузу и невинно добавил. — А Эллисон встречается со Скоттом МакКолом.

— Я знаю… Что?! Когда?! Где?! — Крис сжал челюсти, пытаясь сдержать полезшие клыки.

Хейл все же рассмеялся и снова застонал.

— Тебе стоит поумерить свои диктаторские замашки. Элли давно не ребенок. И поверь, она делает все назло тебе.

— Мы ушли от темы, Питер. Не заговаривай мне клыки.

— Оу, а я так надеялся…

— Питеррррр, — Крис зарычал, еле сдерживаясь.

— Ну что ты от меня хочешь? — устало.

— Вправь своему мальчишке мозги!

— Если бы он был моим… — Хейл мечтательно вздохнул, слыша в трубке скрежет. — Я поговорю, но ничего не обещаю. Он знает, чем и как шантажировать.

— В твоем случае ему стоит просто жалобно взглянуть, и ты уже растаял, — синхронно фыркнув, они, не прощаясь, сбросили звонок.

***

— Стоять.

Стайлз прикрыл глаза и резко развернулся, улыбаясь во весь рот:

— Дядя Питер!

— Сейчас я для тебя мистер Хейл.

— Оу, — Стайлз невинно хлопнул ресницами и склонил голову на бок. Питер пытался выдержать взгляд больших медового цвета глаз, но все же сдался первым и опустил глаза. — И что вы хотели, мистер Хейл?

— Во-первых, ты смотрел на часы? Уже больше одиннадцати. Скотт давно пускает слюни на подушку, а он, заметь, старше тебя на год.

— Ага, а во-вторых?

— А во-вторых, ты сейчас получишь ремня, — Питер прищурился и недобро усмехнулся, делая к парню шаг.

Стайлз лишь пожал плечами и сложил руки на груди.

— Ты меня не тронешь.

— Несносный мальчишка, — Хейл тяжело вздохнул и, схватив парня за рукав толстовки, потащил в гостиную, где сидел злой Рафаэль.

— Я кажется луначу… И мне пора спать! — Стайлз попытался вырваться из хватки Питера, но тот лишь одернул парня и заставил встать напротив МакКола. Отпустив Стайлза, Питер сел рядом с Рафаэлем и хищно улыбнулся:

— Рассказывай, солнышко, где был?

— Я задержался на парах, потом случилось такое… — Стайлз уже начал свое излюбленное и проверенное средство, но его тут же заткнули. Рафаэль просто устало поднял руку, и парень замолчал, виновато опуская взгляд.

— Нет-нет-нет, Стайлз! Это может и подействовало бы, но ты уже взрослый! — Рафаэль стукнул по столу ладонью, что вздрогнули все. — Объясни мне, что это за безумная мысль о боях? — МакКол недовольно кинул взгляд на Питера, который рассматривал свой маникюр, стараясь слиться с диваном.

— А… ну… — Стайлз нахмурился, пряча руки в карманы штанов.

— Мы прекрасно знаем, что ты умеешь заливать не хуже соловья.

— Мне надоело, что вы постоянно мне все запрещаете. Не ходи туда, не делай этого! Я рос со Скоттом, я такой же, как вы!

Мужчины переглянулись, Питер покачал головой и встал.

— Солнышко…

— Хватит! Я тебе не китайская ваза древней династии, чтобы меня держать в темном углу и изредка любоваться, когда вам, — он ткнул в мужчин пальцами, — приспичит!

— Стайлз! — Рафаэль поднялся и рыкнул, сверкая глазами.

— Ох! Ты представь, на меня это не действует! Я же бракованный!

Питер схватил Рафаэля за руку, выпуская когти. МакКол же побледнел, а затем резко покраснел от гнева.

— Иди в свою комнату, Стайлз, — Питер кивнул парню на лестницу и с силой усадил друга на диван.

— Зря я его взял…

Стайлз замер на середине лестницы, сжав кулаки и встряхнув головой, он быстро поднялся наверх и со всей силы хлопнул дверью.

Питер вздохнул и сел на кресло, молча смотря перед собой.

— Он вырос. И такой же упрямый, как Джон. Но тебе не следует такое говорить, — Питер раздул ноздри, хищно оскаливаясь.

— Я… да, ты прав, — кивнув, МакКол откинулся на спинку дивана и устало выдохнул. — Но я переживаю за него больше, чем за Скотта. Ты же понимаешь? — он повернул голову к Питеру.

— Да, понимаю. Но ты сам захотел…

— Вот только не надо, Питер, если бы не я, то уверен его взял бы ты!

Хейл пожал плечами и равнодушно уставился на лестницу на второй этаж.

— Все может быть…

***

Стайлз кинул вещи и опустился на пол, судорожно дыша. Скотт тихо вошел и присел рядом с другом.

— Стайлз?.. Что ты делаешь?

Парень осмотрел развороченный шкаф и наполовину собранный чемодан.

— Ничего, Скотт… Иди спать.

Покачав головой, Скотт сел рядом и обнял парня за плечи, зарываясь носом ему в волосы.

— Ты снова поругался с папой?

— Он считает, что я бесполезный кусок мяса…

— Не правда! — Скотт рыкнул и прихватил отросшими клыками Стайлза за кончик уха. — Папа любит тебя. И мама, и я… и даже этот дядя Питер, — Скотт поморщился, вспоминая, как в детстве Питер пугал маленького Скотта, но всегда баловал Стайлза.

— Питер тоже козел, — Стайлз сказал это зло и обиженно, но тут же закусил губу, понимая, что Хейл его прекрасно слышит.

— Он волк… — Скотт нахмурился, смотря на Стайлза.

Не выдержав, Стайлз прыснул и засмеялся, обнимая Скотта и заваливая его на спину.

— Кого я люблю, так это тебя! — парень пристально посмотрел в глаза друга, а тот вдруг сильно покраснел.

— И я тебя… но… я…

— Скотт, ты мне брат.

— Ага, — глупо улыбнувшись, парень подскочил и, схватив Стайлза за руку, принялся рассказывать о сегодняшнем свидании с девушкой его жизни. Стайлзу оставалось только кивать и слушать.

Уже засыпая прямо на полу под бубнеж Скотта, Стайлз вспомнил парня, который сбил его с ног. Почему-то запомнился именно он, а не красивая блондинка.


	3. Глава 3

Остановив байк, Стайлз снял шлем и повернулся к уже слезшему Скотту, который был без шлема.

— Ты же понимаешь, что влетит мне?

Скотт нервничал и торопил Стайлза, чтобы тот слез с мотоцикла и пошел с ним к дому.

— Папа же в Нью-Йорке, — он вцепился Стайлзу в руку и потащил по дорожке к крыльцу.

— Когда ты успел найти друзей? — вырвавшись из рук друга, Стилински поправил кофту и пошел за Скоттом.

— Я же тебе рассказывал! Это Эллисон нас познакомила и пригласила!

— А, ну раз Эллисон, — Стайлз закатил глаза и покачал головой.

Они не успели подняться на крыльцо, как дверь открылась, и уже знакомая Стайлзу блондинка, обнимая темноволосую девушку за шею, радостно оскалилась.

— О, мальчики! А мы только вас и ждем! — Эрика хищно втянула носом воздух и отпустила Эллисон, которая тут же обняла Скотта и завела его в дом.

Стайлз собирался пройти следом, но путь ему преградила Эрика.

— А ты свободен?

— Э… да?..

Эрика засмеялась, пряча клыки и пропуская парня в дом. Прижавшись к его боку всем телом, она схватила его за руку и повела в гостиную, где громко играла музыка и веселились студенты.

— Ты на каком курсе? Первом?

Стайлз кивнул, принимая от странно одетой девушки бокал с пивом, от которого несло аконитом. Сглотнув, он поморщился, понимая, что придется это пить. А когда-то давно, по словам Питера, алкоголь был для людей…

— Эй, прием! — девушка силой заставила его сесть на диван и села сама, прижимаясь грудью к его руке. — Как тебя зовут? — она говорила обычно, не стараясь перекричать музыку.

Стайлз больше прочитал по губам, чем услышал.

— Стайлз.

— Оу… какое необычное имя, а я Эрика! — она улыбнулась и снова показала клыки.

С другой стороны плюхнулся парень, хищно сверкая желтой радужкой, он положил руку на спинку дивана позади Стайлза и сел вполоборота.

— Уже выбрала жертву? — Айзек пьяно улыбнулся и пристально посмотрел на парня, чуть не касаясь его носа своим. Он явно ждал чего-то, Стайлз замер, а сердце пропустило удар. Может, Рафаэль и прав, не стоит Стайлзу лезть к оборотням?

— Ты его пугаешь! — Эрика рыкнула и ударила Айзека по голове.

— Это он тебя боится! — Айзек дернулся и замахнулся на девушку, но не удержавшись, завалился на парня, задел стакан, и все пиво разлилось по штанам Стилински.

Они в ужасе отпрянули от парня, но то лишь поджал губы, резко встал и, спросив, где ванна, ушел.

— Нихрена у него выдержка… — Айзек даже протрезвел.

— Да это только ты на всех бросаешься!

— Че сказала?!

— Милые, не ссорьтесь! — Дэнни сел между братом и сестрой и улыбнулся. — И как он?

Эрика фыркнула и, выпустив когти, аккуратно запустила их в волосы Дэнни, мягко массируя.

— Он натурал.

— Это легко исправить, — Махилани улыбнулся и сжал коленку обиженного Айзека пальцами. Лейхи дернулся, но все же повернулся к парню и сделал несчастный вид:

— Она вечно меня обижает…

— Естественно, ты же младше!

— Всего на пять минут!

Дэнни откинулся на спинку дивана, вздыхая и только сейчас ощущая, что он сел на что-то мокрое.

***

Закрыв дверь, Стайлз прошел к раковине и включил воду, споласкивая липкие руки. Опустив взгляд на брюки, он зарычал и стукнул кулаком по фаянсу.

— Чертовы оборотни!

— А сам ты фея?

Услышав позади себя голос, Стайлз взвизгнул и подскочил, больно ударяясь пальцами о край раковины.

— Твою мать! — резко развернувшись, только сейчас заметил, сидящего на стиральной машинке, парня. В пальцах он держал зажженную сигарету, но та уже истлела больше чем наполовину, и пепел вот-вот должен был упасть незнакомцу на джинсы.

— Ого, не дотерпел? — парень кивнул на пах Стайлза и прищурился.

— Ха, уж ты-то точно знаешь, что это, — Стилински сложил руки на груди и только сейчас понял, почему парень показался таким знакомым. Тот самый, который сбил его. Ну или Стайлз в него врезался.

— Ага, Эрика такая неуклюжая, — пепел все же отвалился, но оборотень лишь дернул ногой, скидывая его на пол.

— А чей это дом?

Парень фыркнул и сверкнул глазами:

— А ты не знаешь?

— Меня притащил Скотт, мой брат…

— Ты МакКол? — парень тут же изменился в лице и пристально осмотрел Стайлза.

— Да?.. Это плохо? — Стайлз сделал шаг назад, понимая, что дела плохи. Может, парень сейчас хочет от него какой-то реакции на свои оборотнические штучки?

— Да нет. Но лучше бы вы оставались там, откуда вылезли.

— То есть? — Стайлз нахмурился, желая поскорее убраться отсюда, желательно сразу домой.

— И без вас было хорошо, — парень бесшумно и плавно спустился на пол и подошел к Стайлзу, наклонившись, он втянул воздух около его шеи и клацнул зубами.

— Кхм, я вам помешала? — Эрика внимательно смотрела на парней. Но больше ее интересовал Стайлз. — Дерек, тебя Джексон ищет… ты ему там что-то должен.

Глянув последний раз на Стайлза, Хейл потерял к нему интерес и вышел из ванной. Помешкав, Эрика все же вошла и закрыла дверь, поворачивая замок.

— А ты странный…

— Что? — Стайлз замер, леденея от ужаса. Он почему-то решил, что она знает его тайну.

— Я хоть и пьяна, но и тогда и сейчас не чувствую твоего волка…

— Я… я… — Стайлз начал отходить, а Эрика наступать. Когда парень уперся спиной в стену, он поднял руки и вздохнул. — Просто…

— У тебя поздний волк? Или ты его так хорошо контролируешь? — Эрика с интересом и восхищением смотрела на Стайлза.

— А, да, поздний… — парень тут же закивал.

— Я только пару раз таких встречала… — она чему-то обрадовалась и схватила Стайлза за руки. — Давай встречаться?

— Эм…я…

— Ты гей? Или девственник? Гей-девственник?!

— О мой Бог…

Эрика замерла, а потом рассмеялась:

— Ты говоришь, как дядя Дерека!

— Оу, я счастлив?.. — Стайлз скривился и был благодарен тому, кто начал долбиться в дверь.

Сбежав от Эрики, он еле нашел Скотта и, извинившись перед Эллисон, утащил друга домой.

***

В кабинете был полумрак, хотя был полдень. Стайлз тихо вошел и прикрыл за собой дверь, снова погружая помещение в тишину и темноту. Медленно опустив рюкзак с плеч, он кинул его к двери и прошел до большого дубового стола. Кресло было повернуто спинкой, и за ним не было видно мужчины. Лишь белый дымок плавно поднимался к потолку.

Обойдя кресло, парень вздохнул и сел на подлокотник. Питер даже не шелохнулся и не открыл глаз. Вытянув из рук мужчины сигарету и затушив в пепельнице, Стайлз наклонился к нему и ткнулся носом в шею. Питер приоткрыл глаза и спихнул парня к себе на колени, обнимая.

— Что случилось?

Стайлз что-то промычал ему в шею, так тихо, что Хейл не смог разобрать. Мужчина не стал торопить его, медленно поглаживая по спине, прислушиваясь к эмоциям парня, но ощущал лишь усталость. Иногда Питер надеялся, что волк в Стайлзе все же есть, и со временем он проявится. Они оберегали Стилински все это время, но невозможно постоянно контролировать чужую жизнь. Мальчик вырос, и маленькие проблемы превратились в большие.

— Я… хочу домой, — Стайлз поднял голову и посмотрел Питеру в глаза.

Нет, все же Стайлз еще его малыш. Улыбнувшись своим мыслям, Питер не сразу сообразил, что парень говорит серьезно.

— Но ты и так дома, солнышко.

— Это не мой дом, — он отвернулся, смотря на плотную штору. — Зачем ты закрыл окно?

— Думал.

— О чем?

— О жизни?..

Стайлз улыбнулся и посмотрел на Питера.

— Ты у меня спрашиваешь?

— Почему ты не поехал домой? — проведя пальцами по волосам парня, Хейл нахмурился, понимая, что они стали короче. — Снова решил побриться налысо?

— Мы с Мелиссой нашли компромисс, — Стайлз сморщил нос, а под пристальным взглядом Питера поправил: — С мамой.

— Я предлагал тебе дистанционное обучение в университете, но ты сам захотел ходить на пары. И прекрасно понимал, что там будет не просто.

— Если я стану бойцом, то это избавит меня…

— От нескольких конечностей, — Питер поджал губы и покачал головой. — Ты же знаешь, что я так же против, как Крис и Рафаэль.

Дверь резко распахнулась и ударилась о стену, по которой пошла трещина.

— Малия совсем сбрендила! Угомони свою дочь!

— А Дерек такой идиот, что полез к МакКолу, и они подрались прямо на баскетбольной площадке!

Питер закатил глаза и, не дав Стайлзу слезть, повернулся на кресле к орущим.

— Замолчали, оба!

— Но!..

— Это…

Дерек напрягся, потому что кроме дяди в комнате никого не ощутил, а Малия скривилась и, фыркнув, отвернулась, пряча загоревшиеся желтым глаза. Стайлз все же слез с колен Питера и встал рядом.

— Что случилось? — Питер прищурился, замечая, что одежда Дерека вся порвана и в крови, но раны уже затянулись. — И почему ты не пошел домой?

— Я… — Дерек тут же притих, одно дело получить усмешку и подколки от дяди, а другое выговор и домашний арест от матери. Которая еще как маленького нашкодившего щенка заставит извиняться перед этим Скоттом.

— Вы уже взрослые для такого, — Питер резко поднял голову и сверкнул глазами, чтобы дети молчали и слушали. — Так что произошло? Малия?

— Дерек подрался с МакКолом из-за Эллисон.

Изогнув бровь, Питер в недоумении посмотрел на покрасневшего племянника.

— Ты серьезно? Тебя все еще задевает та история?

— Ничего меня… — Дерек замолчал, клыки полезли против воли и помешали нормально говорить. А когти впились в ладонь. На пол медленно закапала кровь.

Стайлз вцепился пальцами в столешницу и судорожно выдохнул, белея на глазах.

— Черт! Уведи его отсюда! — Питер резко встал и прижал парня к себе, зажимая ему уши.

Малия переглянулась с Дереком, но не посмела перечить отцу, учуяв искренний страх и тревогу. Они вышли, прикрыв дверь и замерев около нее.

— Это что было?..

— А я откуда знаю, — Малия рыкнула и, услышав, как отец успокаивает Стайлза, сжала зубы и пошла на кухню.

— Кто этот пацан? — Дерек нагнал ее уже у холодильника.

Достав сок, она выпила прямо из пакета и, не закрывая, поставила обратно. Дерек скривился, но промолчал, его больше интересовал парень, который сейчас был с Питером.

— Это Стайлз. Его родители погибли, и МакКолы взяли его к себе. Но, как видишь, папочка всегда хотел мальчика, — иронично изогнув бровь, Малия осмотрела Дерека и вздохнула. — Пойдем, найдем тебе что-нибудь.

— Так он им не родной?.. — Дерек попытался прислушаться, но ничего не услышав, пошел за сестрой наверх.

— Мне хватает того, что папаша от него не отлипает.

Девушка затащила парня в ванную и приказала раздеваться, а сама ушла искать вещи, которые брат периодически забывал у них.

— Все хорошо? — Питер перехватил лицо Стайлза ладонями, поднимая и заставляя посмотреть на себя.

— Да… я… Все хорошо.

— И как ты, скажи, собрался драться? — Питер изогнул бровь и вздохнул, прижимая Стилински к себе.

— Это пройдет…

Они замолчали, каждый думая о своем. Питер обдумывал вариант уехать в Канаду, дистанционно дать Стайлзу образование и жить с ним в каком-нибудь спокойном городке, эгоистично спрятав парня от всего мира. А Стайлз снова переживал тот вечер, когда в их доме появился с виду приличный оборотень. Но как только он понял, что Стайлз человек, в нем что-то перемкнуло, и случился срыв. Стайлзу тогда очень повезло, что оборотень оказался диким и больным, и что его нашли именно Крис и Питер, а не полицейские.

— Стайлз?..

— Что?

— Я отвезу тебя домой, — Питер кивнул парню на дверь, взял ключи от машины и пошел за Стайлзом. Сказав, что скоро вернется, он услышал фырканье дочери и, закатив глаза, пообещал купить ей ее любимые кексы. Не сдержав улыбки, Малия все же пожелала отцу хорошей дороги.

***

— Это хороший вариант.

— Нет, Питер, я против, — Рафаэль нахмурился, ходя по гостиной из стороны в сторону.

— Он здесь спалится, — Хейл вздохнул и потер шею, — Или он влезет в драку, и что тогда?

— Он сам хочет драться…

— Ты бы видел его несколько часов назад.

— Что случилось?! — МакКол резко остановился и красными глазами впился в Хейла.

— Господи, ничего такого! Дерек подрался, кстати, Дерек подрался с твоим сыном, — Питер весело хмыкнул и продолжил, — Ворвался ко мне, выпустил когти и…

— Да что произошло?!

Из кухни вышла встревоженная Мелисса:

— Почему ты кричишь?.. Здравствуй, Питер.

Хейл вежливо кивнул и продолжил:

— Стайлз просто увидел, а точнее услышал, как капает кровь.

— О, Боже, — женщина посмотрела наверх, где в своей комнате Стайлз играл в телефоне. — Как он?

— Все в порядке, и я предложил твоему мужу увезти Стайлза…

— Я же сказал — исключено.

— Но, может, так лучше? — Мелисса закусила губу и посмотрела на Рафаэля, — Подумай о Стайлзе…

— Он мой сын. И твой, — мужчина прищурился.

— Конечно, он наш сын, но…

— Никаких но! Закрыли тему. Если кто и увезет его, то мы всей семьей уедем. Понятно? Разговор окончен, — МакКол ушел наверх.

— Последнее время Стайлз избегает Рафаэля…

Питер поджал губы, промолчав. Он прекрасно знает, почему Стайлз пришел сегодня к нему и почему не хочет разговаривать с МакКолом. Но Мелиссе не надо об этом знать. Оборотни решают все когтями. А лишний раз будоражить воспоминания Стайлза не стоит.


	4. Глава 4

Эрика пнула Айзека и указала на сидящего на трибуне в одиночестве Стайлза.

— Странный он…

— Это потому что не повелся на твои сиськи?

— Да что ты! Даже ты, мой родной брат, на них ведешься!

— Вы опять? — Дэнни оторвался от ноутбука, где удаленно подключился к компьютеру на кафедре математики и скачивал задания на экзамен вместе с ответами.

— Где Дерек и Джексон? — Айзек показал Эрике фак и еле увернулся от когтей.

— Должны скоро подойти. Тренер зачем-то позвал их, — Махилани оторвался от экрана и глянул на Стилински. — Кстати, он же брат Скотта? Но у него другая фамилия?

— Ага, я слышала, что это фамилия матери…

— У них с отцом проблемы? Или может у них разные отцы? — Айзек прищурился, — Как у нас с Эрикой!

— Ты придурок? Как у двойняшек могут быть разные отцы? — Эрика покрутила пальцем у виска и вздохнула.

— Да я вообще не уверен, что ты моя сестра, — парень насупился и отвернулся.

— Вам стоит продавать билеты, как в цирк, — Дэнни выключил ноутбук и взял протянутый Эрикой сэндвич. — Давайте, позовем его к нам?

— Кого — его? — Джексон сел рядом с Эрикой и перехватил ее руку, откусывая от ее сэндвича приличный кусок.

— Эй! Может ты и мой парень, но еда только моя!

— Оу, а моя еда тоже твоя?

— Конечно!

Эрика не успела остановить Айзека, который, резко вскочив, направился к Стайлзу.

— Зря он это… — Джексон посмотрел на идущего к ним Дерека, переписывающегося в телефоне.

— А что случилось? — Эрика и Дэнни тут же уставились на парня, забыв про еду.

— Он же подрался со Скоттом, — Уиттмор махнул рукой, как будто это все объясняет.

— И? — они переглянулись.

— То что он МакКол…

— Что МакКол? — Дерек сел рядом, скидывая рюкзак к рюкзаку Джексона.

— Эм… да ничего…

Все замолчали, когда Айзек вернулся со Стайлзом.

— Привет, — парень кивнул всем, задерживая взгляд на Дереке.

Все поздоровались, кроме Хейла. Эрика, заметив это, недовольно поджала губы, но тут же хитро улыбнулась:

— Где Скотт?

Джексон напрягся, искоса смотря на Дерека. Но Хейл лишь закатил глаза, он прекрасно знал Эрику и понимал, что она специально спрашивает. Ей фиолетово, где этот неудачник.

— Ну… где-то? — Стайлз пожал плечами и переступил с ноги на ногу. — Я… мне пора…

— А зачем ты приходил тогда к Ардженту? — Эрика вцепилась в парня, как клещ. И пока не узнает все, что её интересует, не успокоится.

— Хотел участвовать в боях.

— Ты? — Дерек фыркнул и встал, подходя к Стайлзу. Джексон и Айзек тут же напряглись.

Хейл обошел парня по кругу и остановился, смотря ему в глаза. Они были практически одного роста, Дерек был сантиметров на пять всего выше, но по мускулатуре Стайлз явно уступал.

— И что же за бои?

— Там где… — Стилински прикусил язык, выдавая себя страхом промелькнувшим в глазах.

— Где что? — Эрика непонимающе уставилась на него.

Все ждали ответа, но Стайлза спас раздавшийся рингтон из рюкзака Уиттмора.

— Черт, это Бойд! Сколько времени?

Все тут же спохватились, собирая свои вещи. Дерек закинул рюкзак на плечо и схватил развернувшегося уже Стайлза за локоть, довольно больно сжимая.

— Мы как раз на тренировку, — Стилински понял, что влип, но все отмазки вылетели из головы. — Я его довезу.

Айзек врезался в Дэнни, провожая взглядом едва успевающего за Дереком Стайлза:

— А он его не убьет?

— Ему давно пора переключиться на кого-нибудь другого, — Дэнни повернул лицо парня за подбородок к себе и чмокнул в губы. Айзек заулыбался, тут же обняв Махилани за шею.

— Бойд вас так отлюбит, если через минут двадцать не будете в зале! — Джексон фыркнул и убежал за Эрикой, которая уже была у машины.

— Никакой личной жизни, — Дэнни закатил глаза и, шлепнув Айзека по заднице, побежал за другом.

***

— У меня нет формы… — Стайлз сидел на скамейке в раздевалке и прижимал к себе рюкзак. Он надеялся, что здесь будет Крис, но Джексон сказал, что Арджента нет. Немного удивившись, что сам парень этого не понял.

— Я тебе одолжу! — Айзек без задней мысли протянул парню чистые футболку и шорты.

— Ага… спасибо, — Стайлз кисло улыбнулся и встал, начиная раздеваться.

— Вау, стриптиз! — Эрика зашла в раздевалку и остановилась около двери, прижимаясь спиной к стене.

— Э… — Стайлз резко прикрылся только что снятой кофтой и покосился на других парней. Но те продолжили переодеваться, игнорируя девушку. Быстро натянув футболку, Стайлз замялся, расстегивая джинсы, — черт, у меня же нет кроссовок!

Тут перед его носом появились новые белоснежные кроссовки:

— Купишь такие же, — Джексон пихнул их парню в грудь и ушел на выход, уводя с собой Эрику, которая чуть шею не свернула, смотря на Стайлза.

— Ага… — Стайлз медленно стянул джинсы и надел шорты, все уже ушли, когда он бросил завязывать шнурки и судорожно стал рыться в рюкзаке, ища телефон, который бросил туда в машине Дерека. — Бля… да где же ты?!..

— Что ищешь?

Стайлз вздрогнул, роняя рюкзак и хватаясь за грудь. Дерек нахмурился, подходя к своему шкафчику. Он достал ленту, которой перевязывают костяшки, хотя оборотням ни к чему, но это было с давних времен, и никто не думал отменять устоявшиеся правила. Стилински вообще не помешает кольчуга, о которой ему в детстве читал Питер.

— Телефон, мама просила же…

— Идем, тренировка уже началась, — Дерек запер свой шкафчик и встал напротив парня, сложив руки на груди.

Чертыхнувшись про себя, Стайлз как можно медленно завязал шнурки и встал. Шорты тут же сползли.

— Доходяга, — Дерек задрал Стайлзу футболку, с интересом смотря на его пресс. Подтянув шорты, он крепко завязал их на кривой бантик. — Идем, — он кивнул на выход.

Стайлз сделал пару шагов и резко развернулся, врезаясь всем телом в Хейла.

— А мои вещи?

Дерек смерил парня недовольным взглядом, но развернулся и подошел к рюкзаку Стилински, не дав тому ничего сделать, пихнул его вещи в рюкзак и снова открыл свой шкафчик.

— Нет, стой!..

Но Хейл уже запер дверцу и широко улыбнулся, оголяя вылезшие клыки. Стайлз неуверенно улыбнулся в ответ и быстро развернулся, идя к выходу. Господи, только бы Крис приехал, или Питер.

— А это кто? — Бойд, бета в стае Хейлов, смерил новенького оценивающим взглядом и нахмурился. — Чей он? И его нет в списках…

— Да ладно тебе, Вернон! — Эрика уже вся в крови повисла на канате, ограждающем ринг. — Это МакКол!

— МакКол? — Бойд еще раз осмотрел парня и кивнул ему на скамейку. — Пусть пока посидит.

Стайлз прикрыл глаза, выдыхая.

— Да не переживай, уверена он тебя выпустит, — Эрика подмигнула парню и повернулась к своей противнице, у которой только срослись ребра.

Сев на скамейку, Стилински закусил большой палец и нервно глянул на дверь. Может, пока никто его не замечает по быстрому свалить? Но на ринг вышел Дерек, и Стайлз залип на его прокачанном прессе. Хейл перешел в бета-форму и по команде кинулся на соперника. Стайлз едва успевал рассмотреть, как когти и клыки рвут плоть. Судорожно вдохнув, он прикрыл ладонью рот, ощутив в носу щекочущий запах крови.

— Эй, пацан, с тобой все хорошо? — Бойд, заметив, что новенький уже позеленел, подошел к нему и указал направление к туалету.

Все были поглощены боем, поэтому никто не заметил, как Стайлз убежал. Кроме Эрики. Девушка кивнула Бойду и ушла за Стилински. Зайдя в мужской туалет, она прислушалась и прошла к самой дальней кабинке.

— Как ты?

Дверь резко открылась, а Стайлз выдохнул, пожимая плечами.

— Со мной все в порядке. А ты точно девушка? — Стайлз улыбнулся и, отодвинув Эрику, прошел к раковине, открывая воду. Руки еще тряслись, но он сумел справиться с тошнотой.

— А ты сам не видишь? — Эрика улыбнулась в ответ и вдруг резко прижалась к парню со спины. — Ты человек?

Стайлз забыл, как дышать, замирая и выдавая себя с потрохами. Судорожно облизавшись, он попытался сделать вид, что возмущен, но лишь боязливо глянул на Эрику в отражении зеркала.

— Да ладноооо… Правда что ли?! — девушка округлила глаза, открывая широко рот.

— Нет! То есть, да… но тише!

— Ого… — она резко повернула Стилински к себе за плечи и ощупала, бесцеремонно забралась пальцами ему в рот и схватила за руки, осматривая ногти. — Охереть. Ты и правда человек? Не бракованный волк? Точно? — недоверчиво прищурилась.

— Правда… — он едва успел увернуться от когтей. — С ума сошла?!

Но Эрика не слушала, снова и снова нападая и пытаясь достать Стайлза. Тот был верткий и легко уходил от когтей, но волчица все же достала его, царапая по руке чуть выше локтя. Они замерли, смотря друг другу в глаза. Эрика перевела взгляд на руку и нахмурилась. Но рана не затянулась. У Стайлза не появились ни клыки, ни когти, и в бета-форму он не обратился.

— Пиздец! Ты и правда человек!

Стайлз тут же оказался около нее, зажимая девушке рот.

— Тише ты! — зло шипя.

— Ммм… — Эрика закатила глаза и лизнула ладонь, которую Стайлз тут же убрал, скривившись. Усмехнувшись, девушка схватила парня за воротник футболки и притянула к себе, делая глубокий вдох у его шеи. — Ты странно пахнешь…

— Отвали, а? — отпихнув ее, он подошел к раковине и открыл кран, подставляя царапину под воду.

— Никто не обратит внимания. Айзек постоянно оставляет свои «боевые ранения», — Эрика показала пальцами кавычки и уселась на соседнюю раковину. — А кто еще знает, что ты… — она подвигала бровями.

— МакКолы, Питер и Крис. Ну теперь и ты, — Стайлз вздохнул и прикрыл глаза.

— Да не парься, никому я не расскажу! Но… как ты собирался драться? — она склонила голову, пристально смотря на Стилински.

— Есть бои, где оборотни дерутся, не используя свои примочки, — Стайлз улыбнулся, скалясь и показывая Эрике скрюченные пальцы.

— Хм, не слышала о таком…

— Об этом никто и не знает, я просто вытянул это из Питера…

— О, кстати, Дерек сказал, что ты с Питером того, — она затолкала язык за щеку и пару раз толкнула.

— Чего?.. — у парня челюсть отвисла.

— Ну, что вы любовники…

— С ума сошла?! Он мне как отец!

— Ладно-ладно! — подняв руки, девушка улыбнулась и слезла с раковины. — Идем, а то решат, что мы тут с тобой… — она снова сделала жест языком, на что Стилински скривился. — Эй! А вот это обидно!


	5. Глава 5

Тренировка закончилась, когда Бойд хотел посмотреть на что способен Стайлз, а Эрика, увидев панический взгляд, пропустила сильный удар, привлекая к себе внимание. Вернон отпустил всех по домам, ругая Эрику за невнимательность. Айзек помог сестре доковылять до женской раздевалки, получив еще по морде. Видите ли она не инвалид, и сама может прекрасно дойти. Лейхи не стал поддаваться эмоциям и бросать сестру прямо посреди коридора.

Быстро переодевшись, Айзек и Джексон ушли за Эрикой, а Дэнни, сославшись на какое-то внезапно важное дело ушел, оставляя Дерека и Стайлза наедине.

— Хм… а другие где переодеваются?

— Другие?

— Ну тот парень, с которым ты дрался…

— Тут же переодеваются, — Дерек улыбнулся и стянул мокрые шорты, а потом и трусы.

Стайлз резко отвернулся и судорожно сглотнул:

— Ты не мог бы…

— Не мог бы, что?

Стилински не слышал, как Хейл оказался рядом, вздрогнув, он резко повернул голову, встречаясь с горящим взглядом оборотня.

— Бля… отойди от меня…

Усмехнувшись, Дерек перекинул полотенце через плечо и ушел в душевую. Стайлз тут же принялся переодеваться, вытаскивая свои вещи из рюкзака и кое-как одеваясь. Он натянул кофту наизнанку и задом наперед, а джинсы прямо на шорты. И уже на пороге столкнулся нос к носу с Крисом.

— Куда-то спешишь? — Арджент зубасто улыбнулся и схватил парня за шкирку, принюхиваясь и рыкнув, утащил Стилински за собой.

***

Крис привез парня домой, едва успевая поймать его у самой двери и хватая за руку повыше локтя. Заведя его в дом, он позвал Мелиссу и, только когда женщина вышла в прихожую, отпустил парня.

— Где Рафаэль?

— На работе… что случилось? — женщина была взволнована, чувствуя, что от Стайлза идет кислый запах стыда, а Крис еле сдерживает свою альфа-силу.

— Ты не могла бы попросить его приехать? Это важно.

— Да, конечно, сейчас… Стайлз иди к себе, — Мелисса проводила парня взглядом и пошла звонить мужу.

Крис достал телефон и набрал Хейла. Хватило назвать лишь имя, чтобы Питер бросил все дела.

В гостиной стояла оглушающая тишина. Мелисса и Скотт были выставлены из дома, а трое альф устроили Стилински допрос.

— Да ничего не было! Я ни с кем не дрался! Ты же меня всего ощупал! — Стайлз кинул недовольный взгляд на Питера, который, примчавшись, первым делом осмотрел парня с головы до ног.

— Но мог, — Крис прищурился, — Бойд сказал, что готов был уже выпустить тебя на ринг.

— Да, но…

— Странно, что Эрика пропустила такой удар, — Питер оторвал взгляд от своих рук и посмотрел внимательно на парня.

— О Боже… да! Она знает!

— Чудесно! Кто еще знает?! — МакКол резко вскочил, хватаясь за волосы.

— Никто… никто больше не знает!

— Успокойся, Эрика умеет держать язык за зубами, — Крис был уверен в своей бете.

— Я же вам говорил, что нельзя его здесь оставлять…

— То есть? — Стайлз напрягся, смотря на Хейла.

— Наверное, ты прав, — Рафаэль нахмурился.

— О чем вы?!

— Ты думаешь так будет лучше? — Крис глянул сперва на Питера, потом на МакКола.

— Я вообще-то здесь, — Стайлз скрипнул зубами.

— И мы этому безумно рады. А мог быть в морге, — Питер встал, делая шаг к Стайлзу, а парень по инерции отступил. — Вот как, значит.

Стайлз промолчал, он действительно сейчас был готов получить от Питера удар.

— Скоро твое двадцатилетие. И ты должен решить…

— А смысл? — Стилински фыркнул, — Умереть от укуса или от когтей какого-нибудь чокнутого оборотня?!

— Не забывайся, мальчик, — когда Питер начинал говорить холодным, чужим тоном, дела были действительно плохи.

— А то, что? Побьешь меня? Накажешь? — Стайлз усмехнулся, — Скотт так завидовал мне, когда за наказание получал когтями, а меня просто ставили в угол. Только он не понимал, что от такого удара я, никчемный человечишка, просто сдохну!

— Стайлз, — Крис нахмурился, делая к парню шаг.

— Отвалите от меня! Лучше бы я умер вместе с ними! — развернувшись, он забежал на второй этаж и захлопнул дверь в свою комнату, запирая на щеколду, которая по сути была бесполезной.

Оборотни переглянулись, но ничего не сказали. Крис ушел первым, а Питер вышел с Рафаэлем на крыльцо, закуривая.

— Тебе не стоило так говорить.

— Я сказал это сгоряча. Ты же знаешь.

— Его вырвали из привычной жизни уже второй раз. В этом городе он в опасности.

— Я не могу снова все бросить и уехать, — МакКол потер лоб и покачал головой.

Питер глянул на темное окно комнаты Стайлза и едва улыбнулся:

— Прими решение и сообщи.

***

— Ты опять один? — Эрика повисла на спине Стайлза и улыбнулась. — Эй? — заметив настроение парня, она перехватила его за руку, разворачивая к себе. — Что-то случилось? Тебе Дерек что-то сделал? — она рыкнула и развернулась, собираясь найти Хейла.

Стайлз едва успел ее догнать на входе в аудиторию.

— Нет, не он.

Девушка резко остановилась и повернулась к Стилински:

— Точно?

— Да! Вчера Крис…

Эрика приложила палец к губам и мотнула головой. Заведя Стайлза под лестницу, которой уже никто не пользовался, она села на пол и усадила парня рядом.

— Хоть в аудиториях и изоляция, но в коридоре все услышат.

— А здесь? — Стайлз нахмурился, осматриваясь.

— А здесь далеко, — хлопнув его по плечу, она зашептала. — Так что Крис?

— Эм… ну Бойд рассказал ему, что я пришел на тренировку, и… — он нахмурился, — а обязательно шептать?

— Да нет, — Эрика подмигнула и улыбнулась.

— Мда, короче, влетело мне вчера, — закусив губу, он помедлил, раздумывая стоит ли говорить девушке, но все же решился. — Кажется, они хотят что-то со мной сделать…

— Оу, укусить?!

— А… ну и это… но нет, что-то другое…

— А сам ты чего хочешь?

Стайлз горько усмехнулся и пожал плечами.

— Послушай… — Эрика резко замолчала, а через секунду послышались голоса.

— Так и знал, что ты здесь! — Джексон нахмурился, смотря, как его девушка вплотную сидит рядом с другим парнем.

— У нас женские секреты!

— Оу, ты из Стайлза уже женщину сделала? — Айзек фыркнул и обхватил трубочку губами, вытягивая последние капли сока из упаковки.

— Если я еще раз пропущу пару, то мать меня кастрирует! — Дерек пихнул Айзека и усмехнулся, смотря на Стайлза. — Тебя вчера Крис забрал?

— Ага… — Стайлз шумно сглотнул и уставился на Эрику.

— Ладно! Раз мы все равно опоздали на пару, то может в кафе? — девушка резко поднялась, хватая свою сумку и помогая встать Стайлзу. Она вцепилась ему в руку, игнорируя недовольный взгляд Джексона.

Проходя мимо Хейла, Стайлз кинул на него взгляд, но тут же отвел, замечая, что парень пристально смотрит на него. Вспомнив вчерашний инцидент, Стайлз вдруг резко покраснел и нахмурился, услышав позади себя смешок.

***

Вернувшись домой, Стайлз проскользнул на второй этаж и тихо вошел в свою комнату. От Мелиссы, конечно, не осталось незамеченным возвращение парня, но она хотя бы не стала его трогать. Он скинул рюкзак у кровати, заваливаясь лицом вниз.

Улыбнувшись, Стайлз вспомнил сегодняшний вечер. Вот чего ему не хватало. Друзей, общения, проводить вместе время и не бояться постоянно нарваться на оборотня, который может убить его одним неосторожным движением. В его окружении были только семья и Питер с Крисом. Конечно, Скотта ему никто не заменит. Он навсегда останется его братом и лучшим другом, но хотелось чего-то нового.

Выдохнув, Стайлз сел и потянулся за рюкзаком, доставая телефон. У него появилось пять новых контактов. А Эрика добавила его в общий чат. Разговоры оборотней часто сводились к клыкам, когтям и какого цвета волк у каждого. И вот тогда Стайлз понял, что не зря рассказал Эрике свой секрет. Она ловко переводила тему со Стайлза на что-то другое. Мысли парня резко перескочили на Дерека. Вот он точно черный волк. Красивый, сильный, с мягкой шерстью… Поймав себя за такими мыслями, Стилински замер и нахмурился. Хватит думать о Хейле.

Открыв чат, Стайлз пролистал переписку и заметил, что на аватаре Дерека изображен черный лис.

Сти: А почему лис, а не волк?

Эри: О! Потому, что Дерек возомнил себя лисой)))

Айзи: Ага, говорил, что он особенный и вместо волка превращается в лису=)

Дер: Эй не было такого!

Джекс: Было, было. Даже твоя мама рассказывала всем эту историю)

Дер сменил аватар. Теперь там была его фотография, где парень белозубо улыбался, выпустив клыки и в солнцезащитных очках.

Дэнни: Ну просто мачо)

Ребята начали сыпать комментариями, а Стайлза отвлек тихий стук в дверь. Спрятав телефон под подушку, он прочистил горло:

— Войдите.

Дверь приоткрылась, и в проем просунулась кудрявая голова Скотта:

— Сти, не спишь еще?

Улыбнувшись, Стайлз мотнул отрицательно головой и похлопал рядом с собой по кровати, приглашая Скотта войти. Парень тихо прикрыл дверь и сел рядом со Стайлзом, виновато и неуверенно улыбаясь.

— Я… Мы с тобой что-то давно не общались…

— Да ладно. Я понимаю. Первая любовь, — Стилиснки пихнул друга плечом и улыбнулся.

— Ага. Эллисон очень классная! — парень мечтательно закатил глаза, но тут же спохватился. — Слушай, я хотел тебя позвать… У Эллисон есть подруга… и мы…

— Пойти с вами на свидание, что ли? — Стайлз тут же напрягся.

— Ну, если ты свободен…

— Она же оборотень?

Скотт нахмурился, не понимая к чему клонит друг.

— Конечно…

— Так вот, я думаю, это плохая идея.

МакКол приоткрыл рот, собираясь уже запротестовать, но все же осознал, почему Стайлз против.

— Но я уже сказал, что ты придешь… — закусив губу, парень посмотрел на Стайлза щенячьим взглядом.

— Да уж, — вздохнув, Стайлз задумался. — И когда?

— В субботу...

— Хорошо, но только один раз! — Скотт радостно вскрикнул и повалил парня на кровать, обнимая. Тут же вскочив, он кинулся в свою комнату сообщить новость Эллисон.

Застонав, Стайлз закрыл лицо ладонями. Немного полежав без движения, он резко сел и достал телефон. Открыв личные сообщения, он написал Эрике:

Сти: Мне нужна твоя помощь!

Эри: Что случилось?

Сти: У меня в субботу свидание

Эри: Оу, и чем я тебе помогу?  
Найти яйца не можешь?)))

Сти: Она оборотень

Эри: Это конечно проблема  
Что это она)))  
Шучу!  
Кто?

Сти: Подруга Эллисон…

Эри: Лидия?

Сти: Я не знаю имени

Эри: Ну ты даешь. Ладно, от меня-то, что требуется?

Сти: Пойдешь со мной

Эри: И как ты себе это представляешь?

Сти: Будешь поблизости на всякий случай  
Пожалуйста

Эри: Хорошо! Но с тебя причитается!

Сти: Договорились! Ты лучшая!

Эри: О, я знаю))

Попрощавшись с Эрикой, Стайлз отложил телефон и хотел немного полежать, прежде чем пойти в душ. Но так и уснул в одежде и с включенным светом.


	6. Глава 6

В пятницу Стайлз вернулся с пар после обеда и решил немного вздремнуть. Но проспал до вечера. Потянувшись, парень почесал живот и усмехнулся, когда тот заурчал. Быстро поднявшись, он спустился вниз, доставая из холодильника паэлью и ставя в микроволновку.

Мелисса и Рафаэль решили устроить себе романтический вечер, а Скотт как обычно в последнее время был с Эллисон и ее друзьями. Стайлз успел только поесть и отнести тарелку в раковину, как раздался дверной звонок.

Подойдя к двери, он, несмотря в глазок и не спрашивая кто там, распахнул дверь. На пороге стоял Хейл. Дерек Хейл. Изогнув в недоумении бровь, Стайлз сложил руки на груди и привалился плечом к дверному косяку.

— Дерек?

— Стайлз.

— Ты ошибся домом?

Осмотревшись по сторонам, Дерек усмехнулся, показывая человеческие клыки, и покачал головой.

— Это же твой дом? — когда Стайлз кивнул, Дерек кивнул в сторону прихожей. — Пустишь?

Стилински напрягся, но тут же расслабился и пропустил оборотня в дом.

— Что ты хотел?

Хейл прошел в гостиную, по пути осматриваясь.

— А Скотт дома? — Дерек сел на диван и снова осмотрелся. — Мило.

— Ну это скажи спасибо Ме… маме. Ее заслуга, — Стайлз привалился боком к креслу и покачал головой. — Скотта нет.

— А…

— Он с Эллисон.

Дерек пристально посмотрел на парня и фыркнул:

— Мне все равно.

— Тогда зачем ты все же пришел?

— Мать узнала про драку и заставила… — поймав на себе насмешливый взгляд, Дерек вдруг резко оскалился, — о, ну пошути про маменькиного сыночка!

Стайлз лишь пожал плечами. Он чуть не ляпнул, что если бы его мама была жива, то он непременно бы слушался ее.

— Я так не думаю…

Повисла пауза. Дерек уже собирался встать, но Стайлз предложил остаться и подождать Скотта. Заодно посмотреть вместе фильм. Хейл кивнул и остался сидеть на месте. Притащив с кухни колу и большую упаковку чипсов, Стайлз сел рядом с парнем и включил плазму.

Стайлз так увлекся фильмом, что не сразу сообразил, что Дерек делает. Хейл как-то внезапно и резко оказался рядом и полез с поцелуями. Стилински отпрянул от него, смотря во все глаза. Он машинально вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони.

— Какого ты делаешь?

— А что? Так противно? — Дерек прищурился, следя за действиями парня.

Стайлз резко убрал руку и нахмурился.

— Я не понимаю…

— Да ладно. Скажи, что не хотел этого.

Нахмурившись, Стайлз отсел подальше и мотнул головой.

— Но… я же чувствовал, что ты… — Дерек нахмурился и глянул растерянно на экран. — Ладно, я лучше пойду.

Он резко встал и вышел из гостиной. Очнувшись, Стайлз вскочил, чтобы догнать Хейла, но тот уже ушел.

— Идиот… — Стайлз закусил губу и стукнулся лбом о стену. Потерев ушибленное место, он вернулся на диван и обхватил колени, прижимая к груди. Не стоило ему оставаться с оборотнем наедине. Ведь Стайлз ничего не чувствует, а захоти Дерек чего-то большего? Все могло закончиться очень печально для Стилински.

Дотронувшись до своих губ, Стайлз резко покраснел. Ему совсем не было противно. Но все произошло так неожиданно. Да и не нравится ему Дерек в этом плане. Вот совсем. Взяв со стола телефон, Стайлз разблокировал его и тут же увидел новое сообщение:

Дер: Не знаю, что на меня нашло  
Больше не повторится. Прости

Стайлз замер, перечитывая раз за разом. Он несколько раз печатал ответ, но стирал написанное. В итоге отправив лишь:

Сти: Ок.

Дерек тоже начал печатать, но ничего не отправил.

***

— Ты просто воняешь грустью, — Эрика зажала нос пальцами и поморщилась.

Стайлз лишь пожал плечами и остановился, когда девушка схватила его за руку. Скотт, Эллисон и Лидия уже ждали в кафе. Осмотревшись, Эрика потащила парня в небольшой сквер поблизости. Усадив Стилински на скамейку, уставилась на него:

— Что случилось?

— Меня поцеловал Дерек, — Стайлз в ужасе распахнул глаза и зажал себе рот ладонью.

— Вау, — Эрика свистнула и улыбнулась.

— Как ты это делаешь?..

— Я наполовину ведьма, — она подмигнула и заулыбалась. — Шучу! Какие ведьмы? Это все сказки!

— Да уж…

— Но ты и Хейл… — она скептически посмотрела на Стайлза.

— То есть? — парень тут же напрягся.

— Да нет! Не в том смысле. Ты классный, просто Дерек…

— Что Дерек?

Эрика вдруг резко подняла палец вверх, прислушиваясь.

— Скотт уже не знает, как оправдаться, что тебя нет.

Вздохнув, парень потер сзади шею:

— Может, не стоит идти?

— Ну уж нет. Так нельзя, дорогуша. Вставай и топай, — она схватила его за руку, когда Стайлз уже поднялся. — Просто представь самый смешной случай произошедший со Скоттом.

Стилински тут же заулыбался, а Эрика подмигнула ему и, пожелав удачи, показала большой палец.

***

— Было весело, — Лидия поднялась на носочки и чмокнула Стайлза в щеку. Они стояли на крыльце дома Мартин. Стайлз видел, что Лидия совершенно не заинтересована в нем, как в парне. И больше приятельских отношений между ними ничего не будет. Но отшить парня сразу ей не позволяла воспитанность.

— Да. Пока.

Дождавшись, когда Лидия зайдет в дом, он посмотрел по сторонам и пошел вдоль дороги.

— Эй!

Из кустов послышалось шуршание, и Стайлза ущипнули за ягодицу.

— Черт! Эрика!

Девушка улыбнулась и вылезла из кустарника, отряхиваясь.

— Все же быть шпионкой это не мое! С тебя большая сырная пицца и имбирный эль!

— Да хоть ящик, если ты больше не будешь так делать!

— А что? Ты испугался? — девушка зубасто улыбнулась и сверкнула глазами.

— Я задумался…

— Да-да, — она схватила Стайлза под руку и потащила на другую сторону улицы, к своей машине.

Усадив парня, Эрика села за руль и, заведя машину, тут же включила на всю громкость магнитолу. Она вдавила педаль газа, и машина, взвизгнув покрышками, помчалась по дороге. Стайлз нахмурился, качая головой. Когда он попытался что-то сказать, Эрика все же выключила музыку и пожаловалась:

— Мои уши…

— Сама виновата.

— Что?!

— Говорю, нечего было включать так громко.

— Я не слышу!

Стайлз закатил глаза, а девушка заулыбалась и пихнула парня в плечо, привлекая внимание:

— Знаешь, анекдот… — она немного сбавила скорость, — разговаривает глухой с геем?

— Нет, — Стайлз пожал плечами.

— Что? — Эрика заулыбалась, резко выкручивая руль и едва вписываясь в поворот. И тут же снова давя на газ.

— Стой!!!

Девушка резко затормозила, а Стайлз чуть не вписался носом в торпеду. И как бы он потом объяснил, почему его «маска панды» не сошла за пару часов?

— Да ты вообще водить умеешь?!

— Оу… ну… — она виновато посмотрела на Стайлза, который уже собирался выйти из машины.

— Стой-стой! Хочешь сам поведи!

Стилински вздохнул и поменялся с девушкой местами, заводя машину и плавно трогаясь с места.

— Я всегда так вожу… мы же оборотни…

— Но не бессмертные же.

— Лучше расскажи, как прошло свидание?

— Да нормально…

— Но Дерек круче, правда?

— Д… Что?! О чем ты? — Стайлз нахмурился, отвлекаясь на Эрику.

— Следи за дорогой, — девушка кивнула на лобовое стекло.

Вернув внимание на дорогу, Стайлз покачал головой:

— Дереку же нравится Эллисон?

— А… да нет, — Эрика махнула рукой и улыбнулась. — Просто Элли такая… — пожевав нижнюю губу, она усмехнулась — не может отказать, когда ей признаются. Потому она и встречалась со всеми. Кроме Дерека.

— И почему?

— Ну он раз двадцать предлагал, но Арджент ни в какую, — посмотрев на Стайлза, Эрика заулыбалась. — Ладно, тебе расскажу! Ты же мой челобро!

— Кто? — Стайлз поморщился.

— Ну человек и бро, — она изогнула бровь и махнула рукой, загораживая парню обзор.

— Эрика!

— В общем, Элли и Дерек росли вместе. И Эллисон считает его братом. А сам понимаешь — встречаться с братом… — она заулыбалась.

— Но они же не?..

— Конечно, нет! Но вот такая Эллисон.

— Так почему она ему этого не скажет?

— А черт его знает. Пойми, что у нее там в голове, — Эрика постучала пальцем по виску и достала телефон. — О, наши зависают в заброшенном доме. Давай с нами?

— Я не уверен, что это хорошая идея…

— Да ладно, все думают, что ты просто бракованный. Никому и в голову не придет, что ты человек, — Эрика больно пихнула его в плечо.

— Но вы же превращаетесь…

— Да все будет хорошо! Сворачивай тут!

Эрика потянулась к рулю и резко выкрутила его.

— Да чтоб тебя!

— Прости, — девушка виновато улыбнулась, но видно было, что она ни капельки не сожалеет.

***

С того дня Стайлз стал постоянно пропадать с оборотнями. Рафаэль уверил Питера, что с парнем все хорошо и не надо его увозить. Стайлз только нашел друзей и ничто ему не угрожает. Крис позволил Стайлзу приходить на тренировки, но предупредил Бойда, что у Стилински индивидуальные занятия с самим Арджентом.

Питер скрипел зубами, но выдавливал из себя улыбку, понимая, что Стайлз действительно счастлив. И помимо друзей, кажется нашел свою любовь. Правда, сам парень этого еще не понимал. Но, как он смотрел, как пах, когда был рядом с Дереком, не оставляло сомнений, что Стайлз по уши влюблен. Только куда приведут эти отношения? Питер с предвкушением и ужасом ждал того дня, когда, узнав, что Стайлз человек, Дерек отвернется от него. И тогда Питер увезет его, даже не спрашивая ни у кого разрешения.

Стайлз забежал к себе в комнату и замер, смотря на сидящего за столом Питера.

— Питер…

— Здравствуй, Стайлз. Ты не рад меня видеть?

Парень напрягся сильнее, отводя взгляд. Хейл медленно поднялся и подошел к нему. Провел пальцами по открытому участку шеи и втянул воздух.

— От тебя просто воняет Дереком, — Стилински пошел пятнами, распахивая глаза и дергаясь от мужчины в сторону. — Неужели угадал?

— Ты! — Стайлз резко повернулся, смотря на иронично улыбающегося Питера.

— До сих пор не понимаю, как ты это делаешь… Скрываешь запахи… эмоции… Может, ты все же не человек?

Хейл склонил голову, пристально рассматривая парня.

— Зачем ты пришел?

— Ах, да. Если ты не передумал, то сегодня состоится бой, и я бы мог тебя на него провести.

Стайлз недоверчиво посмотрел на Хейла и закусил губу, но не смог сдержать улыбки.

— Правда?

— Разве я тебя когда-нибудь обманывал, солнышко?

— Нет… но ты же на меня зол…

— С чего ты это взял? — Питер перестал улыбаться, замирая.

— Я тогда… такое наговорил… — Стайлз отвел взгляд. В комнате четко запахло чувством вины и раскаяния.

— Я тоже был подростком и все прекрасно понимаю, — Питер растянул губы в улыбке, но веселья в ней не было ни капли. — Я люблю тебя.

— И я тебя… — Стайлз сделал к Питеру шаг и, не удержавшись, повис у него на шее, как делал это с детства.

Питер тут же обнял его и зарылся носом ему в шею, прикрывая глаза. Когда Стайлза только приютили МакКолы, мальчик долго не разговаривал, давая всегда односложные ответы. Но Питер нашел способ расшевелить его. Каждый раз оставаясь у МакКолов, он приходил к Стайлзу волком и спал с ним, согревая и оберегая. Постепенно мальчишка оттаял и стал самим собой. Но по настоящему откровенным был только с Питером.

Хейлу пришлось выражать все чувства и эмоции словами. Так как у Стайлза не было волка, который на ментальном уровне принимал бы все. А волк Питера странно относился к парню. Он его любил, но все же держал дистанцию, не давая человеку делать необдуманные, завязанные только на эмоциях поступки.

— Так что у тебя с Дереком?

Стайлз напрягся и сделал шаг назад.

— Да ничего у нас нет! Ты прямо как Эрика! — закатив глаза, парень, не стесняясь, начал раздеваться, чтобы пойти в душ.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты с ним так тесно общался.

— Причина?

— Ты и сам ее прекрасно знаешь.

— Чудесно! И с кем мне тогда общаться? С тобой? Крисом? Может, мне вообще за Скотта замуж выйти?!

Питер пожал плечами и сложил руки на груди.

— А почему не Эрика?

— Да я лучше сам пойду в пасть к дикому, но с Эрикой точно не сойдусь!

Усмехнувшись, Хейл посмотрел на часы и покачал головой.

— У тебя три часа, и я за тобой заеду. Будь готов.

— Даже раньше, — Стайлз улыбнулся и, взяв чистое полотенце, вышел вместе с Питером из комнаты.


	7. Глава 7

Стайлз сидел рядом с Питером в первом ряду, с ужасом и трепетом наблюдая, как оборотни, не применяя своих сил, дерутся на ринге. Хейл же скучающе смотрел на поединок, иногда морщась от слишком громких выкриков с задних рядов. Здесь крутились довольно большие деньги и вход был ограничен.

— Нравится? — мужчина перевел взгляд на парня и улыбнулся, понимая, что Стайлз поглощен боем.

— А-ага… — Стилински едва посмотрел на Хейла и снова устремил взгляд на ринг.

— Крис добивается того, чтобы их разрешили, как отдельный вид спорта. Но пока очень мало кто из оборотней может сдерживать себя в бою. Даже у этих иногда выступают клыки или когти.

— Я не заметил, — Стайлз закусил губу. Естественно не заметил, он же не оборотень.

Но Питер даже не думал смеяться. Он лишь дернул уголками губ и вздохнул:

— Ты все еще этого хочешь?

Дождавшись конца боя, Стайлз только тогда повернулся к Питеру и посмотрел ему в глаза:

— А что еще ты мне предлагаешь?

Питер уже открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но так ничего не сказав, закрыл и напрягся. Через секунду к ним подошла красивая волчица с выпущенными когтями и клыками.

— Питер, дорогой!

— Кали, — Хейл сдержанно улыбнулся, но даже и не подумал встать.

— Твои манеры, как всегда, идеальны, — она криво улыбнулась и перевела взгляд на Стайлза, прищуриваясь. — Потянуло на молоденьких?

— Как и тебя, — Хейл кинул взгляд в сторону, где неподалеку мялись два молоденьких оборотня.

Женщина покрылась пятнами от злости, но лишь сверкнула красной радужкой и, не прощаясь, ушла.

— Она альфа?.. — Стайлз в шоке смотрел на уходящую женщину.

— Да. Ее муж был альфой, но он умер. А так как детей у них не было, то сила перешла к ней.

— Но такое… а братья?.. Племянники?

— Почему тебя это так удивило? — Питер изогнул бровь, — Это не редкое явление, когда женщина альфа стаи.

— Но я читал, что только мужчины…

— Ах, это, — мужчина махнул рукой. — Предрассудки бывшего поколения. Когда еще в стаях были люди.

Глаза у парня тут же загорелись любопытством.

— В стаях были люди?.. Обычные?

Питер встал, направляясь к выходу.

— Я точно не знаю, но говорят, что они придавали стае силы. И нет… не просто люди.

— А кто? — Стайлз догнал Хейла и схватил за рукав пиджака, заставляя повернуться к себе лицом.

— Что-то вроде правой руки вожака.

— Но они что-то умели?..

— Стайлз, это просто легенды, — Питер грустно улыбнулся и погладил парня по руке, которой тот все еще крепко сжимал ткань.

Больше ничего не спросив, парень разжал пальцы и вышел следом за Питером на воздух. Хейл тут же прикурил, а Стайлз всю дорогу до дома был молчалив и задумчив.

— Послушай, не забивай свою умную голову всякими глупостями, — Питер щелкнул парня по кончику носа и улыбнулся.

— Я и… Я же совершенно обычный…

— Ты особенный, — Хейл наклонился к нему и прижался носом к носу.

— Питер, я серьезно, а ты все… — Стайлз отпихнул от себя Хейла и, отстегнув ремень безопасности, который Питер сам постоянно застегивал, вышел из машины. — Спасибо за вечер.

— Пожалуйста, солнышко, — Питер проводил его взглядом, пока Стайлз не зашел в дом и только тогда уехал.

***

Дерек обхватил губами трубочку и посмотрел на Стайлза. Но тот никак не отреагировал на покушение на свое любимое молоко.

— Стайлз?

— А? — парень перевел взгляд на Хейла и улыбнулся, машинально проводя пальцами по его волосам.

Дерек замер, прикрывая глаза и подставляясь под нежные прикосновения.

— Опять вы тут разврат устроили, — Эрика плюхнулась на стул напротив парней и помахала Айзеку, который нес огромный поднос.

Парни тут же сели ровно и недовольно посмотрели на девушку.

— А ты опять в своих непонятных мечтах?

— Нет, Стайлз, это как раз ты где-то вечно витаешь. Видимо эти облака очень далеко от земли…

Стилински изогнул бровь, пихая под столом Эрику ногой.

— О чем вы? — Дерек переводил взгляд с парня на девушку, но так и не дождался ответа.

— Как можно столько есть и быть такой тощей?! — Айзек поставил поднос, с которого на стол упали три пирожка.

— Ты мне просто завидуешь! Сам вечно на диетах сидишь, — Эрика заулыбалась и принялась за первый из трех гамбургеров.

— Я не виноват, что нормальный… — Айзек вздохнул и взял свой салат. — А вы уже поели?

Дерек вздохнул и посмотрел на молоко Стайлза.

— Я да, а он только молоко свое хлещет.

— Тоже следит за фигурой, — Эрика подмигнула Стайлзу и кинула хитрый взгляд на Дерека. — Для тебя старает… Ауч!

Стайлз снова пнул Эрику и мило улыбнулся.

— Что-то мы давно Джексона не видели. Ты его на завтрак умяла?

Дерек и Айзек засмеялись, на что девушка лишь закатила глаза и показала фак.

— Посмотрим, как тебя умнут, — она прищурилась и растянула губы в усмешке, показывая клыки.

Стайлз напрягся, а все как по команде уставились на него. Дерек не понимал, почему парень не отвечает Эрике тем же. Да, у них был разговор, что волк Стайлза бракованный, но что-то же должно у парня быть? Клыки, когти, хотя бы сверкнуть глазами или рыкнуть.

— Отвали от него, — Дерек нахмурился и решил, что поговорит со Стайлзом наедине.

Эрика, уловив, что Хейл не шутит, пожала плечами и продолжила есть, не затрагивая больше эту тему.

— Ты домой? — Дерек дошел со Стайлзом до стоянки, подходя к своей машине и смотря на то, как Стайлз надевает шлем.

— Да… А есть предложения?

— Скоро полнолуние… и я хотел позвать…

— Нет! — слишком быстро и резко. — То есть… я всегда провожу его в своей стае… ты же понимаешь…

— Оу, да… Мы все проводим его в своих стаях. Но в лесу встречаемся…

— Но я не превращаюсь в волка.

— Кхм, но и такие как ты тоже с нами…

— В твоей стае кто-то есть? — Стайлз внимательно посмотрел на Дерека.

— В моей нет… — Хейл поморщил нос и покрутил в пальцах ключи от машины. — Но… если ты согласился бы…

— Прости, но точно не в этот раз, — Стайлз закусил губу и ощутил, что Дерек обиделся.

— Ладно, я понял.

Хейл развернулся и ушел к своей машине. Резко сорвавшись с места, он уехал, даже не взглянув на парня.

— Вот, козел.

— Но он не виноват, что я… не могу… — Стайлз повернулся к Эрике.

— Но в принципе он прав. Бракованные тоже с нами проводят полнолуние.

— Но у них что-то проявляется под силой Луны. Клыки, когти… А я так и останусь человеком. К тому же мы уже проверяли.

— И?

— Скотт попытался загнать меня и укусить.

— Ну хоть не это… — Эрика тут же подняла ладони вверх и виновато улыбнулась. — Сорри.

— Господи, у тебя все мысли только об этом. Может, ты действительно парень?

— Хочешь проверить, сладенький?

— Боже упаси.

Эрика надула губы и обиженно фыркнула.

— Ну и катись к своему Хейлу.

— Сомневаюсь, что он мой… — Стайлз сел на байк и завел его. — До завтра.

Девушка вздохнула и напряглась, ощущая на себе пристальный взгляд. Оглядевшись, она никого подозрительного не заметила. Айзек пихнул ее локтем, не дозвавшись.

— Ты чего? — он осмотрелся, но ничего подозрительного не заметил.

— Да показалось. Идем.

***

Выйдя на крыльцо, Стайлз спрятал руки в карманы и замедлил шаг, увидев у припаркованной машины Дерека.

— А Эрика?

— Она сказала, что не успевает и попросила меня тебя забрать.

— Ясно… — Стилински молча сел в машину и тут же уставился в окно.

В салоне тихо играла музыка, было тепло и пахло Дереком. Стайлз незаметно втянул носом воздух и напрягся, услышав смешок. Но за всю поездку они не обмолвились ни словом.

Когда Дерек припарковался, Стайлз первым вышел из машины и, не дожидаясь парня, пошел к кинотеатру. Билеты оказались у Дерека, а вот остальные оказывается подхватили какую-то кишечную инфекцию. Все разом. И не смогли прийти. Парни переглянулись и синхронно закатили глаза.

— Пойдем без них? — Дерек протянул Стайлзу билет.

— Раз приехали. К тому же не вижу смысла из-за них портить себе вечер.

Дерек кашлянул, отворачиваясь. Неужели Стилински настолько идиот, что не догоняет ситуацию? Ребята специально оставили их наедине.

— Идем, что застыл? — Стайлз схватил Дерека за руку и потянул к залу.

Все начало фильма Стайлз ерзал по сидению и никак не мог найти удобное положение. Хейл чертыхнулся и схватил парня за руку, переплетая их пальцы и укладывая себе на ногу.

— Успокойся.

Стайлз только сильнее напрягся и замер, как статуя. Но спустя пять минут, он уже был весь в фильме и его совершенно не волновало, что его рука в руке парня. Он то с силой сжимал пальцы, то наоборот едва прикасался к чужим. Когда настал самый напряженный момент, Стайлз резко повернулся к Дереку и сжал его ладонь.

— Они все умерли, что ли?..

— Ну не все… — Дерек даже не думал следить за сюжетом. Он практически весь фильм смотрел на Стайлза. На его мимику, губы, глаза. Сейчас его совсем не волновало, что у Стайлза бракованный волк. Его тянуло к парню, и хотелось, чтобы Стилински ответил взаимностью.

— Дер?..

— М?.. — Хейл поднял на него горящие каким-то странным оранжевым светом глаза.

— Ого…

А дальше оба даже под самыми ужасными пытками не смогли сказать, что произошло. Их как магнитом потянуло друг к другу. Стайлз очнулся только, когда над ними раздался крик. Оторвавшись от губ Дерека, Стилински с ужасом осмотрел пустой зал с включенным светом.

— Молодые люди, это вам не отель, чтобы здесь такое устраивать!

Дерек в шоке осмотрел себя и Стайлза. Оба были лохматые, с задранными футболками, а Стилински Хейл даже успел расстегнуть штаны. Они резко подорвались, поправляя одежду, и быстро ушли из зала, а затем и из кинотеатра.

Стайлз дотронулся до губ, которые припухли и даже немного кровили. Видимо, Дерек выпустил клыки и поцарапал нежную кожу. В полной тишине они дошли до машины, но Стайлз не спешил садиться.

— В чем… кхм… — голос у Дерека был хриплый и низкий. — Кхм-кхм, садись?

— Ты думаешь… — сам Стайлз говорил не лучше. — Эм… Я не уверен, что нам стоит…

— Я буду смотреть на дорогу. Обещаю, — Хейл поднял руки и едва улыбнулся, пожирая парня взглядом.

— Да, ладно, ага, — Стайлз не поверил ни единому слову.

— И что? Пойдем пешком? — Дерек грустно посмотрел на свою машину.

— Там везде кусты…

— Ну не думаешь же, что я настолько не сдержан? — парень вскинул голову и с обидой посмотрел на Стайлза.

— Так и там вроде… — Стилински кивнул на кинотеатр. Винить одного Дерека было не правильно. Ведь и сам Стайлз, наверно, виноват? Только непонятно в чем.

— Стайлз? — Дерек напрягся, понимая, что парень ушел в свои мысли и не слышал его.

— Поехали, — Стилински поежился от холодного ветра и кивнул на машину.

Отключив сигнализацию, Дерек сел за руль. Когда Стайлз сел рядом, он искоса глянул на него и вздохнул.

— Я тебя не трону…

Стайлз усмехнулся и повернулся к Хейлу всем корпусом.

— А может я трону тебя?..

— Тогда мы точно никуда не уедем, — Дерек улыбнулся и убрал руки с руля.

— Не-не… заводи машину.

— Но?..

— Давай хотя бы отъедем, а то эта тетка точно вызовет полицию.

Дерек лишь кивнул и плавно вырулил на дорогу. Доехав почти до пригорода, он свернул на обочину и выключил фары, оставляя тихо работать мотор.

— Дерек… — Стайлз уже не был уверен, что хочет продолжения.

— Мы можем просто поговорить, — заметив, что у парня сменилось настроение, Дерек вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, удобнее устраиваясь на сидении.

— Да уж… — нервно сжав пальцами сидение, Стайлз облизал губы и напрягся. Ранка так и осталась, а ноздри Дерека резко дернулись, и он распахнул глаза.

— У тебя кровь?

— Я… только что себя укусил… нечаянно…

— Ты такой неуклюжий, — Дерек наклонился к нему и приподнял голову парня за подбородок. — Сейчас заживет.

— А-ага…

Резко выдохнув, Стайлз не придумал ничего лучше, как потянуться к губам Хейла. Но Дерек выставил между их губами палец и изогнул бровь.

— Ты ведь был против?

— К черту, — Стилински лизнул палец парня, прикрывая глаза.

Дерек тут же убрал руку и подался вперед, прижимаясь к опухшим губам.

— Так странно…

— Что?.. — сердце пропустило удар.

— У тебя замедленная регенерация, или ты специально?

— А, это, — он нервно улыбнулся. — Ну я же бракованный…

— А, точно, — Дерек провел носом по подбородку Стайлза, спускаясь к его шее. — Ты такой напряженный…

«Еще бы, к тебе бы клыкастая морда прижималась».

— А? Ты что-то сказал?

— Н-нет?..

Дерек фыркнул как волк и отстранился.

— Как-то странно, не могу его контролировать… — Дерек встряхнул головой и поднял на Стайлза горящие желтым глаза, показались клыки, а кожи Стайлза коснулись когти.

— Оу…

— Ты боишься? — Дерек смешно шепелявил из-за клыков и выглядел совершенно безобидно.

— А остальное где?..

— Ну так я же не в бета-форме, — Хейл едва улыбнулся и все же взял волка под контроль, пряча клыки и когти.

— А глаза?

Опустив веки, Дерек открыл глаза, но они так и не поменяли цвет.

— Что?

— Неа, все такие же.

Нахмурившись, он посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида и пожал плечами.

— Странно. Думаю, мне лучше отвезти тебя домой.

Стайлз обеспокоенно смотрел на Дерека, ерзая по сидению. Остановив у дома МакКолов, Хейл повернулся к нему и уже хотел поцеловать на прощание, как пассажирская дверь резко открылась, и Стайлза за шкирку вытащили из машины.

Питер недовольно втянул воздух и глянул на племянника.

— Езжай домой. Живо.

Дерек хотел что-то сказать, но глаза Питера загорелись красным, и Дерек против воли, но уехал.

— Что случилось? — Стайлз был зол. — Да отпусти меня!

Питер разжал пальцы, смотря на испорченную футболку парня. Хорошо, что кожу не прихватил.

— Чем вы занимались?

— О… — Стайлз тут же смутился, закусывая губу.

Машинально опустив глаза на губы парня, Питер прищурился и рыкнул.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, чем могут обернуться тебе кувыркания с оборотнем?!

— Я… — Стилински пошел пятнами, представляя их с Дереком в постели.

Питер, учуяв запах возбуждения, дал парню подзатыльник, но не рассчитал силу, и Стайлз отключился.

— Мать твою! Стайлз! — Питер едва успел подхватить парня, чтобы тот не ударился головой еще и об асфальт.

Рафаэль, почуяв неладное, тут же оказался на крыльце:

— Что у вас произошло?!

— Твой сын слишком беспечно себя ведет, — Хейл занес парня в дом и пошел к лестнице на второй этаж.

Раф втянул носом воздух и изогнул бровь:

— Дерек?

Занеся парня в его комнату, Питер аккуратно уложил его на кровать и стащил со Стайлза кеды.

— Да, Дерек. И все кажется зашло слишком далеко.

— Думаешь, твой племянник не примет Стайлза, узнав, что он человек?

— Мы сами приняли это с трудом. И первое время он был для нас как неведомый зверек, — Питер вздохнул и сел в ногах Стилински.

— Было трудно. Но Стайлзу скоро двадцать, и кто-то из нас сможет его укусить…

— Если он захочет.

МакКол покачал головой и сложил руки на груди:

— Если они будут с Дереком, то точно захочет.

— Он может умереть, — Питер напрягся, инстинктивно кладя руку на ногу парня в защитном жесте.

— Езжай домой, Питер.

Хейл помедлил, но встал и прошел к двери.

— Если что — позвони мне.

— Конечно.

Рафаэль выключил свет и прикрыл дверь, убедившись, что Стайлз просто спит.


	8. Глава 8

— Ты перепутал дома? — Питер поставил машину на сигнализацию и пошел к дому, игнорируя Дерека.

— То же самое хотел спросить у тебя.

— Что? — мужчина остановился у крыльца и повернулся к племяннику.

— Постоянно пасешься у Стайлза дома.

— Ты хоть понимаешь с кем говоришь, щенок? — Питер рыкнул и сверкнул красными глазами.

Дерек против воли рыкнул в ответ и подставил шею.

— Ненавижу тебя…

Питер фыркнул и покачал головой.

— Ты же знаешь, что это не моя идея была.

— Конечно, сваливай все на маму. Ты всегда завидовал отцу, что он альфа, а не ты!

Питер прикрыл глаза, резко выдыхая через нос и стараясь сдержать своего волка.

— Что ты хочешь, Дерек?

— Почему ты взбесился, когда увидел нас со Стайлзом вместе?

— И ты думаешь, я стану перед тобой отчитываться? — Питер вдруг повеселел и сложил руки на груди.

Посмотрев дяде в глаза, Дерек фыркнул и еле сдержал волка, который был готов кинуться на альфу. Питер, почувствовав от волка парня угрозу, изогнул бровь и медленно подошел к нему.

— С тобой все в порядке?

— Я не знаю… — Дерек поднял голову, смотря на Питера ярко оранжевыми глазами.

— Вроде, еще рано… — нахмурившись, мужчина подхватил парня за талию и повел к двери. — Побудешь у меня.

— Нет… я хочу домой… — но Дерек не успел договорить, без чувств повисая на Питере.

***

Открыв медленно глаза, Стайлз зевнул и сладко потянулся. Он повернул голову и вздрогнул:

— Мелисса…

— Прости, милый, не хотела тебя напугать. Как голова? Не болит?

— А должна? — Стайлз удивленно посмотрел на женщину и нахмурился, вспоминая вчерашний вечер. — Оу… я только помню, как Питер взбесился, и… я проснулся?

Ощупав голову, Стайлз не нашел никаких повреждений и уверил Мелиссу, что его не тошнит, голова не кружится и не болит. Она странно посмотрела на него, но лишь улыбнулась и, позвав на завтрак, ушла вниз.

Стайлз взял с тумбочки телефон, но тот полностью сел. Дотянувшись до шнура, парень поставил его на зарядку и ушел умываться. Забыв про телефон, он спустился сразу вниз, позавтракал с Мелиссой и Скоттом, делясь впечатлением от вчерашнего фильма. Ему хотелось побыстрее подняться к себе и написать Дереку, но женщина попросила помочь ей с уборкой, и Стайлз только через три часа вернулся к себе в комнату.

Включив телефон, тот тут же взорвался сигналами сообщений. Открыв чат, парень нахмурился. Эрика с утра забросала его сообщениями, спрашивая, где Дерек. А потом рассказывая, что Хейлу стало плохо, и Питер даже возил его в больницу. Недолго думая, Стайлз тут же набрал Питера.

— Что с Дереком?!

— Кхм, и я рад тебя слышать, солнышко. Как твоя голова?

— К черту мою голову! Что с Дереком?

Питер резко выдохнул и прикрыл глаза, откладывая в сторону книгу, в которой и так уже читал одну и ту же страницу час.

— С ним все в порядке. Успокойся.

— Это ты ему что-то сделал? — Стайлз понизил голос, в котором проскользнули нотки гнева.

— Нет, Стайлз. Я ничего ему не делал.

Послышалось шуршание, а потом Стайлз, не прощаясь, отключился. Питер скрипнул зубами и швырнул телефон об стену, разбивая новомодный гаджет вдребезги.

Спустившись вниз, Стайлз вылетел за дверь, игнорируя испуганную и зовущую его Мелиссу. Наплевав на шлем, он сел на байк и рванул с места, поднимая мотоцикл на дыбы. Женщина выскочила на крыльцо, непроизвольно выпуская клыки и заламывая пальцы.

Резко затормозив у особняка Хейлов, Стайлз осмотрел забор и, отогнав мотоцикл за кусты, перелез через ограду. Ему почему-то не хотелось встречаться ни с кем из семьи. Он каким-то шестым чувством знал, где комната Дерека. Пригнувшись, он пробрался до дома и задрал голову, смотря на приоткрытое окно:

— Дер?.. — шепотом.

Послышались шаги, а потом окно резко закрыли. Стайлз нахмурился и осмотрелся. Он не успел среагировать, как сзади к нему подошли и зажали рот ладонью, а в ухо тихо зашипели. Стилински, ощутив запах Дерека, тут же успокоился, расслабляясь в его руках.

— Ты что тут делаешь? — Дерек развернул его к себе лицом.

— А нельзя? — Стайлз тут же выпустил иголки.

— Да я имею ввиду в кустах, — парень улыбнулся и склонил голову набок, рассматривая Стилински. — Эрика как всегда все преувеличила. Со мной все в порядке.

Стайлз закусил губу, посмотрел в сторону, а затем вмиг оказался около парня, сжимая его в объятиях. Дерек охнул и обнял Стайлза в ответ, прикрывая глаза и пытаясь убрать идиотскую улыбку.

— Пойдем ко мне в комнату? — тихо.

— А мы можем пойти куда-нибудь, где будем только мы? — едва слышно.

Дерек кашлянул и отстранил от себя парня.

— Что случилось? Почему ты… — но увидев слезы в глазах Стайлза, он больше не стал задавать вопросы, а увел его к своей машине. Услышав шум мотора, на крыльцо выбежала мать Дерека, но он лишь махнул ей на прощание и выехал за ворота.

— А ничего, что ты не сказал?..

— Все в порядке.

Дерек довез их до заброшенного дома, где они всей компанией часто проводили время. Выйдя из машины, они прошли к дому и зашли в одну полностью уцелевшую комнату, где стоял диван. Сев и усадив рядом Стайлза, Хейл улыбнулся и погладил его по щеке.

— Стайлз? Посмотри на меня…

Стилински медленно поднял глаза, облизывая губы и непроизвольно копируя улыбку Дерека.

— Это какое-то безумие… Правда?

— Ага… — Дерек чуть подался вперед, но все еще давал шанс увернуться.

Облизав снова губы, Стайлз прикрыл глаза и сократил расстояние между ними до минимума. Прихватив нижнюю губу парня, Дерек провел по ней языком и скользнул внутрь жаркого нежного рта. Внутри Стилински что-то взорвалось, окрашивая внутренний мир в миллиарды оттенков. Обняв Хейла за плечи, он притянул его к себе так тесно, что и атомная частица бы не протиснулась между их телами. Оторвавшись от сладких, искусанных губ, Дерек провел языком по шее, заставляя Стайлза выгнуться, откинув назад голову, и подставить белоснежную шею. Проведя аккуратно по бешено бьющейся жилке клыками, Дерек отстранился и рыкнул, заставляя пройтись по телу парня мелкую дрожь.

— Я хочу тебя…

Стайлз резко пришел в себя, уперевшись Хейлу в плечи, он попытался отстраниться.

— Что такое? — Дерек нахмурился, но отпустил его.

— Не здесь… — облизав вмиг пересохшие губы, Стайлз почувствовал как по спине неприятно потек холодный пот.

Дерек отстранился совсем, убирая руки и хмурясь.

— Ты со мной играешь?

— Нет! Нет, конечно…

— Тогда в чем дело? Я же чувствую, что ты тоже хочешь.

— Но не здесь же… — Стайлз закусил губу и обвел обшарпанную комнату взглядом.

— Да мне вообще все равно где. Хоть в лесу на опушке.

— А мне нет.

Они уперто смотрели друг другу в глаза, но Дерек сдался первым, уступая.

— Окей. Тогда где? У тебя? У меня? Или может у Питера?

— А при чем тут Питер? — Стайлз тут же напрягся, сжимая кулаки.

— Мне тоже интересно, какие у вас с ним отношения?

— Господи, ты ревнуешь? — губы против воли разъехались в улыбке.

— Да еще чего! — Дерек нахмурился и отвернулся.

— Между нами только платоническая любовь.

— Но таскается он к тебе и ведет себя…

— На это есть причины.

— Какие?

— Я… я расскажу тебе, но попозже, ладно? — Стайлз вздохнул. — Поверь, такие отношения у меня только с тобой… вроде?

— Ты мне нравишься… И моему волку тоже.

Стилински улыбнулся и засмущался.

— Ты мне тоже… ну и он, наверно…

— Он? — Дерек напрягся.

— Волк.

— А… а я твоему нравлюсь?

— Кхм… не знаю…

— Ты его не чувствуешь?

— Неа, — Стайлз отвел взгляд и закусил губу.

В повисшей тишине раздался оглушительный звонок телефона Стайлза.

— Черт, это Ра… папа… — подскочив, он вытащил из кармана джинс мобильник и принял вызов.

— Где ты?

— Я с Дереком не о чем волновать…

— Как раз поэтому я и волнуюсь.

— Дай мне, — послышалась ругань и рычание, — Стайлз! — Питер был зол, как сотня чертей. — Я хочу, чтобы вы немедленно вернулись домой! И каждый в свой!

— Что?.. — Стайлз нахмурился, смотря на недовольного Дерека. — Но в чем дело?..

— В городе объявились дикие, и я прошу тебя вернуться домой. Немедленно, — Питер быстро взял себя в руки и говорил уже спокойным и не терпящим возражений голосом.

Парни переглянулись, а Стайлз побледнел. Дерек кивнул и поднялся, протягивая Стайлзу руку. Они вышли из дома и быстро дошли до машины. Подвезя Стилински к дому МакКолов, Дерек вышел следом и зашел за Стайлзом в прихожую. Питер кинул на племянника быстрый взгляд и, схватив Стилински за руку, увел в кабинет, захлопывая перед носом Дерека дверь.

Скотт подошел к парню и смущенно улыбнулся.

— Привет…

— Привет, — Дерек даже не собирался уходить. Он прошел в гостиную и сел на диван, где в первый раз поцеловал Стайлза.

— Будешь чай?

— Воды, — Хейл кивнул и закрыл глаза, пытаясь услышать, о чем говорят в кабинете. Но звукоизоляция была такая, что даже отдаленного шепота нельзя было расслышать.

— Вот, — Скотт протянул ему стакан с водой и присел на край кресла. — Вы… — он мотнул головой в сторону кабинета и указал рукой на Хейла.

— Да, мы.

Вдруг дверь резко открылась, Стайлз прошел к лестнице, весь красный и злой. Резко повернув голову к гостиной, он заметил Дерека и моментально остыл.

— Идешь? — он кивнул на лестницу и, не дожидаясь пока Дерек подойдет, поднялся первым.

Тут же поднявшись, Дерек отдал Скотту стакан и быстро пошел за Стайлзом. Зайдя к парню в комнату, он с интересом осмотрелся и прошел к кровати, на которой сидел парень, садясь рядом.

— Что он хотел?

— Как всегда. Чтобы я был осторожен и тому подобное… Все считает меня маленьким.

— У тебя теперь есть я. И я тебя защищу.

— Я даже в этом не сомневаюсь, — Стайлз уже потянулся к губам парня, как от двери раздался кашель.

— Дерек, тебе пора. Талия себе места не находит.

— Бля… — все же чмокнув Стилински в губы, Дерек поднялся и направился к Питеру. — Увидимся завтра.

Стайлз кивнул и улыбнулся, ловя на себе пристальный взгляд Питера. Он лег на кровать, обняв подушку и прикрыв глаза. Где-то глубоко в сознании он понимал, что опасно сближаться с оборотнем, который не знает, что Стайлз человек. Но не мог объяснить всего, что чувствует рядом с Дереком. Как будто это единственное, что правильно в его жизни. Он должен быть с ним, и никак иначе.


	9. Глава 9

Догнав Дерека, Эрика схватила его за лямку рюкзака и заставила остановиться.

— Где ты пропадаешь? Тебя уже третью тренировку нет. И Бойд очень недоволен!

— Не твое дело, — Хейл недовольно посмотрел на девушку и попытался снова уйти.

— Вы со Стайлзом?.. — она не успела договорить, как Дерек резко развернулся и, схватив ее под локоть, затащил за угол.

— Молчи.

— Вау… а это так секретно?

— Да. Почему-то все против, чтобы мы встречались.

Эрика закусила губу, прекрасно понимая почему. А Дерек вдруг напрягся и пристально посмотрел на нее.

— Ты что-то знаешь.

— Я? С чего бы?.. — она начала заикаться под взглядом парня.

— Говори!

— Да не знаю я! Пусти меня!

— Дер? Эрика? Хм, я помешал? — Стайлз изогнул бровь, смотря на парочку и складывая руки на груди.

— Я как раз шел к тебе, когда она прицепилась, — Хейл указал на открывшую в шоке рот Эрику и, улыбнувшись, притянул к себе парня, целуя в уголок губ.

— Писец, так вы реально встречаетесь?!

— Громче, а то соседний город плохо расслышал, — Дерек вздохнул и переплел с парнем пальцы, нежно поглаживая большим внутреннюю сторону ладони.

Бросив на Стайлза непонятный взгляд, Эрика поджала губы и пожала плечами.

— И долго вы собираетесь прятаться?

— Нет. Мы сбежим.

Девушка вдруг засмеялась, но резко замолчала, понимая, что парни говорят серьезно.

— Вы совсем что ли? Стайлз? — она нервно облизала губы и мотнула головой.

— Дерек погорячился насчет сбежим… — Стилински недовольно глянул на Хейла и сильно сжал его руку. — Но будем вместе.

— Ну удачи вам… И Стайлз, нам как-нибудь нужно обсудить то дело…

— Какое? — Дерек тут же выступил вперед.

— Нам задали совместный проект на семинаре.

— Хм, — не особо поверив, Дерек пристально посмотрел на Стайлза.

— Правда. Я тебе потом покажу, — парень улыбнулся и прижался своим плечом к плечу Хейла.

— Ой, только давайте без ваших гейских нежностей!

— Сама нас сводила же!

— И вышло очень даже ничего! — девушка заулыбалась и спохватилась, — Черт! Тренировка! Я тебе прикрою последний раз, Дерек!

Они проводили Эрику взглядами и переглянулись.

— Куда пойдем?

— У меня для тебя сюрприз, — Дерек загадочно улыбнулся и потащил парня за собой.

***

Остановившись, Стайлз улыбнулся и нащупал руку Дерека:

— Я могу уже открыть глаза?

— Открывай… — Хейл обнял парня со спины и уложил голову ему на плечо.

Медленно подняв ресницы, Стайлз поморгал и осмотрелся.

— Эээ… это?..

— Тебе не нравится?

Дерек тут же напрягся, довольно сильно сжимая руками талию парня.

— Нет-нет… нравится, но… — Стайлз нервно сглотнул и осмотрел номер, где посередине стояла огромная кровать.

— Я подумал, что тут тебе точно понравится… — Дерек улыбнулся и лизнул ухо Стайлза.

Стилински только на днях переписывался с Эрикой насчет секса с оборотнем. И та в красках расписала, что многие любят выпускать когти и клыки, кусаясь и впиваясь ими в тело любовника. И как-то не особо хотелось быть покалеченным. Да и родители с Питером весь мозг съедят.

— Слушай… я… — Стайлз развернулся в руках Хейла и замер, смотря в глаза парня. Тот нежно и счастливо улыбался, и у Стилински просто язык не повернулся отказать.

— Что ты?

Дерек начал подталкивать его к кровати, медленно водя пальцами по спине Стайлза.

— Люблю тебя?..

Оба замерли. Дерек фыркнул и отстранился, внимательно смотря на него.

— Стайлз…

— Оу… ну я… — Стилински закусил губу и нервно осмотрелся.

— Я знаю.

Хейл резко пихнул парня в грудь. Сделав пару шагов назад, Стайлз встретился с кроватью и упал на нее. Дерек тут же оказался на нем, впиваясь в губы жарким поцелуем. Сперва Стайлз ответил, но когда ощутил как в груди Дерека что-то заурчало, резко оторвался и успел заметить исчезнувшие клыки.

— Вот об этом… — Стайлз сунул пальцы в рот оборотню и провел по человеческим зубам подушечкой пальца. Дерек тут же втянул палец в рот и пососал.

— Я буду осторожно… Я помню, что у тебя проблемы с регенерацией, — Хейл выпустил палец парня и хищно облизался, выгибаясь на Стайлзе.

— Я… все же… не уверен, что ты…

— Сомневаешься в моем самоконтроле? — оборотень изогнул бровь и фыркнул.

— Да… нет… Господи… — Стайлз закрыл глаза и откинулся на кровать, расслабляясь.

— Доверься мне…

Дерек начал расстегивать джинсы парня, одновременно с этим задирая вверх футболку.

— Я только тебе и доверяю… — Стайлз приоткрыл глаза, наблюдая за Дереком сквозь ресницы.

— И правильно делаешь, — Хейл улыбнулся и избавил Стилински от одежды за считанные секунды.

Раздевшись сам, он склонился к парню и поцеловал его, медленно водя кончиками пальцев по животу, спускаясь едва заметно ниже. Дерек выпустил когти и осторожно вывел на бедре Стайлза замысловатый рисунок. Стилински непроизвольно зажался и напрягся, хватаясь за руку оборотня.

— Нет… послушай, я не готов.

Отпихнув от себя Дерека, Стайлз сел и вздохнул.

— Стайлз, я не понимаю, чего ты боишься? — Хейл лег на бок, подперев рукой голову. — Я же сказал, что контролирую себя.

— А сейчас что было?

— Но я специально…

— А потом вонзишь эти когти мне куда-нибудь?!

— Да что ты переживаешь?! — Дерек взорвался, садясь рядом. — Не умрешь же ты!

— Я… — Стайлз закусил губу, но все же не решился пока рассказать Дереку правду. — Мы можем пока… — он кивнул на задницу Хейла.

— Можем, что? — Дерек тут же напрягся.

— Ну… поменяться?

— Эм… — Хейл тут же покраснел, наконец-то понимая, о чем говорит парень. — Слушай… кхм…

— О, вот как… — Стайлз наклонился, собирая с пола свои вещи.

Дерек тут же дернул его на себя, укладывая на спину.

— Я просто не думал о таком… — нахмурившись, он вздохнул и поскреб щетину на щеке. А ведь только утром побрился.

— Тогда поступим по другому… — Стайлз хитро улыбнулся и опрокинул Дерека на спину, чмокнув его в губы, он сел в ногах парня, разводя их в стороны.

Дерек приподнялся на локтях, внимательно следя за действиями Стайлза. Но Стилински лишь облизался и склонился к его паху, проводя губами по всей длине полунапряженного члена. Хейл дернулся и сжал пальцами простыню, комкая ее. Стайлз на секунду отстранился, посмотреть любовнику в глаза, и снова опустил голову, сразу беря головку в рот.

Сосал он впервые, но стоны, которые издавал Дерек, и как оборотень дрожал, подсказывали, что все делает правильно. В какой-то момент Хейл схватил Стайлза за волосы и дернул бедрами, входя глубже в глотку. Стайлз тут же вцепился ему в бедра человеческим ногтями, но естественно это не возымело никакого эффекта. Ударив парня по низу живота ладонью и заставив посмотреть на себя, Стайлз все же отстранился.

Взгляд у Хейла был мутным и странно блестел, а радужка то загоралась желтым, то каким-то странным цветом. Как пламя. Стайлз вытер рот и потрогал языком уголки губ, на которых выступила сукровица.

— Я сам… — голос был хриплый и каркающий. Несколько раз кашлянув, чтобы прочистить горло, Стайлз опустил голову и, придержав член пальцами, насадился на него ртом, пытаясь сам взять как можно глубже.

Дерек больше не пытался вдолбиться ему в глотку, но и просто лежать у него не получалось. Он ерзал по простыне, порой сбивая парня с ритма и утробно рыча, от чего у Стилински по всему телу пробегали мурашки. Пару раз Дерек пытался запустить в его голову пальцы, но видя, как ногти меняются на когти, вцепился ими в матрас.

У Стайлза уже онемела челюсть и распухли губы, но он все же довел Хейла до оргазма, по инерции глотая все до последней капли. Сев на задницу, он осторожно вытер рот рукой и улыбнулся, смотря, как Дерека все еще потряхивает от сильного оргазма.

— Ты как?..

— Ммм… — парень лишь кивнул и наконец-то отпустил многострадальную простынь, всю изрезанную когтями. — Ты прав… — он прочистил горло и прикрыл глаза. — С тобой мой контроль летит к чертям…

Стайлз улыбнулся и вытянулся рядом, водя пальцами по все еще тяжело вздымающейся груди оборотня. Дерек вдруг резко повернулся и завалился на Стайлза, переворачивая того на спину.

— Теперь моя очередь.

— Эм… я…

— Доверься мне.

Дерек смотрел в глаза Стайлзу, завораживая.

— Да…

Растянув губы в ухмылке, Дерек тут же оказался внизу, сразу облизывая низ живота Стайлза. Он провел языком по выступающим косточкам, от чего парня затрясло.

— Какой чувствительный… — Дерек хищно блеснул глазами и, схватив его за ягодицы, подтянул к себе.

Облизавшись, Хейл спрятал клыки, которые он даже не заметил, как вылезли, и взял в рот сразу на всю длину. Стайлза выгнуло в дугу, он распахнул в беззвучном стоне рот и зажмурил глаза, вцепляясь пальцами в несчастную простынь. Продолжая высасывать из Стилински душу через член, Дерек осторожно тронул подушечкой большого пальца анус парня.

Стайлз дернулся, но не смог ничего сказать или сделать. Помяв дырку снаружи, Хейл медленно скользнул внутрь, аккуратно и бережно поглаживая девственные стенки прохода.

— Дерррр… — Стилински закусил до боли нижнюю губу и всхлипнул.

Но Хейл даже не подумал останавливаться. Он протиснул палец до основания. Подождав, когда Стайлз привыкнет, медленно вытянул его и вставил сразу два — указательный и средний, сгибая их и нащупывая простату. Стилински просто захлебнулся стонами, пытаясь одновременно слезть и поглубже насадиться.

— Хмм… Деееер… ек…

Кинув на любовника горящий взгляд, Дерек, не переставая сосать, начал давить на простату, иногда двигая пальцами внутри. Стайлз выгнулся до хруста позвоночника, замер и спустил парню в глотку.

Все проглотив, Дерек отстранился, довольно облизался и медленно вытянул из Стайлза пальцы, разведя их максимально широко в стороны. Улыбнувшись, он лег рядом на живот и подул парню на мокрые щеки.

— Так было здорово, что ты заревел? — Дерек изогнул бровь, но не сдержал самодовольной улыбки.

— Чертов оборотень… — Стайлз еле свел дрожащие ноги вместе и закрыл глаза.

Они лежали так близко, что почти соприкасались носами, пристально и молча рассматривая друг друга. Стайлз вдруг растянул губы в улыбке, а Дерек нахмурил брови. Стилински протянул руку, нежно касаясь щеки оборотня, ведя к уголку губ, по подбородку, снова к губам. Дерек прикрыл глаза от удовольствия. А Стайлз замер, понимая что и правда без памяти влюбился.

Он закусил губу, напрягаясь. Дерек, уловив изменения, тут же открыл глаза.

— Что такое?

— Я… мне нужно…

Оба вздрогнули, когда с пола раздалось жужжание.

— Черт, я же телефон на беззвучном оставил, — Дерек свесился с кровати, подбирая мобильник.

— Оу, а мой вообще в твоей машине в рюкзаке остался, — Стайлз тут же сел, обнимая свои ноги и с тревогой смотря на парня.

— Черт… это Эрика, — но звонок уже сбросили, зато сообщений было больше двадцати. — Бля, Питер приперся на тренировку, и Бойд ему рассказал, что меня уже несколько дней не было! Он позвонил моей матери и твоему отцу.

Тут же телефон снова ожил, но на этот раз звонила мать Дерека. Стайлз вскочил, быстро собирая одежду с пола и одеваясь. Дерек не стал отвечать, бросив телефон на кровать и так же быстро одеваясь.

— Погоди, наизнанку надел! — Стайлз помог Дереку переодеть футболку, и они замерли, не удержавшись, поддались навстречу и забылись в жарком поцелуе. Пока телефон, прекративший вибрировать, снова гневно не зажужжал.

— Вот черт…

Парни улыбнулись и, проверив, что ничего не забыли, быстро покинули номер.


	10. Глава 10

Резко затормозив около соседнего с МакКолами дома, Дерек повернулся к Стайлзу, но тут же был вовлечен в сладкий глубокий поцелуй. Они еле оторвались друг от друга.

— Тебе пора… — Дерек провел пальцами по подбородку парня и улыбнулся.

Стайлз кивнул и собрался выйти, но Хейл перехватил его за руку и, смотря в глаза, серьезно произнес:

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

Стилински тут же вспыхнул, но лишь счастливо улыбнулся и вышел из машины, махнув рукой Дерку на прощание. Машина тут же взвизгнула покрышками и скрылась за поворотом.

Зайдя в дом, Стайлз уже собирался пойти к себе, как был схвачен за шкирку.

— Чудесно, — Питер втянул воздух и недобро усмехнулся. За ним около двери в кабинет стоял недовольный Рафаэль. Но в отличии от Хейла лишь молча осмотрел Стайлза.

— Отпусти! — парень попытался вырваться, но лишь чуть не задушил себя своим же воротником.

Встряхнув парня, как щенка, Питер отпустил его и, переглянувшись с все еще молчавшим МакКолом, перехватил Стайлза за рюкзак и потащил к выходу.

— Я никуда с тобой не пойду! Отвали, я сказал!

Но Питер даже и не думал реагировать. Он дотащил парня до своей машины и заставил сесть на переднее сидение, тут же блокируя дверь. Сев на водительское место, мужчина завел мотор и плавно вырулил на дорогу.

Когда Стайлз успокоился и перестал сыпать ругательствами и пытаться открыть дверь, Питер задал вопрос:

— Ты рассказал ему?

— Нет, — сквозь зубы. Заметив усмешку на губах Питера, добавил: — Но собираюсь!

— Интересно узнать — когда?

— Куда мы едем? — Стайлз напрягся, понимая, что они уже давно выехали из города.

— Просто прокатимся.

Через минут десять Питер припарковал машину на обочине и вышел. Обойдя машину, он открыл дверь и вытащил Стайлза, хватая его повыше локтя и крепко держа. Они прошли вглубь леса, выходя на небольшую поляну, где трава едва доставала до щиколотки.

— И что? Убьешь меня и прикопаешь тут? — Стайлз фыркнул, вырвался из пальцев Питера и сложил руки на груди.

— Зачем же… Думаю, нам стоит потренироваться. Ты же посещал тренировки Криса?

Стилински закатил глаза и покачал головой:

— А то ты не в курсе.

— Так что насчет спарринга?

— С тобой? — Стайлз тут же напрягся, следя за тем, как Питер снимает пиджак и кидает его прямо на траву.

— Ну можешь с ними, — Хейл кивнул на деревья и усмехнулся, продолжая раздеваться.

— Очень смешно. Ха-ха. Я не буду с тобой драться.

— Это потому, что ты боишься, или потому, что не в состоянии?

Стайлз тут же покраснел, понимая намек.

— Да иди ты!

— Оу, неужели Дерек был снизу? — Питер изобразил удивление и, оставшись только в джинсах, размял шею, хрустнув. — Мне раздеть тебя? Уверен, ты уже привык…

— Заткнись! — Стайлз прищурился и начал стягивать с себя толстовку, а затем и футболку.

— Давай, малыш, покажи на что способен.

Питер рыкнул и бросился к Стайлзу, но парень ловко ушел в сторону и усмехнулся.

— Никаких оборотнических штучек!

— Конечно, солнышко, — Питер хищно раздул ноздри и стал обходить парня по кругу.

Стайлз покачал головой и первым напал, делая обманный маневр, сбивая Хейла с ног и садясь на него. Но Питер тут же скинул парня с себя, вскакивая и нападая уже первым.

***

— Черт, у меня все болит… Чертовы Хейлы, — Стайлз поморщился, а Айзек поперхнулся, и у него носом пошел молочный коктейль.

— Фу! — Дэнни и Эрика тут же закидали его салфетками.

— Боюсь даже спрашивать — почему, — Джексон передернул плечами, смотря, как бедный Айзек пытается привести себя в порядок.

— А тут и так все понятно, — Эрика мило улыбнулась и вытянула губы трубочкой.

— Это типа поцелуй или отсос? — Дэнни нахмурился, пытаясь определить.

Айзек вскрикнул и отставил свой коктейль подальше.

— Здесь вообще-то едят!

Стайлз потер ушибленный бок и поморщился.

— У тебя все уже должно зажить… — проницательный Дэнни тут же впился взглядом в Стилински.

Эрика и Стайлз переглянулись, а девушка тут же спошлила, что все начали кидаться салфетками уже в нее. Но тему о Стайлзе закрыли.

Задержавшись около выхода, Эрика схватила парня за руку и огляделась.

— Мне кажется, что за нами следят…

— Тебе не кажется. Питер уж точно от нас так просто не отстанет.

— Он рассказал почему вам с Дереком нельзя встречаться?

— Все то же самое. Я человек, а он оборотень. Что он разобьет мне сердце, когда бросит и бла-бла.

Девушка сочувственно улыбнулась и сжала руку парня.

— Но ты ему расскажешь?

— Да, собираюсь… — Стайлз тяжело вздохнул и, похлопав Эрику по руке, пошел к своему мотоциклу.

Постояв еще немного, Эрика развернулась и пошла к машине, где ее ждали Айзек и Джексон. Она улыбнулась парням, открывая дверцу, но резко повернула голову в сторону, ощутив пробирающий до костей холод. Но так никого и не увидев, она пожала плечами и села в машину.

***

Стайлз посмотрел на их с Дереком переплетенные пальцы и потерся щекой о плечо парня. Было так спокойно и хорошо просто молчать вместе. Они пришли в заброшенный дом сразу после пар, перед этим уверив друзей, что не опоздают на тренировку.

Нацеловавшись, каждый задумался о своем. Хейл думал о том, что мать ему наговорила в тот день, когда они со Стайлзом наконец-то вышли из френдзоны, и никак не решался рассказать, что его стая против их отношений. И раньше бы Дерек поступил, как велит ему мать, но не сейчас.

А Стайлз спорил сам с собой, стоит ли рассказывать Дереку, что он человек или правда сама выплывет в итоге наружу. Вздохнув, Стилински все же отстранился и сел, смотря на Дерека в упор. Хейл едва дернул уголками губ в улыбке:

— Тебя что-то беспокоит?

— Я просто хотел у тебя спросить…

— Да?

— Ты… ты слышал что-нибудь о людях?

— Люди? — Дерек изогнул бровь.

— Ну да… обычные люди. Раньше они были в стаях с оборотнями…

— А, ты про это… Слышал, конечно. Об этом даже в учебниках есть.

— Нет, — Стайлз мотнул головой, — я о том, что… о, Господи, если бы ты… встретил человека… то…

— Люди вымерли, глупый. Они были настолько слабы. Да и мне кажется, что это все сказки, что обычный человек мог быть в стае…

Стайлз фыркнул и отвернулся, закусывая губу.

— Сти? Ты чего? — Хейл напрягся и сел прямо.

— Просто… я слышал про людей, которые обладали магией… или просто люди, которые были в стае и делали альфу сильнее…

— Бред. Где ты все это услышал?

— Думаешь, что это нереально?..

— Я в этом уверен. Среди оборотней есть бракованные, которые не могут превращаться в истинную форму — волка, или у них что-то не так, — Дерек махнул на Стайлза, — но мы же все равно оборотни.

Дерек нежно провел пальцами по руке парня и улыбнулся.

— Почему тебя это беспокоит? Ты... — Стайлз перестал дышать, — встретил человека?

— А?.. — у Стилински тут же отлегло. — Не… нет…

Хейл потрепал его по волосам и прижал к своей груди, поглаживая по плечу. Стайлз вырвался и, решительно настроившись, уже открыл рот, но тут к ним вошла Эрика, портя весь момент.

— Вы тут, — она изобразила удивление и виновато улыбнулась.

— А-то ты нас не почувствовала, — Дерек фыркнул.

— Я-то вас да, а вот вы меня? — девушка изогнула бровь и сложила руки на груди.

Парни переглянулись, а Дерек напрягся. Он и правда так был поглощен своими мыслями и Стайлзом, что не заметил приближение другого оборотня.

— Я решила лично проконтролировать, что вы явитесь на тренировку. И стоит уже выдвигаться.

Дерек фыркнул:

— В бета-форме до комплекса всего ничего.

Эрика мельком глянула на побелевшего Стайлза и покачала головой.

— А машину тут бросишь? Тебя потом по головке не погладят, если ее украдут или еще лучше по частям растащат.

— Да здесь кроме нас никто не бывает, — Дерек взял Стайлза за руку и повел парня к машине. — Ты с нами?

Эрика усмехнулась:

— Конечно, Джексон высадил меня на дороге и отказался ждать.

— А если бы нас тут?..

Дерек не успел договорить, как услышал позади себя рычание. Резко повернувшись, они замерли, прислушиваясь.

— Это?..

— Дикие, — Дерек поджал губы и выпустил когти. Эрика тоже встала в боевую позу.

Дальше все произошло как-то слишком быстро и сумбурно. Всего один обезумевший оборотень откинул Эрику в ствол дерева и бросился на Дерека, но его закрыл Стайлз.

Хейл подхватил парня, изо рта которого тут же потекла струйка крови. Эрика, быстро придя в себя, вскочила и в один прыжок оказалась рядом, сворачивая дикому шею. Отряхнув руки, она улыбнулась и повернулась к парням. Улыбка медленно сползла с губ, а глаза расширились в ужасе. На спине Стилински были глубокие рваные борозды от когтей.

— Стайлз… Стайлз! — она кинулась к нему, зажимая руками раны. А по ее венам тут же заструились черные змейки.

Дерек нахмурился, не понимая с чего Эрика в такой панике.

— Успокойся! Все с ним будет…

— Нет! Не будет! Он человек!

Хейл фыркнул и замер, переводя взгляд на отключившегося от боли парня. Стайлз был бледен, и губы уже по контуру начали приобретать синеву.

— Ты же шутишь?..

— Нет… его надо к альфе!

Дерек все еще стоял в ступоре, не веря, что Эрика говорит правду.

— Что ты стоишь?! Дерек?! Он умрет!

Хейл наконец пришел в себя, ощутив, что с каждой секундой жизнь покидает Стайлза. Зарычав, он принял бету-форму и, прижав парня крепче к себе, побежал в сторону дома Питера.

Выбив ногой дверь, он уложил парня на диван и зарычал, призывая альфу стаи. Питер быстро спустился вниз и поморщился, ощущая запах крови.

— Что случилось? — он был зол и недоволен, что племянник так бесцеремонно ворвался в его дом, но увидев на диване бледного раненого Стайлза, замер.

В дом вбежала Эрика, плача и рассказывая Питеру о случившемся. Мужчина зарычал, призывая всех замолчать, его глаза загорелись красным, а клыки удлинились. Он подошел к дивану, опустился на колени и, взяв безвольную руку Стайлза, не давая себе шанса усомниться, запустил клыки в плоть.

***

Проведя бессонную ночь около Стайлза, Питер, убедившись, что жизни парня больше ничего не угрожает, спустился вниз. Он сел на испорченный диван, залитый кровью, налил себе виски и залпом выпил.

Прикрыв глаза, мужчина вздохнул, вспоминая, что чуть не убил племянника. И в гневе наговорил ему много чего, обвиняя в том, что тот не уследил за Стайлзом, и в итоге приказывая уйти. Дерек пытался противиться и порывался остаться, но ослушаться приказа альфы не смог.

— Рафаэль вернется первым рейсом.

Крис прошел в гостиную и сел напротив Питера на такой же диван.

— Это уже неважно…

— Как он?

— Никак.

— В смысле? — Арджент нахмурился и покосился на початую бутылку.

— В прямом. Я его укусил, но Стайлз не стал оборотнем.

— Ты же сейчас пошутил? — Крис замер, прислушиваясь. Сердце парня хоть и тихо, но билось четко.

— Разве похоже, что я шучу? — Хейл жестко усмехнулся и налил себе полстакана.

— Мне кажется, что тебе не стоит…

— Как только он придет в себя, я увезу его. И мне плевать, кто и что думает, — Питер осушил содержимое стакана и, едва не разбивая, поставил на столик.

— Ты не сможешь так просто уехать. Стая…

— Я уже почти решил с этим.

— Питер… — Крис напрягся, замолкая.

***

Просыпаться совершенно не хотелось, Стайлз потянулся и зевнул, все же медленно открывая глаза.

— Питер?.. — получилось хрипло.

— Да, солнышко, — мужчина сидел рядом на кровати и смотрел на Стайлза.

— Я… — глаза парня вдруг широко распахнулись, а сам он подорвался, попадая сразу в кольцо крепких рук. — Что с Дереком?

— Господи, все с ним в порядке…

— Он тут? — Стайлз тут же перебил Хейла.

— Его здесь нет. А ты должен теперь понимать, почему не стоило заводить эти отношения.

— Он знает?

Питер отвел взгляд, надеясь уйти от ответа.

— Я спросил: он знает?!

— Да, — Питер рыкнул и не дал парню вырваться.

— И?

— И его тут нет.

Они пристально смотрели друг другу в глаза. Стайлз мотнул головой и нервно улыбнулся:

— Хочешь сказать, что узнав о том, что я человек, он меня бросил?..

Вздохнув, Питер отвел взгляд. А Стайлз расценил это как — да. После долгого молчания, он мотнул головой и отстранился наконец-то от мужчины.

— Мы улетаем в Канаду. Я уже купил билеты.

Стайлз изогнул бровь и фыркнул:

— А как же твоя стая?

Хейл грустно улыбнулся и повернулся к парню. Его глаза вместо привычного красного загорелись синим.

— Это?..

— Теперь Дерек альфа стаи Хейл.

Стилински замер, в шоке смотря на Питера.

— Но такое разве возможно?..

— Давай, поговорим об этом потом?

Безразлично пожав плечами, Стайлз уставился на зашторенное окно. Излюбленная привычка Питера задергивать шторы сейчас была очень кстати. Мрак в комнате соответствовал внутреннему состоянию Стайлза. Что-то черное и зловещее проникало внутрь, обволакивая душу и уничтожая чувства.

— Стайлз? — Питер был напряжен и сидел так, что вот-вот готов был напасть.

— А? — встряхнув головой, парень повернулся к нему.

Питер нахмурился, снова ничего не чувствуя.

— Наш самолет через час.

— А как же Малия?

— Она уже взрослая. И останется в стае.

— А ты? Станешь ради меня омегой?

— Ради тебя я готов умереть.

Покачав головой, Стилински опустил взгляд и замер, думая о Дереке. Питер оставил его одного, но попросил быть готовым через пять минут. Стайлз поднялся, как только за мужчиной закрылась дверь. Оглядевшись, он взял свой телефон, но ни пропущенных вызовов, ни сообщений не было. Он с ужасом уставился на дату. Прошло три дня. Он спал три гребанных дня!

Спину неприятно тянуло, и, подойдя к зеркалу во весь рост, парень стащил футболку, пытаясь рассмотреть, что ему так мешает. Но спина была девственно чистой. Ни царапины, ни шрама. Нахмурившись, Стилински осмотрел себя всего. Но никаких повреждений не нашел. Он точно помнил, что его ранили. Видимо, его укусили? Но, прислушавшись к себе, ничего не ощутил. Попытался выпустить когти или клыки, поменять цвет глаз — ничего. Он так и остался бесполезным никчемным человеком?

Усмехнувшись своему отражению, Стайлз оделся в оставленную для него на кресле чистую одежду. Глянув на себя еще раз, он кисло улыбнулся и вышел из комнаты.

***

С МакКолами Стайлз попрощался по телефону в аэропорту. Как только он закончил, Питер отнял у него телефон и выбросил его. Стайлз попытался вернуть свою вещь, но Хейл пообещал купить ему новый. Так и не объяснив, почему нельзя оставить старый. Посмотрев мужчине в глаза, Стилински как-то резко перестал с ним спорить, но объявил бойкот и перестал разговаривать.

Питер вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Рейс задерживали, а Стайлз все еще обиженный слушал через два кресла от него музыку, уйдя в свои мысли. На телефон пришло сообщение, и Питер нехотя открыл его. Оно было от Эрики, которая предупреждала Питера, что Дерек намерен полететь за ними.

Инициация прошла немного не так, как должна. И все это время, пока Стайлз был без сознания, Дерек, внезапно получивший силу альфы, приходил в себя. Ничего не ответив, Питер выключил телефон и убрал его в карман, поднимаясь, когда объявили посадку. Он кивнул Стайлзу и направился к стойке регистрации, доставая паспорта.

***

Дерек вышел из такси и посмотрел на дом, который принадлежал Хейлам. В Канаду ему удалось сбежать только спустя пару дней, как Питер увез Стайлза. Мать долго и упорно не хотела пускать сына и теперь уже альфу стаи за каким-то бракованным мальчишкой.

Пройдя по белоснежному хрусткому снегу к двери дома, Дерек уже знал, что внутри никого нет. Остановившись на пороге, он сжал кулаки и открыл глаза загоревшиеся рубиновым цветом. Резко задрав голову, он зарычал.

На другом конце земного шара Стайлз резко открыл глаза, блеснувшие на миг красным. Парень поднял голову с подушки, смотря на звездное небо за окном. Когда-нибудь он обязательно вернется, чтобы занять принадлежащее ему по праву место рядом со своим Альфой.


	11. Часть 2. Глава 11

****

Прошло 4 года

Зал был заполнен оборотнями так, что яблоку упасть было негде. Вой, рычание и крики разносились с разных сторон, создавая постоянный гул. На ринге два оборотня, полностью покрытые своей и чужой кровью, были на пределе своих возможностей. Бой альф был редким, поэтому дорогим удовольствием. Но те кто делали ставки и угадывали победителя, могли получить приличный выигрыш.

Все резко замолчали. И в тишине раздался удар тела о маты. Один из бойцов упал, поскользнувшись на крови. Тот кто остался стоять, тяжело дышал, собираясь с силами. Но противник так и не поднялся.

Рефери досчитал до десяти, подошел к восстановившему силы альфе и поднял его руку вверх, объявляя победителем. Толпа тут же ожила. Практически все радостно вскидывали кулаки вверх, ведь еще никому за это время не удавалось победить беспрекословного чемпиона среди альф — Дерека Хейла.

***

Приняв душ, смыв кровь и пот, Дерек оделся и уже собирался покинуть личную раздевалку, но в дверь тактично постучали.

— Да?

Эрика тут же вошла, закрывая дверь и прислоняясь к ней спиной.

— Тебя ждет эта чокнутая.

— Я не в настроении сейчас ни с кем разговаривать, — Хейл поморщился, все еще ощущая недавние раны. Альфа, с которым он дрался, был совсем молодым. Протеже Кали. И многие догадывались откуда у такого юного оборотня сила Альфы. Но фактов не было, и предъявить было нечего.

— Я тебя прекрасно понимаю. Но ты же знаешь, что она своего добьется… — Эрика не успела договорить, как дверь резко толкнули, и волчица отлетела прямо в руки к Дереку.

— Ох, я помешала? — Кали сладко улыбнулась и кинула взгляд на Энниса, который и открыл дверь. — Подожди в коридоре.

Бета искоса глянул на Хейла, но не посмел ослушаться приказа своей Альфы.

— Тебя это тоже касается, милая.

Эрика растерянно посмотрела на Дерека.

— Иди, это займет минуту.

Молча кивнув, она прошла мимо Кали, стараясь не смотреть на нее. Эта женщина всегда вызывала у Эрики лишь страх и чувство опасности. Когда она вышла, Эннис подпихнул ее в спину и захлопнул дверь, загораживая ее своей спиной и складывая руки на груди. Едва усмехнувшись, Эрика отошла к противоположной стене и прикрыла глаза. Ей оставалось только ждать. Вряд ли эта сумасшедшая посмеет что-то сделать Дереку.

Кали медленно обвела взглядом комнату и остановила его на скучающем Хейле.

— Я тебя задерживаю? — она изогнула изящную бровь и прошла к удобному на вид дивану.

— Конечно, нет. У меня же совершенно нет дел. Только и жду, когда же ты снизойдешь до…

— Хватит, — Кали села, закидывая ногу на ногу. — Сейчас ты мне напоминаешь Питера. А мы все прекрасно знаем, что стало с твоим бедным дядей…

Теперь Дерек прервал волчицу:

— Ты пришла говорить о Питере?

Женщина прищурилась и растянула губы в понимающей улыбке.

— Все еще надеешься найти своего мальчика?

Дерек закатил глаза и устало вздохнул:

— Ты меня уже утомила. Что тебе надо?

Выдержав паузу, но так и не ощутив никаких новых эмоций от Хейла, женщина перестала улыбаться и резко встала.

— Вроде, ты должен был проиграть этот бой, милый.

Тихо засмеявшись, Дерек наконец-то понял зачем Кали пришла к нему.

— И сколько же ты проиграла?

— Это тебя не касается.

— Послушай меня внимательно, — Дереку надоели эти игры в любезность. — Я с тобой ни о чем не договаривался. Не собираюсь участвовать в твоих грязных делах. Понятно?

Кали выпустила клыки, но Дерек опередил ее, резко выкидывая вперед руку и сдавливая горло волчицы. Его глаза загорелись бордовым, а клыки удлинились. Почувствовав страх женщины, Дерек резко отпустил ее, что та осела на пол.

— Если я узнаю, что ты приблизилась к кому-то из моей стаи или друзьям, ты знаешь, что будет.

Больше ничего не говоря, он распахнул дверь и рыкнул в сторону Энниса, который тут же ушел с дороги. Эрика, ушедшая в свои мысли, испуганно встрепенулась, но заметив Дерека, ринулась за ним по коридору.

***

Стукнув по рулю, Дерек кинул взгляд на молчаливую девушку и изогнул бровь.

— Ты молчишь уже больше получаса.

— А? — облизав губы, Эрика осмотрелась. Они стояли в пробке, которая видимо затянется надолго.

— Что с тобой? — Хейл обеспокоенно осмотрел подругу, но та лишь пожала плечами. — Эрика?

— Я… кажется беременна.

— О, — Дерек едва улыбнулся, не понимая поздравлять ее или сочувствовать. — Наверное, это хорошо?..

— Что? А… да. Да! Это прекрасно, — она выдавила из себя улыбку и нервно вцепилась в ремень безопасности, который с недавних пор всегда пристегивала.

— Эрика, что?..

— Это Джексон.

— Что?.. — Дерек нахмурился. Муж Эрики Нил Рейес, а ребенок от Джексона? Так Джексон же с Айзеком…

— Нет! Нет-нет! — девушка рассмеялась, но тут же замолчала. — Джексон… он с Кали…

Хейл замер, непроизвольно выпуская когти.

— Ты о чем?

— Она… она обещала, что поможет Айзеку… Понимаешь? Сказала, что у нее есть лекарство…

— Стой! Но почему я об этом ничего не знаю?

— Айзек узнал об этом… В общем Джексон не успел с тобой поговорить… Помнишь, когда Айзека увезли в больницу… и… — Эрика резко замолчала, отворачиваясь и сдерживая слезы.

Дерек устало потер виски и закрыл глаза. За эти годы на него так много всего навалилось. Странная болезнь, от которой оборотни просто чахнут на глазах в течении нескольких месяцев. Никто не может понять, что это и как вылечить. Статус Альфы, с которым к нему пришло много обязанностей и перешел семейный бизнес, который вел Питер. И Стайлз, которого Дерек искал, но безрезультатно. Было ощущение, что парень ему просто приснился.

— Дерек… Дер… — Эрика дотронулась до руки Хейла и резко убрала руку.

— А?.. — Дерек тряхнул головой, отгоняя ненужные мысли о прошлом.

— Было ощущение, что ты сейчас кинешься на кого-нибудь… Ты… о…

— Нет! — слишком резко. Переведя дыхание, Дерек завел мотор — пробка наконец-то рассосалась. — Я устал, и тоже переживаю за Айзека.

— Он умер во время боя…

Хейл резко дал по тормозам, что машину развернуло поперек дороги.

— Дерек! — Эрика зажмурилась, вжимаясь в кресло.

***

Повертев белоснежную каллу в пальцах, Дерек кинул цветок на крышку гроба и прижал к себе Джексона. Уиттмор кажется даже не понимал, что происходит. Он был бледный, осунувшийся, с воспаленными глазами и на вид напоминал бомжа. Даже брендовый костюм не спасал положение.

Эрика подошла к ним, и Дерек отстранился от Джексона. Девушка тут же обняла Уиттмора, прижимаясь к нему и что-то тихо шепча на ухо, поглаживая по волосам. Когда-то она так же успокаивала и Дерека. Сжав кулаки, Хейл закусил губу, еле сдерживая клыки. Сейчас совершенно не время думать о том, кто даже не попрощался.

Горько усмехнувшись, Дерек задрал голову вверх, смотря на серое небо. Мир неуловимо изменился. Он как будто поблек, становясь серым и мрачным. С каждым годом происходило все больше катастроф, многие оборотни становились дикими без особых причин, а таких случаев, как с Айзеком, не пересчитать.

Уйдя в свои мысли, Хейл не сразу заметил, что остался на кладбище один. Опустив взгляд на свежую могилу, он краем глаза уловил какое-то движение в деревьях неподалеку. Повернув голову и прислушавшись, Дерек ничего не услышал, кроме животных и птиц. Ему часто первый год мерещился Стайлз. В прохожих, в посетителях кафе, в каждом оборотне, который хоть чем-то был похож на Стилински.

Дерек нахмурился, снова оглядываясь по сторонам. Он давно так часто не вспоминал о Стайлзе, как за эти несколько дней.

— Дерек?.. — Эрика подошла к нему и встала рядом, смотря на могилу брата.

— Как Джексон?

— Плохо, — она шмыгнула носом и плотнее закуталась в пиджак мужа. — Ты сможешь побыть с ним?

— Конечно.

Простояв молча какое-то время, Дерек едва дернул уголками губ, вспоминая как Айзек до последнего скрывал от них, что болен, но ничем не выдавал себя, оставаясь жизнерадостным.

— А ты как? — Хейл глянул на Рейес и положил ладонь ей на спину.

— Когда все происходит так внезапно… Как молния среди ясного дня, — прикрыв глаза, Эрика покачала головой. — Я тогда не понимала, почему ты так убиваешься…

— Эрика.

— Думала, это же даже к лучшему…

— Эрика…

— Но он же не умер… Дерек…

— Хватит, — Хейл был уже на грани. Но понимая состояние девушки, смог сдержаться.

— Да… прости… Господи, Дерек… — она начала задыхаться.

Прижав Эрику к себе, Дерек, применив силу Альфы, заставил ее успокоиться.

— Все в прошлом…

— Неправда… — хрипло. — Ты ведь любишь его…

Дерек вздохнул и не стал спорить, чтобы не развивать неприятную для него тему. Он так устал от этой любви. И ведь Стайлз прекрасно знал, где Дерек. И если бы он любил его и был жив, то непременно бы вернулся. Покачав головой, Хейл отстранился, смотря на заплаканную Эрику:

— Идем. Нас уже потеряли.

— Да-да, — она вытерла глаза и едва кивнула.

— Ты рассказала Нилу?

— Что? — она вскинула голову, а Дерек кивком указал на живот. — А… нет еще. Думаю, стоит подождать…

Хейл кивнул и взял девушку под локоть, собираясь уходить, но в кармане зажужжал мобильный.

— Иди, я догоню… — Дерек хотел сбросить вызов, но звонила Талия. С матерью у него сейчас были напряженные отношения. И женщина не стала бы просто так звонить. Но Дерек не успел ответить. В трубке раздались гудки.

Помедлив, Дерек все же убрал телефон, решив перезвонить уже в машине. Догнав Эрику, он прижал девушку к себе, обнимая за плечи, и повел на выход. Они почти дошли до машины, как Эрика резко остановилась и наклонилась вперед, кашляя.

— Эрика?.. — Дерек обеспокоенно осмотрелся, но большинство пришедших на похороны уже разъехались, а Нил и Дэнни разговаривали с Джексоном, успокаивая парня.

Девушка тяжело и судорожно дышала, не спеша выпрямляться.

— Эри… ты в порядке?

Но Дерек уже знал ответ на свой вопрос. От Рейес пахло так же как от Айзека — болезнью. Эрика медленно выпрямилась и разжала кулак. На ладони была черная жижа.


	12. Глава 12

_Где-то в лесах Европы_

Открыв глаза, мужчина поморщился и медленно осмотрелся, стараясь не тревожить голову, которая при каждом резком движении взрывалась болью. Обшарпанные стены, разбитые окна и прогнивший пол. Чудесное место, чтобы проснуться.

Питер поморщился и закрыл глаза. От веревок, которыми он был привязан к стулу, шел четкий запах аконита. Его похитили? Или это какие-то ролевые игры? Вчерашний поход в бар явно не стоил таких мучений. Парень, которого он собирался подцепить, оказался не таким уж милым. Питеру явно что-то подсыпали в алкоголь. Совсем расслабился.

— И долго ты будешь гадать?

Хейл растянул губы в ухмылке и приоткрыл глаза:

— Солнышко.

Стайлз улыбнулся в ответ и отошел от стены, у которой все это время стоял, наблюдая за оборотнем. Не спеша подойдя вплотную, он присел на корточки и заглянул Питеру в лицо.

— Ты меня искал?

— Конечно. Но стоило так поступать со старыми друзьями? — Хейл изогнул бровь и поднял голову, шипя от прострелившей виски боли.

— Сомневаюсь, что нас можно назвать друзьями… — проведя пальцами по веревке, которая была обмотана вокруг запястья Питера, Стайлз вздохнул и посмотрел мужчине в глаза. — Зачем я тебе понадобился?

Хейл тихо рассмеялся, но тут же пожалел об этом.

— Терри перестарался с рябиной, — покачав головой, Стайлз резко поднялся и подошел к окну, загораживая пробивающийся сквозь грязное стекло свет.

— Мог бы просто пригласить в гости…

— Последний раз чуть не стоил мне жизни. Так что я, пожалуй, предпочту встречаться на нейтральной территории.

Питер внимательно рассматривал фигуру парня, оценивая.

— Мы прекрасно знаем, что это ТЫ хочешь со мной поговорить.

— Оу… — Стайлз повернулся к Питеру лицом и сложил руки на груди, облокачиваясь на раму и скрещивая длинные ноги. — Ты всегда был проницательным…

— Боже, солнышко, мои бедные уши не выдержат твоей лести, — Питер оскалился, но клыки не вылезли.

— Но это ты любишь лить в уши, заговаривая и уходя от ответов.

— Я всегда говорил тебе правду, — Хейл стал серьезным, садясь прямо и закидывая ногу на ногу.

— С этим не поспоришь. Но ты и многое недоговаривал. Не так ли? — Стайлз оттолкнулся от опоры и медленно приблизился к оборотню. Зайдя Питеру за спину, наклонился к его уху и улыбнулся, ничего не сказав.

Питер не выдержал и повернул к парню голову, задевая щекой кончик носа Стайлза.

— Что ты хочешь узнать?

— Много чего. Например, кто я такой? Ты же знаешь.

— Я уверен, что и ты…

— Снова уходишь от ответа, — Стилински прижался носом к уху мужчины и прикрыл глаза. — Тебе лучше ответить на мои вопросы.

— Стайлз… — Питер напрягся, сжимая ладони в кулаки.

— Нет-нет-нет, я хочу все услышать от тебя.

Хейл усмехнулся и отвернулся от парня, смотря на кружащуюся в луче света пыль.

— Твоя мать была человеком. Точнее, стала, когда спасла Джона. Никто из нас не мог сказать почему это случилось, и что произойдет дальше. Они переехали в Бейкон-Хиллс. Подальше от цивилизации. Мы старались поддерживать связь, но со временем лишь созванивались. Пока не решили навестить их, — Питер замолчал, вспоминая день, когда увидел Стайлза в первый раз.

— Дальше, Питер.

Повернув голову, Хейл сглотнул. Ему казалось, что Стайлз все еще прижимается к нему, но парень стоял в нескольких метрах.

— Дальше… дальше мы нашли тебя. А потом ты все знаешь, — Питер улыбнулся и не успел среагировать.

— Ты должен рассказать мне все, что знаешь! — Стайлз оказался рядом в секунду и сжал пальцами горло Хейла.

— Хорошо! — мотнув головой, Питер скрипнул зубами и облизал пересохшие губы. — Но сперва дай воды, солнышко.

Стилински усмехнулся и поднял бутылку, которая стояла около ножки стула. Медленно открутив крышку, он сделал пару глотков, шумно проглотил воду и демонстративно закрутил крышку обратно.

— Боже, ты действительно весь в меня, — Питер восхищенно смотрел на парня.

— Питер.

— Ты не должен…

— Я сам решу, что мне делать. Рассказывай.

Снова облизав губы, Хейл перевел взгляд на лес за окном.

— Мой волк всегда тянулся к тебе. Но это было навязанное желание. Желание Альфы, — Питер замолчал, вспоминая что-то личное и едва кривя губы в усмешке. — Вы с Дереком похожи. И судьбы, и характеры… Созданы друг для друга.

— Почему ты стал Альфой?

— О, это интересная история. Но я не буду вдаваться в подробности. Они тебе ни к чему, — прикрыв глаза, Хейл вздохнул. Было очень неудобно и даже слегка болезненно сидеть в веревках пропитанных отравой. Но просить у Стайлза освободить было бесполезно. Пока парень не добьется своего — не отпустит. — Отец Дерека был слабым оборотнем. И когда Талия родила третьего ребенка, он умер. Дерек был совсем маленьким, а Талия просто не справилась бы тогда с силой Альфы. И его силу забрал я.

— Получается, что ты бы все равно отдал ее Дереку. Несмотря ни на что…

— Ты про себя? — Питер резко повернул голову, успевая поймать растерянный взгляд Стайлза. — Волнуешься? За меня или за него? — мужчина прищурился, снова пытаясь выпустить клыки.

Стилински покачал головой и уже совсем другим взглядом осмотрел Питера:

— Тогда я не понимал почему меня тянет к тебе… Даже думал, что… — Стайлз замолчал, закусывая губу и уходя в свои мысли.

— Солнышко.

Стайлз поднял на Питера глаза и грустно улыбнулся.

— Наверно, было бы намного проще, если бы моим Альфой был ты…

Питер покачал головой и наклонил голову вбок, открывая вид на мощную шею и сильно бьющуюся жилу.

— Не уверен. Ты же знаешь, что на первом месте у меня мои желания.

— Именно поэтому ты бросил все и увез меня, — Стайлз улыбнулся и подошел к Питеру, присаживаясь около него на корточки. — Ты мне очень дорог.

— Но не так, как он, — Питер смотрел в глаза цвета коньяка, не отрываясь. — Я эгоист, Стайлз. Ты был нужен мне. И нужен сейчас. Даже без всяк…

Стайлз не дал ему договорить, прислоняя палец к губам мужчины.

— Мы не об этом говорили. Ты должен рассказать все, что знаешь, — Стилински резко поднялся и обошел Питера, вставая у него за спиной. — Оборотни вымирают, Питер. И ты знаешь почему.

— Из-за того, что знаю я, никого не спасти.

— Питер.

Хейл дернул руками, пытаясь освободиться:

— Развяжи меня.

— Позже, — бескомпромиссно.

— Господи, лучше бы тебя волки воспитали.

— Серьезно? — Стайлз едва сумел сдержать улыбку. — Питер, я жду.

— Не понимаю, почему ты хочешь услышать это от меня? Ты же и сам все прекрасно знаешь! И почему это происходит, и почему ты не умер тогда и не стал оборотнем!

В домике повисла тишина. Стайлз устало выдохнул и повел плечами, прислоняясь затылком к стене.

— Мне кажется, что я схожу с ума, — шепотом, что оборотень едва мог расслышать. Питеру приходилось напрягать свой суперслух. — Все эти видения, эмоции, которые принадлежат не мне, просыпаться от кошмаров…

— Когда-то давно, один оборотень решил, что люди недостойны жить в этом мире. Он призывал уничтожать их. Устроил геноцид на земле. Но покончив с последним человеком, не остановился. Уничтожив других сверхсуществ. Так оборотни стали единственными на земле, — Питер замолчал, но через минуту продолжил. — Возомнив себя Богом, он даже не подумал, что это может кому-то не понравится… — Кинув взгляд на хмурого Стайлза, Хейл усмехнулся. — Например, настоящим Богам.

Проведя пальцами по волосам, Стайлз изогнул бровь и криво улыбнулся одной стороной рта:

— Что ты на меня так смотришь?

— На тебя до сих пор охотятся. Кали не успокоится, пока не завершит начатое Девкалионом.

— Не пони…

— Неосознанно ты закрыл тогда Дерека от оборотня. Но сейчас ты прекрасно знаешь причину этого поступка.

— Оу, может быть, — Стилински сложил руки на груди и уставился в окно безразличным взглядом.

— Стайлз, — Питер осмотрел его с ног до головы и резко выдохнул, смотря на тень парня.

Резко повернув к Хейлу голову, Стайлз усмехнулся и выпрямился.

— Ты всегда умел манипулировать мной. Даже сейчас.

— Ох, солнышко, — Питер улыбнулся, но при этом был внутренне собран, — Я только хотел, чтобы ты был в безопасности.

— Но так не получится… — покачав головой, Стайлз закусил губу и подошел к Питеру. Он достал нож, пропитанный травами, и аккуратно разрезал веревки.

Хейл выдохнул и растер следы, оставленные аконитом даже через ткань рубашки. Поднявшись, он размял шею и успел резко повернуться, перехватывая руку Стайлза.

— Я хотел поправить воротник… — Стилински указал на задравшуюся ткань на горле мужчины. — Ты меня боишься? — парень растянул губы в улыбке.

— Такие, как ты, появляются очень редко в нашем мире. И совершенно не по радостной причине.

Стайлз даже не собирался вырываться из хватки Питера:

— Как я? — изогнув бровь, парень сделал шаг вперед.

Разжав нехотя пальцы и отпустив руку Стайлза, Питер сделал шаг назад, рассматривая его.

— Демон-волк. Высшее существо. Поэтому ты мог скрывать свои чувства, эмоции. Не превратился в волка, когда я тебя укусил. Потому что и так уже был им. Твоя истинная форма совершенна, — Питер начал медленно обходить Стайлза по кругу. — Не нужно становиться зверем, чтобы показать свою мощь. Менять форму, опасаться трав, от которых обычный оборотень погибнет.

— Но мои раны не затягивались…

— Потому что ты не хотел, — Питер резко остановился позади парня.

Стайлз тяжело выдохнул и закрыл глаза, чувствуя что силы возвращаются к Питеру:

— И откуда ты все знаешь… — задав сам себе риторический вопрос, Стилински вздохнул и повернулся к Питеру, который был слишком близко. — Думаешь, стоит что-то менять?

— Это решать только тебе, солнышко, — Хейл грустно улыбнулся и провел пальцами по руке Стайлза, убирая руку и поднимая на него взгляд.

— Мне нужно вернуться, — вздохнув, Стилински закрыл глаза. — И ты со мной.

— Не уверен, что хочу…

— Я тебя не спрашивал, — Стайлз резко открыл глаза, которые потемнели на два тона, становясь практически черными, сливаясь со зрачком.

***

Решив, что лучше взять билет до ближайшего от Лос-Анджелеса аэропорта, Стайлз и Питер приземлились в Санта Монике. Планируя оттуда добраться до города Ангелов на взятой в прокате машине. Багажа у них с собой не было. Только рюкзак Стайлза и небольшой кейс Хейла, которые, чтобы не терять время, они не сдавали.

Выйдя из здания аэропорта, Стайлз осмотрелся и указал на вывеску проката. Но сделав пару шагов, он резко развернулся. Питер стоял на том же месте, закрывая рот рукой. Стилински нахмурился и подошел к мужчине:

— Действие аконита и рябины должны уже пройти…

Питер кинул на парня скептический взгляд и убрал руку, доставая из нагрудного кармана пиджака платок.

— Это другое, солнышко, — стерев что-то с ладони, Хейл сунул платок в карман. — Идем.

Стайлз помедлил, не понимая, что с Питером не так. Опустив машинально взгляд на асфальт, он заметил капли, как от крови. Резко выдохнув, мотнул головой, не желая принимать очевидные вещи. Питер болен, и хочет Дерек или нет, но ему придется встретиться со Стайлзом. Время было не на их стороне.


	13. Глава 13

Настроение соответствовало погоде за окном. Мелкий противный дождь моросил уже несколько дней. Дерек выдохнул и осмотрел свою гостиную. Он сидел на кресле, укрытый пледом, где провел последние ночи с похорон Айзека. Джексон спал тут же, на диване. Он часто просыпался, вскакивая от кошмаров и будя Хейла.

Сегодня была первая ночь, когда можно было сказать, что Дерек выспался. Надо было раньше дать Джексону снотворное. Но парень был в таком состоянии, да и сам Дерек чувствовал себя не лучше, и все здравые мысли просто вылетели у него из головы.

Ему нужно было в офис, решить проблемы и разобраться с накопившимися делами. Мать звонила несколько раз, но Дерек так и не перезвонил. Еще эти проблемы с Кали, которая теперь не отстанет, пока не добьется своего. И ей глубоко плевать, что у Джексона горе.

Этот идиот должен был сперва пойти к Дереку, прежде чем совершать какие-то сделки с этой сумасшедшей. Она явно не просто так крутится постоянно рядом. Стая Хейл не дает ей покоя. Но вроде у них никогда не было конфликтов. Если только Питер…

Дерек покачал головой и усмехнулся. Там где мысли о Питере, сразу всплывает Стайлз. Эрика как всегда проницательна. Дерек действительно все еще любит. Но он любит того Стайлза, девятнадцатилетнего парня. А встреться они сейчас? Задумавшись, он не сразу понял, что Джексон проснулся и смотрит на него.

— Как ты?

— Нормально, — хрипло. Джексон прикрыл воспаленные глаза и натянул одеяло повыше. — А ты улыбался, как дурак…

— Правда? — Дерек напрягся, становясь мрачным. — Тебе показалось.

— Да… мне все кажется…

Они замолчали, создавая вокруг напряженную тишину.

— Дерек, — Уиттмор открыл глаза и с трудом, но сел. — Насчет боя…

— Я не хочу сейчас об этом говорить.

— Но… я правда думал… — парень закусил и так истерзанные губы и снова закрыл глаза, обхватывая колени руками.

— На твоем месте я бы поступил так же, — Дерек отвел взгляд, смотря на мелкие капли, покрывшие стекло во всю стену.

Зло вытерев скопившиеся в уголках глаз слезы, Джексон резко покачал головой.

— Не поступил.

Хейл замер, неприятно скалясь. Да он был готов на что угодно, когда видел как Стайлз умирает. Он бы не задумываясь умер за него. Или укусил. Будь он тогда Альфой, Стайлз бы не смог никуда от него деться. Остался рядом. Навсегда.

— Дер?..

Уиттмор поежился, ощущая как от оборотня идет негатив, злость. Его даже затрясло, и парень неосознанно выставил шею.

Хейл встряхнул головой, как волк, и зажмурился.

— Мне нужно в офис, — он резко поднялся и ушел на кухню, включая кофеварку.

Джексон снова лег, заворачиваясь в одеяло, как в кокон, и уставился на дождь за окном, медленно погружаясь в спасительный сон.

***

На этаже, где располагался кабинет президента компании «Хейл Кор», стояла гробовая тишина. И дело было совершенно не в звукоизоляции. Зайдя в приемную, Дерек скинул мокрый плащ и уже собирался пройти в кабинет, как заметил за столом секретаря Эрику.

— У тебя выходной.

Девушка смотрела в экран, щелкая кнопкой мыши.

— Нил уехал в командировку. И мне не хотелось оставаться одной.

Промолчав о том, что здесь тоже не толпа народа, Дерек вздохнул и заметил пять чашек с кофе.

— Ты выпила их сама?..

— Конечно, нет. Мои воображаемые друзья… — она резко замолчала и сглотнула ком в горле. Эрика всегда могла съязвить, не лезла за словом в карман, но последние дни выбили ее из колеи.

— Тебе нельзя столько кофеина.

— Слушаюсь, доктор Хейл, — Рейес вяло улыбнулась и снова уставилась на монитор.

Уже приоткрыв дверь, он услышал тихое:

— Как там Джекс?

— С ним все будет хорошо, — Дерек зашел, прикрывая тихо дверь и сжимая зубы.

Все так навалилось в один момент. Смерть Айзека, давление конкурентов, болезнь Эрики, ее беременность и подавленный Джексон. Дерек не знал, что нужно сделать в первую очередь. Кому помочь, кого успокоить. Почему-то мысль, что им стоило собраться всем вместе, не посещала его голову. Да и Альфа, который сам на взводе, вряд ли сможет успокоить убитых горем бет.

Бросив мокрый плащ на диван, он прошел до стола, сел на кресло и повернулся к окну. Ему совсем не хотелось работать. Решать какие-то финансовые проблемы, которые сейчас его волновали меньше всего. Но помимо него на эти средства живут сестры и мать. Талия. Он так и не связался с ней.

Помедлив, Дерек все же достал телефон, находя в списке вызовов пропущенные от матери. Все еще сомневаясь, он нажал на вызов.

— Дерек… — голос волчицы был хриплый и напряженный.

— Что случилось? — Дерек затаил дыхание, ждя неприятных новостей. Неужели и мама больна?

— Дерек, Кора… Ты сможешь приехать? Сегодня?

Сжав смартфон так, что корпус чуть не треснул, Дерек тяжело выдохнул и ударился затылком о мягкую обивку спинки кресла:

— Я приеду. Вечером.

— Как ты?..

Изогнув бровь, Дерек не сдержал смешка, но тут же взял себя в руки.

— Я в порядке, мама. До встречи, — он сбросил звонок, чтобы не сказать чего-нибудь лишнего.

Эрика тихо постучала и вошла, не дожидаясь разрешения. Пройдя к столу Дерека, она поставила прямо на бумаги две чашки кофе. Черный, крепкий, без сахара.

— Не стоит тебе…

— Я умираю, Дерек. Так что прямо сейчас могу пойти наглотаться наркоты, податься в панки или хиппи… Да что угодно могу, — она невесело улыбнулась и уселась на стул для посетителей, обхватывая чашку обеими ладонями.

— Должен быть способ…

— Но его нет.

— Ты слишком пессимистична.

Эрика горько усмехнулась и сделала большой глоток из кружки. Поморщившись, она чуть не выплюнула кофе обратно:

— Боже… — все же сглотнув, прикрыла глаза, останавливая рвотный рефлекс. — Кстати, у вас, Альф, видимо какой-то иммунитет. Еще ни разу не слышала, чтобы альфа заболел.

— Думаю, что это все ненадолго.

— Ты что-то чувствуешь? — девушка обеспокоенно уставилась в лицо Хейлу, стараясь найти признаки болезни.

— Нет, — Дерек покосился на свой кофе, но пить не решился. — Но Альфа без стаи бесполезен… так что в итоге и мы…

— Создадите Стаю Альф. Представляешь? Одни Альфы, — Эрика улыбнулась как раньше и уложила голову на стол.

— Да уж, чудесная стая, — Дерек фыркнул и опустил глаза, смотря как на важном документе подсыхает пятно от кофе.

— Но было бы… — Эрика зевнула, — забавно…

Когда девушка уснула, Дерек аккуратно вытащил из ослабевших пальцев кружку, поднял Эрику на руки и отнес на диван, укрывая пледом.

***

Закончив несколько неотложных дел, Дерек отбросил в сторону ручку, поставив последнюю подпись. Он пытался отправить Эрику домой, но та убедила, что тут ей будет лучше. Не став спорить, Хейл был даже рад, что она осталась. К нему пару раз пытались попасть без записи, и Рейес умело отшивала непрошеных гостей.

Кинув взгляд на время, Дерек подорвался, вспоминая, что обещал заехать к матери. Что могла опять натворить его младшая сестра? Думать о самом страшном он себе запрещал. Выйдя в приемную, он попрощался с Эрикой и направился к лифту.

— Дерек! Дерек подожди! — но Эрика опоздала, двери лифта уже закрылись. Рейес напряженно закусила губу и вернулась к себе, быстро набирая номер Хейла. Но мелодия раздалась из кабинета.

Выйдя на парковке, Дерек решил, что позже позвонит Эрике и узнает, что она хотела. Он даже не стал проверять мобильный. Сев за руль, завел мотор и поправил зеркало заднего вида, застывая и смотря на свои глаза. Ему показалось, что они сменили цвет. Присмотревшись, Дерек мотнул головой и вздохнул. Он слишком устал, и ему срочно нужен отдых.

Уже подъезжая к родительскому дому, Дерек решил все же позвонить Эрике. Мало ли, что могло случиться. Но не найдя телефон в кармане пиджака, он полез искать его в бардачке. Его тут же подрезали, сигналя. Едва успев выкрутить руль, Дерек съехал на обочину, резко затормозив. Стукнув по рулю, он пару раз посигналил и мысленно обложил лихача трехэтажным матом.

Успокоившись, он так и не нашел мобильник, убеждаясь, что забыл его в офисе. Решив, что позвонит Эрике от матери, он плавно вырулил на шоссе и уже без приключений доехал до особняка.

Остановив машину у крыльца, Дерек вышел и хлопнул дверцей, осматривая припаркованную неподалеку тойоту. Он точно не видел этой машины раньше. Или мать купила новую, или у нее гости.

Зайдя на крыльцо, Дерек толкнул незапертую дверь и вошел, осматриваясь. Он уже чувствовал, что в доме есть кто-то чужой. Но одновременно знакомый до боли. Быстро зайдя в гостиную, Дерек остановился, переводя с матери взгляд на Питера.

— Дерек, — Питер выдавил из себя дружелюбную улыбку и принял от Талии чашку с чаем.

— Милый, ты будешь…

— Ты за этим меня позвала? — Дерек усмехнулся и сложил руки на груди, смотря на дядю.

Женщина растерялась, переводя взгляд с брата на сына.

— Мы только что вернулись.

— Мы?.. — Дерек напрягся, пытаясь прислушаться к себе, но кроме Коры на втором этаже, не чувствовал никого.

— Привет, Дерек…

Хейл резко развернулся. Стайлз практически не изменился. Но это только внешне. Дерек видел, что Стилински не ожидал и не хотел этой встречи, испуганно смотря на Альфу. Фыркнув, Дерек не стал больше ничего слушать, резко пройдя мимо застывшего Стайлза к двери. Как он доехал до дома, он не помнил.


	14. Глава 14

Питер едва успел перехватить Стилински на крыльце.

— Пусть едет!

— Но… Пусти меня! — Стайлз все же не успел остановить Дерека, обеспокоенно смотря, как тот выезжает на дорогу, вписываясь в резкий поворот.

— Вы оба еще не готовы к разговору. И если бы я знал, что он тут будет, то не привез бы тебя сюда.

— Ты думаешь, что он захочет со мной говорить? — Стайлз фыркнул и повернулся к Питеру. — Он даже не захотел находиться со мной рядом…

— Это все эмоции, солнышко. Я уверен, что когда он осмыслит свои действия, то пожалеет, что не остался.

Талия вышла из дома, обеспокоенно смотря на брата:

— Что случилось? Объяснишь? — она даже не смотрела в сторону Стайлза.

Стилински предупреждал Питера, что так и будет, но тот отказался оставлять его одного в отеле.

— Твой сын стал Альфой, но видимо мозгов не прибавилось, — Питер вздохнул и взял Стайлза под локоть. — Увидимся в другой раз.

— Я надеюсь, что ты приедешь один.

Питер рыкнул, иронично улыбаясь.

— Конечно, сестренка, — усадив Стайлза на пассажирское сидение, Питер обошел машину и посмотрел на сестру. — Не стоит в своих личных проблемах винить того, кто не имеет к ним отношения.

Стайлз искоса глянул на мать Дерека и отвернулся, поймав осуждающий взгляд.

— Скажи, почему я связан именно с вашей семейкой?

Питер усмехнулся и плавно вырулил на дорогу, кидая быстрый взгляд на парня.

— Это твоя карма, солнышко.

***

Проигнорировав лифт, Эрика быстро поднялась на этаж, где находилась квартира Хейла. Толкнув, как обычно, незапертую дверь, она быстро прошла в гостиную и, не обращая на Джексона внимания, подлетела к говорящему по телефону у окна Дереку.

— Это правда?! Стайлз вернулся?! Где он? Как он?! — едва переведя дыхание, продолжила: — Он тут?

Девушка стала оглядываться, хотя ясно чувствовала, что их в квартире только трое.

— Успокойся! — Дерек быстро свернул разговор, обещая перезвонить, и схватил вертящуюся во все стороны Эрику за плечи. Встряхнув, он сверкнул глазами и заставил бету застыть на месте. — Его здесь нет. И не будет.

— То есть? — Рейес растерянно перевела взгляд на Уиттмора.

Джексон сглотнул и отлип от спинки дивана.

— Я вообще только от тебя услышал о Ста…

— Заткнулись! — Дерек рыкнул и зло прищурился. — Хватит произносить его имя!

Беты замерли, как кролики перед удавом. Таким Хейла они еще никогда не видели.

— Дер… — Эрика попыталась вырваться из хватки, но Дерек лишь сильнее впился пальцами в ее плечи, едва не выпуская когти.

— Я запрещаю говорить о… нем. Ясно?!

Оборотни тут же закивали, стараясь лишним движением не выбесить Альфу еще больше. Отпустив Эрику, Дерек прошел в прихожую, схватил ключи от машины и вышел, хлопнув дверью, что та еле удержалась на петлях.

— Он совсем крышей поехал… — Джексон резко выдохнул.

— Не понимаю… Его так взбесило возвращение Стайлза?..

— Не знаю… Может, Стилински его послал? Или не захотел разговаривать? Или у него пятеро детей уже…

— Все-все! — Эрика подняла руки, призывая Джексона замолчать. — Думаю, тут дело в ревности… Но… есть только один волк, который может так выбесить Дерека…

Они посмотрели друг другу в глаза и одновременно произнесли: Питер!

***

Стайлз с какой-то щемящей душу ностальгией рассматривал кабинет Криса Арджента. Когда-то он немало времени провел именно здесь. Выслушивая нотации и даже порой угрозы.

Кристофер зашел в кабинет и замер, не сразу соображая, кто его гости.

— Питер? Стайлз?..

— Привет, дядя Крис, — Стилински улыбнулся и махнул мужчине рукой.

Питер же подошел к другу и крепко обнял, похлопывая по спине.

— Мне очень жаль.

Арджент сперва растерялся, но через секунд пять сжал Хейла в объятиях, закрывая глаза. Он понял, о чем говорит Питер, хотя тому неоткуда было это знать. Эллисон умерла два года назад, оставив после себя мужа-недотепу и двух прекрасных сыновей.

После смерти дочери, Виктория, жена Криса, не выдержала и покончила с собой, оставляя мужа наедине с горем. И тогда же Арджент перестал быть Альфой, признавая Рафаэля МакКола своим Альфой и входя в его стаю. Да и его внуки носили фамилию МакКол.

— Я рад, что ты вернулся, — помедлив, — Вы вернулись.

Отстранив друга, Питер повернулся к Стайлзу и кивнул на дверь.

— Иди, прогуляйся.

Фыркнув, Стайлз кивнул и вышел за дверь, оставляя давних друзей наедине. В комплексе было тихо. Хотя время еще было не позднее, но все залы были пусты, а свет везде приглушен.

Стайлз прошел по коридору до стеллажа, где за стеклом стояли кубки, награды и грамоты. Прочитав несколько фамилий, парень усмехнулся, понимая, что в основном все это заслуги Дерека. Он уже собирался пройти дальше, как услышал разговор на повышенных тонах из-за двери одного зала.

Медленно подойдя, он постарался прислушаться, но оборотни перестали попусту болтать, начиная поединок. Рычание и звуки ударов ясно доносились до слуха Стайлза. Прикрыв глаза, он постарался представить, как выглядят бойцы.

— Что же не заходишь? — мурчащий вкрадчивый голос.

Стайлз резко распахнул глаза и дернулся в сторону, врезаясь в приоткрытую дверь и ударяясь больно локтем.

— Оу… — он схватился за ушибленное место и уставился на женщину.

Она медленно осмотрела Стилински, задерживая взгляд на его руке.

— Я тебя знаю… Стайлз? — женщина улыбнулась, но за этой улыбкой Стайлз почувствовал неприязнь и даже ненависть.

— Д-да… — сглотнув, он машинально сделал шаг назад. Он тоже вспомнил эту женщину — Кали. Хоть и видел ее всего однажды и недолго, но забыть такую стерву не смог бы никогда.

— Мои мальчики как раз тренируются, не хочешь присоединиться? — она указала на зал выпущенным когтем.

— Я… нет, не могу… Мне нужно…

Стайлз даже не успел дернуться, как волчица оказалась рядом, шепча ему на ухо:

— От тебя пахнет Хейлом.

— Я с Пите…

— Нет. Не тем Хейлом, — она отстранилась, обнажая в оскале клыки.

Стайлз сглотнул и нервно усмехнулся:

— Мы не… Я не с…

Мягко рассмеявшись, Кали отошла от Стайлза, а через минуту перед парнем оказался Питер, закрывая своей спиной.

— Какого черта тебе надо?!

— Ох, Питер! Как давно мы не виделись, — изогнув тонкую изящную бровь, женщина зубасто улыбнулась и кокетливо повела плечом. — А ты все такой же импозантный…

— Я прекрасно знаю, что ты хочешь, Кали, — Питер усмехнулся, в ответ обнажая клыки. — И лучше тебе не подходить к Стайлзу.

— Ты все еще злишься, что он достался не тебе?.. — она не успела увернуться, не ожидая, что Питер сорвется и перейдет от слов к действиям.

Схватив волчицу за горло, Питер поднял ее над полом и зарычал, меняя цвет глаз на золотой. Кали в удивлении раскрыла глаза, но тут же попыталась ударить Хейла когтями. Отбросив женщину от себя, Питер встряхнул рукой, как будто держал что-то гадкое.

Приземлившись на ноги, как будто просто сделала изящный шаг назад, Альфа ощерилась.

— Все носишься с этим бракованным щенком, Хейл, — она быстро взяла себя в руки и посмотрела пристально Стайлзу в глаза. За ее спиной встали двое оборотней-близнецов, меняя цвет глаз на красный.

— Тронешь его и…

— И что? — женщина неприятно рассмеялась, — Ты теперь омега, Хейл. Жалкое ничтожество, променявшее все на это, — она с отвращением махнула рукой в сторону Стилински.

— Проблемы? — Крис подошел и встал между Хейлом и Кали.

— Ох, просто встретились старые друзья! Все в порядке, Кристофер, — Кали тут же изменилась, снова становясь милой и мнимо доброй. — Мы уже уходим. Итан, Эйдан.

Она развернулась и направилась к выходу, даже не взглянув на своих подопечных, уверенная, что они беспрекословно последуют за ней.

— Она становится все сильней, собирая вокруг себя Альф, — Арджент покачал головой и взглянул на наручные часы. — Мне, к сожалению, пора. Но я надеюсь, мы скоро увидимся.

Питер кивнул и пожал Крису руку, Стайлз же лишь мотнул головой и судорожно выдохнул, когда все оборотни ушли.

— Сумасшедшая баба… Питер? — Стайлз едва успел подхватить Хейла, который без сил стал опускаться на пол.

— Все хорошо, солнышко… — он закашлялся и испачкал жижой рубашку. — Вот черт… Моя любимая.

Стайлз закатил глаза, зная, что таких рубашек у Хейла минимум три. Осторожно прислонив его к стене, Стилински ушел в раздевалку за полотенцем. Зайдя в помещение, услышал, как в душевой льется вода. Сглотнув, Стайлз тихо подошел к двери и, осмотревшись, заглянул. Ему нужно только взять полотенце, и он сразу уйдет.

Просунувшись наполовину в дверной проем, он схватил одно из висящих сбоку на стене полотенец и уже собирался уйти, но машинально скользнул взглядом по фигуре обортоня и замер. Это был Дерек. Стайлз закусил губу, рассматривая мощную спину, на которой между лопатками появилась татуировка, руки, ноги. Осознав, что он делает, парень зажмурился и сделал шаг назад, резко разворачиваясь и быстро выходя из раздевалки.

Дерек дернулся, услышав, как хлопнула дверь, но постороннего присутствия не ощутил. Он приехал сюда спустить пар. Но все его мысли крутились вокруг Стайлза, и нормально позаниматься у него не получилось.

***

Закрыв дверь за обслугой, Питер посмотрел на Стайлза, который собирался в душ.

— Что там все же произошло? Ты вернулся как будто ужаленный, — Питер прищурился.

— Ничего там не случилось! Отвали.

— Там был Дерек? — Хейл заметил, как Стайлз едва дернулся.

— Послушай…

— Ох, солнышко, я все понимаю, но ты же помнишь про мой слух? — Питер растянул губы в ехидной улыбке.

— Что?.. — Стайлз распахнул глаза, не сразу понимая, о чем говорит мужчина. — Ты… Я не буду ничего делать!

Схватив чистую одежду, Стайлз зашел в ванную и захлопнул дверь. Закрыв глаза, он тут же вспомнил Дерека.

— Чертов Питер…

— Я все слышу, любовь моя!

Стайлз закатил глаза и включил воду, залезая под душ. Сегодня был трудный день. Но никто не говорил, что будет легко.


	15. Глава 15

Прошла неделя, как Стилински вернулся в Лос-Анджелес. Но еще никого кроме Криса увидеть ему не удалось. Питер был хмурым и молчаливым, на все вопросы отвечая, что все в порядке. Но Стайлз видел, как болезнь быстро прогрессирует, не оставляя времени и шансов.

После очередного припадка, когда Питер изнеможенный едва смог съесть половину завтрака и вырубился, только коснувшись головой подушки, терпение Стайлза иссякло. Он как можно тихо собрался и, взяв с прикроватной тумбочки ключи от машины, покинул номер.

До компании Хейлов от их отеля было минут десять, но Стайлз собрал все пробки и оказался у здания к обеду. Простояв еще несколько мучительных минут у дверей, он все же решился зайти внутрь. Сделав лицо кирпичом, прошел до лифта, стараясь создать вид, что он сотрудник.

Оборотни намного упростили систему охраны. Чужака они смогут распознать и без всяких навороченных приборов, от которых иногда не было никакого толка. Поэтому на ресепшене было всего два оборотня — охранник и секретарь. На Стилински они даже не взглянули. Хорошо, что Питер заставил его купить один из пижонских дорогущих костюмов.

Зайдя в лифт, Стайлз прикрыл глаза и, медленно выдохнув, нажал на нужный этаж. Связь с Альфой хоть и была слабой, но ощущалась пульсирующей нитью. Когда двери лифта разъехались, парень помедлил, снова застывая в нерешительности. Стайлз боялся себя, Дерека, того, что не сможет сдержаться. Но им жизненно необходимо поговорить.

Дойдя до приемной президента компании, Стайлз осмотрел пустой стол секретаря и, стараясь не выдать своего присутствия, подошел к едва приоткрытой двери кабинета. Дерек говорил по телефону, договариваясь о встрече в ресторане. Видимо, деловой партнер. Стайлз на это очень надеялся.

Хейл закончил разговор и подошел к своему столу, собирая в папку документы. Он резко поднял голову, ощутив, что на него смотрят.

— Стайлз?

— Привет… — парень проскользнул в проем, даже не открыв дверь шире. — Классный кабинет, — он повертел головой, осматриваясь.

— Какого черта ты здесь делаешь?

— Оу, я тоже рад тебя видеть, Дерек, — Стилински фыркнул и остановился около стола для совещаний, отгораживаясь от Альфы.

Сложив руки на груди и мотнув головой, Дерек усмехнулся и прижался бедром к столу.

— Находишь это забавным?

— Нисколько, — Стайлз смотрел куда угодно, но только не на Дерека.

— Что ты хочешь? Я по-моему ясно сказал…

— Нам нужно поговорить.

Стилински наконец-то перестал дергаться и встал ровно, смотря Хейлу в глаза. И сделал это зря. Все мысли тут же вылетели из головы. Он видел, как Дерек открывает рот, что-то говорит, но не понимал ни слова.

— Ты издеваешься?! — оборотень стукнул кулаком по столу, но лишь добился того, что Стайлз шумно сглотнул.

— А?.. Я… нам нужно поговорить.

— Нам не о чем говорить, Стилински. И у меня дела.

Схватив папку, сжимая так, что точно помял важные документы, Дерек рыкнул и прошел мимо Стайлза к двери. Парень машинально схватил Хейла за рукав пиджака, переставая дышать. Дерек замер на месте, переводя взгляд с руки Стайлза на его лицо.

— Мне нужно…

Вырвав руку, Дерек прищурился, не давая Стайлзу договорить и задав неожиданный вопрос:

— Питер же укусил тебя. Но ты не оборотень… — Хейл наклонил голову, — Но и не человек. Так кто ты, Стайлз?

Облизав губы, Стайлз усмехнулся и покачал головой:

— Если ты со мной поговоришь…

— У меня нет на это времени.

— Ну, тогда узнаешь, если выиграешь, — Стилински усмехнулся, складывая руки на груди.

Дерек замер, но тут же рассмеялся, принимая слова Стайлза за шутку.

— Прощай, Стайлз, — он развернулся и вышел из кабинета, на ходу прощаясь с Эрикой.

***

Стерев с щеки последний след от помады, Стайлз вздохнул и посмотрел на Эрику.

— Как ты? — они сидели в кафе, напротив здания компании.

Девушка едва улыбнулась и пожала плечами:

— Сейчас лучше… Но последние события… — она разорвала очередную салфетку на маленькие кусочки и посмотрела на свои руки. — Вот, замуж вышла… А ты все пропустил.

Стайлз поднял ладони вверх и кивнул:

— Виноват.

— Дерек идиот. Он ведь…

— Не надо. Я все прекрасно понимаю. Его бросили в такой сложный период… Да и не только я…

— Ох, как там Питер? — Эрика хитро прищурилась. — Все такой же пройдоха?

— Питер… — Стайлз дернул уголком губ, вздохнул и сделал глоток уже остывшего кофе. — Он болен…

— Ты серьезно? — Эрика побледнела и зажала рот рукой, закрывая глаза. Она так устала терять близких, хотя сама находится на грани.

— К сожалению, да, — откинувшись на спинку стула, Стайлз посмотрел в окно, замечая, что Дерек уже вернулся и заходит в двери с незнакомой женщиной в деловом костюме.

Рейес горько улыбнулась и обняла себя за плечи:

— Айзек…

— Да, я слышал, — Стайлз вернул свое внимание девушке, протягивая руку и поглаживая ее по запястью.

— Это так… неожиданно…

Стилински кивнул и промолчал, понимая, что никакие слова здесь не помогут. Да и не мог, по сути, пообещать, что все будет хорошо. Явно, не в этой жизни. Эрика вдруг вздрогнула и схватила сумочку, доставая мобильный, поставленный на беззвучный режим:

— Это Дерек… Мне пора, — она виновато улыбнулась и встала, доставая кошелек.

— Я заплачу.

Девушка не стала спорить, благодарно кивнув и поцеловав Стайлза в щеку. Попросив больше не пропадать и звонить, она убежала в офис.

Просидев еще какое-то время в одиночестве, Стайлз расплатился и покинул кафе. Глянув на вход в компанию, он покачал головой и направился к своей машине. Возвращаться в номер не хотелось, но и видеть кого-то пока что тоже не было желания.

Они изменились. С Эрикой вроде было легко, но Стайлз чувствовал, что она улыбается через силу, готовая в любую секунду сломаться. У Джексона тоже горе. Скотт совсем недавно потерял жену. Стайлз безусловно был бы рад видеть их, но не сейчас.

Проезжая мимо цветочного магазинчика, Стайлз вдруг резко свернул на обочину и припарковался. Купив большой букет белых роз, он решил, что одного оборотня готов навестить.

***

На кладбище было тихо, даже птиц не было слышно. Стайлз шел мимо могил, читая имена, пока не замер у совсем свежей. Положив осторожно цветы, он провел пальцами по дате рождения и смерти, прикрывая глаза.

Айзек не заслуживал такой смерти. Да и никто из его друзей и родных такого не заслужил. Но процесс запущен, и если Дерек все же не выслушает его, то погибнут все. Уйдя в свои мысли, Стайлз не сразу понял, что не один.

Резко поднявшись, он повернулся и замер, смотря на Скотта.

— Скотт…

— Стайлз?.. Это правда ты?

Стилински кивнул и тут же попал в крепкие братские объятия.

— Я уже думал у меня галлюцинации…

— Это правда я, — Стайлз похлопал друга по спине и отстранился, смотря на повзрослевшего Скотта. — Я слышал про Эллисон.

— Да, — Скотт убрал руки в карманы куртки и посмотрел в сторону. — Никто не ожидал такого… А теперь и Айзек.

Повисла пауза. Было довольно неловко встретить Скотта именно здесь. Стайлз выдохнул и посмотрел в ту же сторону, что и Скотт:

— Как Мелисса и Рафаэль?

— Хорошо. Внуки не дают им расслабиться, — Скотт даже просветлел лицом, когда говорил о детях.

— Я рад, — Стайлз закусил нижнюю губу и осмотрелся.

— Ты бы как-нибудь зашел? Мама будет рада, да и отец… — МакКол провел ладонью по своим волосам, зачесывая непослушные кудри назад.

Скотта мало волновал внешний вид. Залегшие под глазами тени, морщинки в уголках глаз, которых еще не должно быть. Стайлз на секунду замер, предполагая самое страшное.

— Скотт, ты?..

— А? Нет-нет. Я не болен, — парень покачал головой и выдавил горькую улыбку. Они снова замолчали, не зная о чем спросить. Скотт вскинул голову и помялся: — А ты оборотень?

Стайлз пару раз открывал рот, но так ничего и не сказал. Мотнув отрицательно головой, он отвел взгляд.

— Ого… Но Питер же укусил тебя… Так?

— Так, Скотти. Но это долгая и неприятная история, — Стайлз наморщил нос и положил ладонь сзади на шею, сжимая пальцы.

— Понятно, — тут он спохватился, доставая мобильник. Показав Стайлзу сыновей, Скотт снова замялся, говоря, что ему уже пора.

Стайлз лишь кивнул и, похлопав друга по плечу, попрощался. Проводив взглядом Скотта до машины, Стилински повернул голову к могиле Айзека. Еще немного постояв, он собирался уже уйти, как заметил через несколько могил двух странных мужчин. Сжав в кармане куртки ключи от машины, стараясь не подавать вида, он обычным шагом направился к дороге. Сев за руль, Стайлз поправил зеркало заднего вида, подмечая, что оборотни сели в черный тонированный джип.

Сегодня рядом с ним не было Питера, и Стайлзу лучше поскорее вернуться в отель. Заведя мотор, он медленно выехал на дорогу и чертыхнулся, замечая в боковое зеркало, что джип поехал за ним. В последнее время Стайлз был всегда на взводе, опасаясь любого встречного оборотня. За эти годы он не раз был на волоске от смерти. Девкалион хоть и успел сказать Кали, что Стилински представляет угрозу, но кто он, она не знала. Предполагая, что Стайлз бракованный оборотень, обладающий какими-то возможностями.

Но было еще рано раскрывать карты. А вот оказаться под бетонной плитой зарытым в землю не хотелось. Стайлз переключил передачу и попытался оторваться от преследователей. Только, если они знают, где они с Питером остановились, все это было бесполезно. Резко затормозив у соседнего от отеля здания, Стайлз вышел и, поставив машину на сигнализацию, осмотрелся. Джипа видно не было, но им с Хейлом не стоит больше оставаться в этом месте.


	16. Глава 16

Прошло больше недели, как Стайлз приходил в офис к Хейлу. Дерек после его визита, завалил себя работой. Игнорируя осуждающий взгляд Эрики всякий раз, когда они встречались взглядами.

Дерек никак не мог поверить, что Стайлз действительно вернулся. Что он реален и больше никуда не пропадет. Ему казалось, что когда он проснется на следующий день, все окажется плодом его воображения. Как происходило на протяжении двух лет после исчезновения Стайлза. А точнее — побега.

Хотелось узнать причины почему Стайлз тогда так поступил, хотелось расспросить о жизни парня за все эти четыре года, а через секунду это желание сменялось агрессией — врезать Стилински, ткнуть его носом в похеренную из-за него же жизнь. А закончить это все объятиями. Прижать и больше ни на секунду не отпускать. И только пусть кто-то вроде Питера посмеет еще раз забрать принадлежащее Альфе по праву.

Вздохнув, Дерек открыл слезящиеся от усталости глаза и посмотрел на монитор, где высвечивалось его расписание на следующую неделю. Захлопнув крышку ноутбука, он погрузился в полную темноту. Незаметно наступил вечер. Глаза быстро привыкли, и Дерек не стал включать свет. Собрав вещи, он глянул в окно кабинета и решил, что может через месяц и сможет встретиться с парнем, а лучше так через года четыре.

— Уже уходишь? Думала, ты ночевать тут останешься. Как вчера, позавчера, позапозавч…

— Я понял, — Дерек нахмурился и прищурился от яркого света из приемной.

— Может, уже хватит бегать?

— Даже не думал.

Эрика усмехнулась и провела машинально пальцами по плоскому животу.

— Знаешь… ведь ты завтра уже можешь его потерять… Навсегда.

Дерек напрягся, но поняв, что Эрика говорит это, как пример, тихо выдохнул.

— Он не стал оборотнем. Так что у него…

— Зато у тебя нет! — Рейес рыкнула и обхватила себя руками. — Ты просто идиот!

Больше не желая вести этот пустой разговор, девушка развернулась на каблуках, взяла свои вещи и, кинув Дереку на прощание какое-то проклятие, ушла. Ее шаги оглушающе раздавались по опустевшему еще час назад этажу. А шпильки как будто забивали гвозди в крышку гроба.

Выключив в приемной свет, Дерек дал себе волю и поморщился. Слова Эрики попали в цель, и Хейл решил, что все же встретится со Стайлзом. Может, у них ничего не получится, но все же он ему не чужой.

***

Зайдя в прихожую, Дерек снял пальто и кинул его на тумбочку. Он чувствовал, что безумно устал. Хотя никогда, с момента, как он стал Альфой, такого не случалось. Даже в самом тяжелом бою он терял минимум силы, а после восстанавливался в считанные минуты.

Может, виной сны? Как Стайлз вернулся, Дереку начали сниться странные, пугающие сновидения. Но когда он просыпался, не помнил ничего. Белый лист. Только лишь чувства тревоги и безысходности подтверждали, что ему что-то снилось.

Пройдя к журнальному столику в гостиной, Дерек налил себе стакан воды и посмотрел на электронные часы. Было одиннадцать вечера, и звонить Питеру Дерек не решился. Ирония в том, что он даже не удосужился узнать номер Стайлза. Зато Питера узнал буквально в первые дни.

Легче поговорить с тем, кто не вызывает у тебя бурю эмоций. Хотя врезать хотелось и дяде. Дерек выпытает у Стайлза все. И почему он не сказал сразу, что человек, и почему уехал с Питером, даже не попрощавшись. И почему за все это время просто не сообщил, что он жив…

Встряхнув головой, Дерек решил принять душ, на ходу раздеваясь и оставляя после себя дорожку из вещей. Он так никого и не встретил. Было пару моментов, когда он считал, что сможет завести длительные серьезные отношения, но лишь узнавая девушку чуть лучше, тут же начинал сравнивать со Стайлзом.

После очередного неудачного свидания в кинотеатре, Дерек больше ни с кем не встречался. Иногда довольствуясь мимолетными встречами ради снятия напряжения. Не более.

Ложась в кровать, он строил планы, как встретится со Стайлзом. Как они поговорят. Может, Дерек даже прикоснется к нему. А потом мысли унесли его совсем не туда. Дерек рыкнул и перевернулся на бок, выпуская когти и впиваясь ими в матрас. Интересно, губы у Стайлза все еще такие же? Мягкие, чуть обветренные, искусанные и слегка влажные… Сглотнув скопившуюся во рту слюну, Хейл уткнулся лицом в подушку и приказал себе спать.

***

До Питера Дерек так и не дозвонился. Хотя звонок проходил, но трубку снимать не спешили. Придя в офис в ужасном настроении, он налетел на Эрику, выпытывая у нее номер Стайлза.

Девушка ехидно улыбнулась и уже собиралась поиздеваться, но Дерек так на нее посмотрел, что все желание тут же пропало. Номер Стайлза был заблокирован.

— А Питер?.. — Эрика сглотнула, когда Дерек посмотрел на нее.

— Он не отвечает, — рыкнув, он расслабил галстук.

— Может, они у Арджента?.. — Эрика едва успела договорить, как Хейл развернулся и направился на выход.

— Стой!

— Что? — он нехотя повернул голову.

— У тебя сегодня совещание!

— Отмени.

— Ты за ними сам три месяца гонялся, а сейчас хочешь отменить? — Рейес изогнула бровь и усмехнулась. — Совсем от любви голову потерял?

Дерек чертыхнулся и вернулся в приемную. Совещание действительно было важным для его компании. Услышав последние слова, он поднял на Эрику скептический взгляд:

— Долго ждала, чтобы это сказать?

— Оооо, не представляешь как, — девушка улыбнулась и показала клыки.

— Хорошо, — тяжело вздохнув, Дерек задумался. — Где совещание?

— О, Господи! У нас в конференц-зале.

— Попроси Ай… — он резко замолчал. Они уставились друг на друга, пережидая вспышку боли. — Кто там… отвечает за презентацию… — сдавленно.

— Да… я скину на почту тебе несколько документов… и…

Хейл кивнул и быстро ушел в кабинет. Все еще так не привычно без вечно достающего всех Айзека. Эрика права. Стайлз жив, а он ведет себя как идиот, теряя время на пустые обиды.

Открыв почту, Дерек получил письмо от Эрики, но его взгляд зацепился за другое.

— Нет, нам нужно это сейчас же! — Эрика рычала на кого-то по телефону, когда дверь кабинета президента распахнулась, и взбешенный Хейл прошел мимо нее к лифту.

— Стой! Дер?! Ты куда? А совещание?!..

Он на ходу рыкнул что-то вроде — да пошло оно всё, и было кинувшаяся уже за ним Эрика еле успела схватиться за край стола, чтобы не упасть. В глазах резко потемнело. Приступы участились, и это указывало на то, что времени у нее оставалось все меньше.

***

Дерек пришел в себя только у кабинета Криса Арджента. Сообразив, что он тут делает, Хейл дернул дверь на себя, хотя она открывалась вовнутрь, срывая ее с петель.

— Какого черта этот придурок вызвал меня на бой?! Он хоть понимает, что я Альфа?!

Крис, который был на полпути к двери, почуяв разъяренного Дерека, замер.

— Я отказываюсь! Пусть с моста лучше прыгнет! Самоубийца! — Дерек тяжело дышал и зло смотрел на Арджента, который все так же молча стоял, не зная, что и сказать.

— Ох, стоило портить казенное имущество, племянничек? — Питер сидел в удобном кресле, держа в руках чашку с ромашковым чаем.

Дерека аж перекосило от этого самодовольного, спокойного голоса.

— Ты! Я звонил тебе сегодня раз сто!

— Правда? — Питер изогнул бровь и покосился на свой мобильный, который лежал на кофейном столике. — Видимо, что-то со связью. Знаешь, тут такие стены…

— Заткнись!

— Хорошо-хорошо! — мужчина сделал глоток и прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь вкусом.

— Где Стайлз?

В наступившей тишине стало отчетливо слышно, как в одном из залов идет тренировка. Дерек скрипнул зубами, еле сдерживая когти и клыки.

— Ты оглох?!

— Прости? — Хейл-старший изогнул бровь. — По-моему ты просил меня молчать, — он переглянулся с еле сдерживающимся Крисом.

— Я тебя сейчас в порошок сотру!

Кристофер едва успел схватить Дерека поперек груди, едва сдерживая разъяренного Альфу.

— Питер! — Крис втиснулся между Хейлами и укоризненно посмотрел на друга.

— А почему я должен ему что-то говорить? Он сам не хотел видеть и разговаривать, — Питер прищурился и закинул ногу на ногу, отставляя чашку.

— Я… — Дерек тут же остыл, отводя взгляд и сжимая кулаки.

— Боже, ты все такой же. Сперва делаешь, потом думаешь, — покачав головой, Питер вздохнул. — Я скажу тебе, где он. Но если ты причинишь ему вред…

— Мы сами разберемся! — Дерек снова завелся. — И лучше тебе больше к нему не подходить!

— А вот тут не тебе решать, — Питер встал и взял телефон. Он скинул Дереку сообщение с адресом и, попросив его извинить, ушел.

Дерек покосился на Криса, который, проводив Питера, рассматривал устроенный Альфой погром.

— Я починю… потом…

Арджент лишь закатил глаза и махнул рукой. Сбежав с места преступления, Дерек сел в машину и открыл сообщение. Стайлз был в Бейкон-Хиллс.

***

Поправив цветы, Стайлз еще раз посмотрел на могилы родителей и поднялся. Отряхнув брюки, он направился к дому пешком. Было не так далеко, и хотелось подумать, побыть одному. В последнее время это у него часто получается.

Как бы Стайлз не уговаривал Питера, тот не поехал с ним. Убеждая, что он никому не нужен и все с ним будет хорошо. Только вот Стайлз привык, что Хейл всегда рядом. И без него было совсем тоскливо.

Уехав в Бейкон-Хиллс, Стайлз поселился в доме своих родителей. Здесь было маловероятно, что его быстро найдут. Сперва будут искать в доме, где жили МакКолы, потом по гостиницам. Об этом доме знали только несколько оборотней. Но никто из них не скажет Кали.

Тогда Стайлзу действительно повезло. К ним в дом забрел случайный дикий оборотень. А не подосланный сумасшедшей волчицей. Кали никак не могла понять, что даже убей Стайлза, ничего не исправить. И она в итоге, как и все, умрет.

Уже выйдя к дому, Стайлз ощутил чужое присутствие. А увидев машину и разобравшись в своих чувствах, зарычал и бросился в дом.

— Дерек?!

Хейл рассматривал фотографии маленького Стайлза с семьей, которые стояли на каминной полке. Повернувшись к парню, Дерек поставил рамку на место и спрятал руки в карманы джинс.

— Стайлз.

— Как ты здесь оказался?.. — Стилински нервно дернул плечами и подошел к окну, выглядывая на улицу.

— Я… Что ты делаешь?

— За тобой следили?

— Нет… — Дерек нахмурился, не понимая о чем говорит Стайлз.

— Черт.

Мотнув головой, Стайлз замер и приложил палец к губам.

— Я ничего не слышу… — Хейл попытался что-то расслышать, но на несколько миль была тишина.

— Нам нужно уходить, — Стилински схватил свою так и не разобранную сумку, все время стоящую около дивана и кивнул на выход.

Дерек пошел за ним, до сих пор ничего не понимая. Уже сев в машину, он повернулся к Стайлзу:

— Ты можешь объяснить?..

Стайлз резко прижал его голову к изголовью кресла, и в миллиметре от носа Дерека просвистела пуля.

— Ты их привел. Ты нас и спасай!

Хейл сглотнул и тут же завел двигатель. Машина рванула с места, а сзади послышались выстрелы. Выехав на трассу, Дерек еле смог удержать руль.

— Что это было? Я никого не чувствовал!

— Ну, эта пуля была случайной, — Стайлз пожал плечом, смотря в окно. — А вот потом начали расстреливать дом. С той стороны стояла моя машина.

— То есть, нас не видели?

— Это ненадолго.

— Что происходит? — в крови еще бурлил адреналин, и Дерека потряхивало. Он с силой сжал руль, тут же ощущая легкое прикосновение.

— Я тебе расскажу, — Стайлз едва улыбнулся. — Только нужно найти безопасное место.

Кивнув, Дерек забил в навигатор адрес, который назвал Стайлз, и заметил, что довольно быстро успокоился. Стайлз здесь, и он хочет поговорить. Главное, ничего не испортить.


	17. Глава 17

Закрыв дверь, Дерек прошел за Стайлзом и осмотрелся. Большое, пустое пространство. И хотя окна были во всю стену, в помещении было тускло.

— Похоже на Питера…

— Это он и снял. На всякий случай, — Стайлз улыбнулся и прошел к дивану, который в одиночестве стоял посреди комнаты.

Стилински сел и молча стал рассматривать Дерека, не собираясь начинать разговор. Дерек прошел сперва в одну, потом в другую сторону, понимая, что не за что зацепиться взглядом.

— Лестница?

— Там спальня, если тебе интересно, — Стайлз откинулся на спинку дивана и прикрыл глаза.

— Так почему тебя хотят убить? — Дерек наконец-то замер около одной из колонн, прислоняясь к ней плечом.

— Потому что я опасен для них, — Стайлз медленно открыл глаза, полностью черные. Он моргнул, и они стали обычного карего цвета.

— Сейчас?.. — Хейл напрягся, не понимая — показалось ему или это действительно было.

— Тебе не показалось, — Стайлз медленно поднялся и сделал несколько шагов к напрягшемуся Хейлу.

— Кто ты?

— Ох, Дерек, — Стайлз остановился, так и не дойдя до парня. — Мы уже не первый раз это обсуждаем… И все без толку.

Пробежавшись пальцами по шее сзади, Стайлз вскинул бровь и улыбнулся.

— То есть?.. — Дерек встал ровно, чувствуя от парня что-то странное, темное и опасное.

— Я тебя не трону.

— Стайлз, меня достали эти игры! Сперва ты оказываешься человеком, потом Питер тебя кусает, и ты сваливаешь с ним неизвестно куда! А сейчас вот это, — Дерек указал на глаза Стилински.

— А больше всего тебя волнует Питер…

Хейл покачал головой и усмехнулся:

— Естественно.

Стайлз закусил губу, рассматривая свои ладони.

— Знаешь, в этот раз все было бесполезно. Мы родились слишком поздно…

— Поздно? Для чего? — Дерек нетерпеливо переступил с ноги на ногу. Стайлз кажется вообще ушел в себя. — Эй!

— Эта болезнь… Наказание, — Стайлз поднял ладонь, прося Дерека помолчать. — Когда-то давно ведь были люди и другие сверхъестественные существа. Но один оборотень решил, что он Бог. Девкалион, муж Кали.

Стайлз замолчал, подойдя к окну, он прислонил ладонь к грязному стеклу и выдохнул.

— Ты же видел, что города слишком большие для такого населения? Замечал? — он почувствовал, что Дерек стоит за его спиной. — Оборотни истребили всех, но и сами за это поплатились. И если ничего не сделать, то и мы с тобой в итоге просто умрем.

— А что мы должны сделать?.. — Дерек все это время смотрел на Стайлза, не отрываясь. Его больше заботила белая нежная кожа на шее парня, чем его слова.

— Дер, — Стайлз улыбнулся и резко повернулся к нему. — Ты. Ты должен сделать.

Хейл поднял на него глаза и кивнул:

— Сделаю. Что надо сделать?

— Убить Девкалиона.

После продолжительной паузы, Дерек произнес:

— По-моему ты немного бредишь. Он и так мертв.

— Да… Но ты должен это сделать не здесь.

— То есть?

— Как я сказал, это не первый раз, когда мы встречаемся… Во вселенной миллионы возможностей развития одного и того же события. И каждый раз, каждый, Дерек, ты делал все неправильно.

— То есть? — Дерек повторил как заезженную пластинку, все еще ни черта не понимая.

— У нас не осталось времени выяснять подробности. Скоро они найдут нас, и боюсь, что раз такая ситуация случилась в этот раз, то следующего может просто не быть.

— Черт, Стайлз! Я до сих пор ничего не понимаю! — Дерек забылся и подошел к парню вплотную, тут же ощущая какая сила сокрыта внутри хрупкого на вид тела.

— Скоро умрет Эрика, а потом и Питер… и твои сестры, мать, МакКолы… все, Дерек… А ты не смог убить всего одного, — Стайлз шептал Хейлу в губы, судорожно дыша.

— Я?.. И почему я?

— О, в этом-то и проблема, — Стайлз отстранился, смотря оборотню в глаза. — Постоянно задаешь этот вопрос. Упуская момент, жалея, идя на поводу у кого-то. Раз за разом делая все не так. Но… мы… ты, ты, Дерек, можешь исправить. В последний раз.

— Ты что-то принял?.. — Хейл схватил парня за плечи и хотел встряхнуть, но Стайлз опередил его, сжимая его руку пальцами и выворачивая, чуть не ломая кость. — Стайлз!

Как будто очнувшись, Стилински резко разжал дрожащие пальцы и сделал шаг назад, вжимаясь спиной в стену.

— Ты должен мне довериться…

— Я очень сомневаюсь, что ты в своем уме…

— Тебе снятся сны? — Стайлз перебил его, внимательно следя за реакцией.

— Д-да… Они всегда мне снятся…

— Нет. Другие сны, Дерек… Там, где мы вместе. Но не в этой жизни.

Устало выдохнув, Хейл прикрыл глаза и усмехнулся:

— Боже, такое ощущение, что я сошел с ума… Может, тебя и нет? — Он открыл глаза, смотря на Стайлза. Протянув руку, Дерек провел пальцами по щеке парня, отмечая, что кожа нежная, как будто тот еще ни разу не брился. Да и выглядел Стайлз совершенно так же, как четыре года назад.

— Меня и не станет, если ты откажешься… Как и всех вас. Но в отличии от оборотней, я не буду корчиться в муках.

— Что я должен сделать? — Дерек наконец-то сдался, готовый сделать все, чтобы Стайлз не попросил. Любое безумие.

Грустно улыбнувшись, Стилински взял Дерека за руку и повел к лестнице на второй этаж.

— Это что-то нужно делать в спальне? — Дерек изогнул бровь, но послушно пошел за парнем.

— Не обязательно, — Стайлз улыбнулся и, поднявшись на второй этаж, отпустил руку Дерека. — Но, думаю…

Он не успел договорить. У Дерека как будто тормоза сорвало. Он налетел на парня, прижимая к себе и зарываясь носом ему в изгиб шеи. Вдыхая его запах и выпуская клыки. Мало соображая, что делает, уже готов был укусить, но Стилински запустил пальцы ему в волосы, легко массируя и приводя в чувство.

— Я и так твой, Дерек…

— Тебя укусил не я… — Хейл тяжело дышал, прикрывая глаза и стараясь взять волка под контроль.

— Неважно кто. Ты мой Альфа. Был и всегда будешь, — Стайлз заставил Дерека поднять голову и обхватил его лицо ладонями. — Я сделаю так, что ты все сможешь. Будешь все помнить. Только ты должен будешь довериться… Слышишь?

Дерек повернул голову, целуя запястье Стайлза.

— А ты? Ты будешь со мной?

— Я всегда с тобой, — Стилински подался вперед, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Хейла.

— И что это будет? Другая реальность? — Дерек отстранился, смотря на Стайлза. Машинально он глянул ему за спину, смотря на тень Стилински. Прищурившись, он перевел взгляд на парня. Но тот оставался таким же.

Стайлз заметил его взгляд и обернулся.

— Что-то не так?

— Показалось…

— Сомневаюсь, — Стайлз вздохнул и отошел от Дерека, садясь на край кровати. — Ты видишь то, что должен… — помедлив, он все же сказал: — Посмотри на меня Альфа-зрением…

Дерек изогнул бровь в немом вопросе, но лишь поменял цвет глаз и посмотрел на Стилински. Вроде все тоже, но глаза Стайлза были черными полностью скрывая белок, его волосы удлинились до плеч, а на голове были волчьи уши. Хейл зажмурился, не сразу открыв глаза, возвращая обычный цвет глаз и с опаской смотря на парня.

— И?..

— Я демон, Дерек. И только ты имеешь надо мной власть, — Стайлз опустил ресницы, наклоняя голову набок. — Мы должны были расти вместе, чтобы наша связь окрепла. Но так получилось… И времени осталось совсем мало. Чтобы ритуал прошел правильно, нам нужно… — Стайлз закусил губу и провел ладонью по постели. — Закрепить связь…

Хейл усмехнулся и сложил руки на груди.

— Только поэтому?

— Нет… Потому что я хочу тебя… Люблю тебя, — Стайлз поднял на Дерека глаза, смотря прямо, забираясь в самые потаенные глубины души.

— Любишь… И поэтому сбежал?

— Так было нужно, Дерек, — Стайлз поморщился, — Ты сейчас снова не о том думаешь. Меня бы убили тогда, а ты был нестабилен.

— А сейчас самое время? — Хейл фыркнул и осторожно приблизился к парню.

— Да… Его вообще не осталось, — нахмурившись, Стайлз встал и сделал шаг к Дереку. — Ты согласен или нет?

— Я не понимаю, что я должен сделать… И как это все произойдет. Мы попадем в другой мир?

— Тебе нужно будет сделать только одно. Об остальном позабочусь я. И нет. Не другой мир. Лишь одна из возможностей судьбы.

Мотнув головой, Дерек сжал пальцами переносицу и вздохнул:

— Ладно. Я согласен… Хотя все еще считаю, что ты просто сошел с ума…

Улыбнувшись, Стайлз обошел его, вставая за спиной:

— Считай, как хочешь, — проведя ладонями по спине Дерека, он стянул с него пиджак. Хейл даже не переоделся тогда, оставаясь в деловом костюме.

Повернув лицо в сторону, Дерек помедлил, но сам стянул галстук и расстегнул рубашку до середины. Когда надоело расстегивать маленькие пуговки, он просто дернул полы рубашки в разные стороны, стаскивая ее с мощных плеч.

Стайлз дотронулся пальцами до завитков трискелиона между лопаток Хейла, медленно и щекотно проводя по ним подушечками. Приблизившись, он склонил к татуировке лицо и провел по спиралям языком.

По телу прошла сладкая дрожь, а внизу живота разгорелся пожар. Переступив с ноги на ногу в нетерпении, Дерек все же повернулся к Стайлзу лицом. Обхватив его щеки ладонями, провел большим пальцем по влажным губам парня и прижался в нежном, жарком поцелуе к его рту.

Стайлз обхватил Дерека за талию, приоткрывая рот и позволяя чужому языку скользнуть в глубину. Мысли Хейла о том, что он должен кого-то убить, кого-то спасти, сменились всего на одну — овладеть. Он так долго этого хотел, так долго ждал. И боялся, что перегорел. Но лишь коснувшись Стайлза, он ощутил как вернулась та неумолимая тяга, что была между ними. Пусть хоть весь мир за окном, прямо сейчас, рухнет, он больше никогда не отпустит свою любовь.

Отстранившись, Стайлз перевел дыхание и стянул с себя футболку, чуть не запутавшись в ней. Такой же неуклюжий, родной. Отбросив вещь, Стилински замер, с испугом смотря на Дерека.

— Ты чего?..

Дерек непонимающе мотнул головой, а Стайлз протянул руку, касаясь мокрой дорожки на щеке парня.

— Все хорошо, Дерек… — прижав Хейла к себе, Стайлз погладил его по плечам, спине, вернувшись к голове, запустил пальцы в волосы парня, слегка сжимая пряди.

— Обещай, что ты будешь со мной, — хрипло.

— Конечно. Я всегда буду с тобой. Я же говорил. Ты веришь мне? — Стайлз поднял голову Дерека за подбородок, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза.

— Верю, — Дерек кивнул раз, другой, закрывая глаза и выдыхая в губы парня. — Тебе верю…

Больше не собираясь терять время на разговоры, Стайлз помог Хейлу раздеться, разделся сам и увлек его на кровать. Дерек оказался сверху, рассматривая тело под собой. Находя взглядом знакомые родинки, пробегаясь по плоскому животу, Стайлз так и не стал более мускулистым. В голове роились мысли, хотелось так много спросить.

Заметив, что Дерек опять где-то в своих мыслях, Стайлз резко притянул его к себе, улыбаясь и выгибаясь под ним.

— Сосредоточься на мне.

— Я и так весь в тебе…

— Еще нет, — парень хитро прищурился и развел ноги шире.

— Больше не боишься? — Дерек оскалился, показывая клыки.

— Бояться стоит тебе, — Стайлз улыбнулся и обхватил ногами бедра Хейла, резко прижимая к себе.

— Иногда, я и правда тебя боюсь…

Стайлз понял, что Дерек говорит совсем не о физической силе, но решил промолчать. Зря Хейл считает, что только он зависим. Стайлзу так же было нелегко вдали от любимого человека. Но так сложилось, и он действительно приложит все усилия, чтобы Дерек не остался один.

Поцеловав Стайлза в открытую беззащитную шею, Дерек спустился поцелуями ниже, покрывая каждый миллиметр белоснежной кожи. Замерев напротив сердца, он прижался губами и прикрыл глаза. Стайлз дернулся под ним.

— Господи, когда ты стал таким сентиментальным?.. Мы так никогда не перейдем к главному…

Он не успел договорить, оказавшись перевернутым на живот, лицом в подушку.

— Раз ты так просишь, — Дерек говорил с трудом, мешали вылезшие клыки. Он втянул когти и спустился вниз, к ягодицам парня.

Стайлз повернул голову, делая глоток воздуха и пытаясь вывернуть шею, чтобы посмотреть на Дерека. Хейл надавил ему между лопаток, придавливая к кровати и не давая пошевелиться. Укусив человеческими зубами за правую ягодицу, он потерся о нее щекой и, не дав Стайлзу ничего сказать, а заставив задохнуться стоном, провел между ягодиц языком.

Сжав зубы, Стайлз дернулся, но лишь услышал, как хрустнули позвонки под ладонью Дерека. Заскулив, он сжал пальцами простынь и сильнее выгнулся, подставляясь. Дерек уже не замечал ничего кроме тела перед ним, и из головы наконец-то вылетели все посторонние мысли.

Проведя по сжатому колечку мышц самым кончиком языка, Хейл убрал руку со спины Стайлза и развел пальцами ягодицы парня в стороны, одновременно с этим проникая в его узкий проход языком. Стайлз был все еще девственником, или у него давно никого не было. Отбросив ненужные сейчас мысли и ревность, Дерек рыкнул и отстранился, проникая двумя большими пальцами в смоченную слюной дырку.

Закусив подушку, Стайлз закатил глаза и мелко задрожал, дергая бедрами, прося уже сделать хоть что-то. Погладив стенки прохода и пару раз сильно надавив на них, раскрывая проход, Дерек вынул пальцы и встал на колени, кладя руки на поясницу Стайлза. С нажимом проведя к лопаткам, он вернул ладони на ягодицы Стилински и снова развел их в стороны, больно сминая кожу.

— Я не могу больше… — Дерек с трудом перевел дыхание.

— Не бойся… Давай, — Стайлз прижался грудью к влажной простыне и приподнял бедра повыше. Стараясь удержаться на разъезжающихся в стороны коленях.

Зафиксировав бедра парня, Дерек притянул его ближе к себе и немного наклонился, приставляя головку члена к узкой, судорожно сжимающейся дырке.

— Если больно… будет… — Дерек мотнул головой, пытаясь смахнуть пот, который стекал со лба в глаза.

— Господи, заткнись уже!

Хейл рыкнул и резко вошел в Стайлза. Чуть не прикусив себе язык от неожиданности, Стилински выгнулся и громко застонал, даже не думая сдерживаться. Дерек замер, давая парню время привыкнуть. Но сам долго не выдержал. Пару раз едва двинувшись в нем, он аккуратно вышел и снова вошел. С каждым толчком наращивая темп и выходя практически полностью.

Стайлз что-то бормотал себе под нос и в подушку, на сильных толчках вскрикивая или матерясь. Опустив одну руку вниз, он сжал свой член у основания, пытаясь сдержать подступающий оргазм. Ему хотелось кончить вместе с Дереком. Но Хейл вдруг резко замер. Выйдя из парня, он повернул его на спину.

В глазах Стайлза стояли слезы, а искусанные губы чуть кровили. Он не понимал почему и зачем Дерек остановился, смотря на него с обидой. Хейл улыбнулся и лег сверху, целуя уголок губ, линию скул, подбородок, вылизывая шею. Приподняв одну ногу Стайлза, он снова вошел в желанное тело.

Сцеловав всю влагу с покрасневших щек, Хейл убийственно медленно задвигал бедрами. Стайлз расцарапал ему все плечи и спину, крича на него и посылая ко всем чертям, грозясь убить, если Хейл не трахнет его как надо. Дерек ловил стоны и проклятия губами, улыбаясь как наркоман и даже не собираясь поддаваться на провокации.

В какой-то момент Стайлз замолчал, судорожно всхлипывая и отворачиваясь от Дерека. Замерев, Хейл приподнялся, садясь между разведенных ног Стайлза. Проведя ладонями по его взмокшей груди до тазобедренных косточек, Дерек резко и сильно задвигался. Обхватив пальцами член Стайлза, он заставил сперва кончить его, кончая следом и заваливаясь рядом на спину. Его потряхивало от сильного оргазма, а дыхание все еще было частым и судорожным.

Стайлз улыбнулся, закрывая глаза и прижимаясь к Дереку, закидывая на него ногу. Хейл пришел в себя и перевернул Стайлза к себе спиной, обнимая его за живот и прижимаясь к загривку лицом. Поцеловав каждый позвонок шеи, он облизался.

— Я хочу тебя укусить…

— М?.. В этом нет необходимости… Я и так твой… — Стайлз зевнул и практически уже провалился в сон.

— Мне надо… — жарким шепотом.

— Хорошо… — Стайлз подставил шею, а Дерек, не думая, вонзил в нежную плоть клыки.

Ощутив во рту соленый медный привкус, он отстранился, зализал место укуса и тут же провалился в спокойный крепкий сон. Уже не слыша, как внизу тихо открылась дверь.


	18. Глава 18

Проснувшись от непонятного шума, Дерек приоткрыл глаза, сонно осматриваясь. Пошарив по кровати рукой, резко сел и осмотрелся. Стайлза рядом не было. А руки, рот и грудь были в черной крови. Нахмурившись, он прислушался к себе. Но чувствовал себя относительно хорошо. Такое бывает, когда перепьешь алкоголя с аконитом.

Поднявшись, его немного повело в сторону. Устояв на месте, Дерек дошел до ванны и посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Вид у него был действительно как с похмелья. Но он вчера не пил. Это он знал точно. Смыв всю черноту, почистил зубы, замирая.

Его зубная щетка, и вообще это его дом. Встряхнув головой, он зажмурился, ощущая острую резкую боль в висках. Отголоски вчерашнего разговора со Стайлзом смешались с другими событиями. Дерек схватился за край раковины и сжал пальцами так, что по фаянсу пошли трещины.

— Дерек? Эй, Дерек? — сильные руки подхватили Хейла и дотащили до кровати, усаживая. — Видимо, действие аконита еще не прошло.

Когда картинка перед глазами стала ясной, а в ушах прекратился звон, Дерек резко поднял голову и уставился на Питера.

— Все хорошо? — Хейл-старший на всякий случай отошел от Альфы и был в любой момент готов к атаке.

— Да… в порядке, — Дерек снова осмотрелся и прикрыл глаза, тут же улавливая с первого этажа голоса.

Эрика, Джексон, несколько неизвестных, Айзек. Распахнув глаза, загоревшиеся красным, Хейл непроизвольно зарычал. А внизу воцарилась тишина. Дверь резко открылась, и по помещению разнесся знакомый голос, который Дерек не перепутает ни с чьим:

— Что замерли? Я не стая Альф, — Стайлз улыбнулся и подошел к Скотту, который спрятал клыки и покосился на Эллисон.

— Дерек очнулся, — шепотом.

— Оу, наш грозный Альфа, — Стайлз кинул взгляд на второй этаж и хлопнул друга по спине.

Дерек посмотрел на Питера и все еще не совсем понимал, что происходит. Ему все приснилось? Или все было по-настоящему, и Стайлз что-то сделал? Как он говорил: дал возможность все исправить?

— Ты меня пугаешь. Сегодня ты еще страшнее, чем обычно, — Питер усмехнулся и пошел к лестнице. — Спускайся, стая уже собралась.

— Сейчас… — все еще дезориентированный, Дерек поднялся и сделал несколько шагов к лестнице, услышав, как Стайлз шепотом что-то говорит Скотту. А когда понял, что тот недоволен им — Дереком, сжал кулаки, выпуская когти.

Чертыхнувшись, Дерек снова ушел в ванну, смыть уже свою кровь с ладоней. Сейчас Хейл отчетливо понимал, что внизу есть несколько человек. Значит, ему все же приснился сон. Бред под воздействием аконита. Уже вытерев руки, Дерек глянул на себя в зеркало и так и замер.

Перед его глазами пронеслась вся его жизнь. Смерть первой любви, предательство второй, пожар, в котором погибла вся его семья, кроме Питера и Лоры. А потом и смерть Лоры, от рук Питера. Как он убил дядю, но тот смог воскреснуть. Дерек сжал голову руками, пытаясь остановить поток воспоминаний. А потом все резко прекратилось. И остался образ только одного человека.

Стайлз был прав, говоря, что Дерек не доверяет никому. Постоянно обжигаясь, он утратил веру в людей. И готов был пойти за Девкалионом. В стаю Альф. Осознав это, его передернуло. Он действительно был готов убить всех? Всю свою новую стаю?

Он не успел додумать, услышав снизу грохот, быстро спустился на первый этаж. Джексон и Айзек сцепились, а полезший разнимать их Скотт выл со сломанной рукой за спинами Стайлза и Эллисон. Стилински был с битой, а Арджент держала наготове лук и стрелу, пропитанную отравой.

Зарычав, Дерек ушел в бета-форму. Оборотни тут же присмирели, подставляя шеи.

— Что здесь происходит?

— Нужно больше уделять внимания своим щенкам, племянник, — Питер сидел на диване, посреди устроенного бетами хаоса, пил кофе и читал просроченную газету.

Альфа лишь покачал головой и сложил руки на груди, внимательно осматривая свою стаю. Он не ожидал увидеть здесь МакКола, Арджент и Лидию Мартин. Но постепенно в его голове все вставало на места, и он уже точно знал кто в его стае и что из себя представляет.

— Я, конечно, не особо люблю нашего дядю-зомби, но соглашусь с ним.

— Спасибо, лапушка.

— У меня сейчас зубы слипнутся от этого сахара, — Эрика скривилась, смотря то на Стайлза, то на Питера.

— Нужно будет использовать этот прием против стаи Альф, — Стайлз улыбнулся и посмотрел на Дерека. — Надеюсь, ты принял решение?

— То есть?..

Дерек не успел договорить, как выступил Скотт:

— Я все же предлагаю поговорить с ними, а не убивать.

Стилински закатил глаза и сложил руки на груди:

— Отлично. То есть, что они вчера чуть не оставили тебя без головы — это признак того, что они мирно хотят поговорить.

— Нет… — Скотт нахмурился. — Но, если Дерек к ним присоединится… то можно избежать…

— МакКол, ты реально такой тупой? — Джексон фыркнул и покачал головой. — Дерек тогда всех нас должен убить.

Все замолчали, смотря на Скотта.

— Н-но… становиться убийцами… такими, как они… — уже не так уверенно.

— Неважно. Я уже все решил.

Дерек прошел мимо стаи на кухню, наливая себе еще горячий кофе.

— И? — беты чуть шеи себе не свернули, смотря на Альфу и ожидая, что тот скажет.

— Поговорим, — услышав недовольный стон, Хейл резко поднял руку. — Но если придется — убьем.

Стайлз вскинул руку вверх, выражая всеобщее облегчение. Беты, которые еще вчера чувствовали в своем Альфе слабину, были готовы бросить его. Но все же не зря пришли сегодня. И теперь пойдут за своим Альфой куда угодно.

— Нам нужно достать побольше аконита, пепла рябины и… — Стайлз начал тараторить о том, что необходимо взять, но Дерек его прервал.

— Послушай…

— О, да, да! Стайлз, ты бесполезный и останешься тут! — Стилински невесело усмехнулся и отвернулся, пряча обиду.- Знаешь, что…

— Я хотел, чтобы ты мне помог.

Все уставились на Дерека, как на восьмое чудо света. А Стайлз даже не слышал, продолжая бубнить себе под нос. Но когда до него наконец-то дошли слова Хейла, резко повернулся к нему, открывая рот и начиная жестикулировать.

— О, Господи! Это не наш Дерек! Куда ты дел Хейла? Это так аконит на тебя подействовал?

— Стайлз.

— Да?

— Заткнись!

Стилински тут же расплылся в улыбке:

— Оу, теперь я уверен, что ты наш Дерек.

Закатив глаза, Хейл вздохнул, понимая, что ему досталось вот это сумасшедшее существо за какие-то особо тяжкие грехи. Дерек поймал пристальный взгляд Стайлза на себе. Тот резко покраснел и отвернулся, начиная снова нести околесицу.

Эрика переглянулась с Айзеком и подмигнула ему. А Дерек только сейчас заметил молчавшего все это время Бойда. Вот на кого им стоит равняться. Сидеть тихо и смирно, не раздражать своего Альфу. Но такое возможно только в другой реальности.

Дерек снова посмотрел на Стайлза и ощутил, как сильно бьется его сердце. Парень был рад и очень взволнован. Чувства все еще странно смешивались, и он не мог четко отделить где его, а где навязанные. Решив, что сейчас они просто члены одной стаи, Дерек собрал всех вокруг себя и рассказал, что и как они должны сделать.

***

— Это чертовски плохая идея.

— Но ты же пошел, — Лидия поправила волосы и осмотрелась.

— У меня есть бита и это, — Стайлз достал мешочек с пеплом рябины.

— Значит, я в надежных руках.

— Ты серьезно? — он скептически осмотрел платье и туфли Мартин. — Решила сразить их своей красотой? — улыбнувшись, Стилински уже хотел изобразить, как его пронзает взгляд Лидии и он умирает, но споткнулся и чуть не упал. Лидия лишь закатила глаза, многозначительно промолчав.

Девкалион предложил Дереку встретиться около сгоревшего дома Хейлов, оставив на двери знак. Стая подошла к дому, а Эллисон и Айзек остались в лесу. Стайлз и Лидия обходили большой круг вокруг дома, делая барьер из рябины. Стилински оставалось насыпать последнюю горсть, как он услышал рычание. Стая Альф уже давно была в доме и только ждала их прихода.

— Я смотрю, ты привел своих щенков, — Девкалион вышел вперед, осматривая бет, задерживая чуть дольше взгляд на Питере, а потом повернулся к Дереку.

— Как и ты своих, — Дерек оскалился, показывая клыки. — Предлагаем вам мирно покинуть территорию стаи Хейл.

Кали изогнула бровь и переглянулась с вожаком:

— Если ты уйдешь с нами, то так и быть, мы пощадим их, — волчица осмотрела Эрику, брезгливо скривившись. Дерек ответил отказом, и Альфы перешли от слов к действиям.

Стайлз, замкнув круг, выбежал к дому, еле успев затормозить и хватая Лидию за руку. Перед ними откуда-то сверху приземлился один из близнецов. Второй появился сзади. Стайлз сглотнул, пытаясь закрыть собой девушку. Увидев, что людей окружили оборотни, Питер рыкнул и отвлек одного на себя.

Стайлз тут же создал вокруг себя и Мартин круг из рябины, смотря, как второй из близнецов, потеряв к ним интерес, убегает на помощь своему брату.

— Думаешь, у нас получится? — Лидия вцепилась парню в рукав кофты, следя за Джексоном взглядом.

— Не представляю… — Стайлз закусил губу, с ужасом наблюдая, как Эннис отбросил в ствол дерева Скотта и развернулся к Эрике.

Мартин вдруг вскрикнула и отпустила Стайлза, зажимая рот руками. Стилински перевел взгляд туда, куда смотрела девушка и побледнел. Кали стояла над Дереком, проломив его грудную клетку железным штырем насквозь.

Хейл закашлял кровью, хватаясь за штырь. Его глаза стали мерцать то синим, то красным. Лидия уже непроизвольно начала открывать рот, но крика не последовало. Стайлз вдруг изменился, начиная что-то шептать, его глаза полностью стали черными, а вокруг него образовалась воронка из воздуха.

Дерек сумел вытащить штырь, отбросив его, и повалился лицом вниз. Альфы были сильнее, и ему одному точно не справиться со всеми. Хейл закрыл глаза, уже почти смирившись с безвыходной ситуацией. В его голове сперва тихо, а потом все громче стал звучать голос. _Убить… Ты должен… Я всегда буду с тобой… Доверься мне, Дерек… Дерек!.._

Кали, потерявшая к пораженному Альфе интерес, подошла к Девкалиону, который уже был готов вырвать Питеру сердце. Остальные члены стаи Хейл едва держались на ногах.

— Стайлз?.. — Лидия попыталась дотронуться до парня, но тот вдруг резко замолчал, закрывая глаза и теряя сознание.

Как только он упал, раздался страшный рык, и огромный черный волк в прыжке перекусил Альфе Альф шею. Бесшумно приземлившись на лапы, волк повел ухом и повернулся к стае чужаков. С его клыков капала кровь, а глаза горели рубиновым цветом. Альфа заявил свои права на территорию, и теперь никто не посмеет посягнуть на нее.

Кали с ужасом смотрела на голову своего вожака, отделенную от тела. Кинув полный ненависти взгляд на стаю Хейл, она рыкнула, но так и не решилась пойти против Дерека. Пообещав, что это еще не конец, она увела остатки стаи Альф за собой.

— Нихрена себе… — Айзек сглотнул, смотря во все глаза, как Дерек принимает человеческий облик.

Дерек помог Питеру подняться и повернулся к стае, убедиться, что все живы. Он зацепился взглядом за Лидию, которая стояла одна. Опустив взгляд, Дерек увидел Стайлза, который так и был без сознания. Не думая, он кинулся к парню, приводя его в чувство и крепко обнимая.

Стайлз поморщился. В голове странно шумело, а во рту было сухо. Ощущение как после бурной ночи в клубе.

— Дерек? Мы победили?

— Да.

— О, и ты все пропустил, — Эрика подвигала бровями.

— Что я пропустил? — Стайлз напрягся, смотря Дереку в глаза, а потом машинально переводя взгляд ниже. — По-почему ты голый?!

— Я тебе потом расскажу, — Хейл улыбнулся, показывая человеческие клыки.

— Оу, ладно… — Стайлз покраснел, стараясь не смотреть на Дерека.

Закатив глаза, Хейл резко прижал его к себе и поцеловал. Сейчас он отчетливо чувствовал, что Стайлз его любит. А Дерек по каким-то глупым причинам постоянно отшивал парня, не давая и шанса. Но теперь им точно ничто и никто не помешает прожить долгую и счастливую жизнь вместе. 

Все тактично стали отворачиваться, а некоторые предпочли и вовсе уйти.

— Я же говорила, что они по уши! — Эрика пихнула локтем под ребра стоящего между ней и Айзеком Скотта, который сдавленно ойкнул и потер ушибленное место.

Девушка протянула руку к Лейхи и потерла подушечки большого и указательного пальцев:

— Гони деньги, неудачник!

— Ты не волчица, а ведьма! — Айзек вытащил из кармана джинс сотню и вложил в ладонь Рейес, провожая деньги печальным взглядом.

— Все может быть... — Эрика загадочно улыбнулась и спрятала купюру в декольте.


End file.
